Un nuevo comienzo
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: Esta es una historia experimental en la que he estado pensando últimamente. Ubicada al final de la temporada 4, Brennan está demasiado afectada por el coma de Booth por lo que decide llevar a cabo la inseminación, pero cuando Booth despierta la relación de ambos se ve desmoronada por algunos eventos anteriores a la operación.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Bien, esta es una historia experimental en la que quiero trabajar ahora. Está ubicada al final de la temporada 4, pero para variar hay algunos cambios dramáticos que cambiarán la vida de Booth y Brennan. ¿Podrán afrontar la situación y resolver sus problemas o dejarán de trabajar juntos?

**Disclaimer: **Repito: si Bones fuera mío, Hannah jamás habría existido en la serie.

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**PRÓLOGO**

"_Algunos dicen que solo se vive una vez._

_Pero están equivocados, como casi en todo._

_En los momentos más oscuros, antes del amanecer, una mujer regresa junto a su cama._

_¿Qué vida tiene? ¿Es la misma vida que la mujer tenía hace media hora? ¿Hace un día, hace un año?_

_¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Tienen vidas separadas o es una misma vida compartida?_

_Una tormenta se aproxima y sigue sobre el horizonte, pero hay un relámpago en el aire. _

_¿Alguno está consciente de la tormenta que se acerca? ¿Pueden sentir la electricidad en el viento o solo están alerta del poder que generan entre ellos?"_

Temperance Brennan aparta la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora y de lo que acaba de escribir en ella para voltear a ver al hombre postrado en la camilla a su lado.

No puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió en los últimos siete días: ella manifestando su deseo de ser madre y de escoger a Booth como donador, el caso del hombre encontrado en un barril de vino, Booth negándose a ser el donador, y finalmente lo que lo tiene postrado en esa camilla: el descubrimiento de un tumor cerebral benigno y que se estaba manifestando en forma de alucinaciones constantes.

Brennan aún está consternada por el rotundo rechazo de Booth por ser el donante de esperma, pero lo que la dejó aún más consternada no fue el hecho de que lo hiciera tan abiertamente, enfrente de un sospechoso de homicidio y donde hay grabaciones y que cualquiera del FBI puede ver. No, lo que la dejó perpleja fue el hecho de que se negara a hacerlo después de que él mismo se ofreció para serlo, es más, no después de que él mismo rechazara su opción de usar a Fisher como el donante, inclusive había hecho ya la donación. Pero aun así echó por tierra todo lo que habían hecho.

¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso fue porque sentía que se encontraba en la misma situación que Parker? No, ella misma le dejó muy en claro que ella no le negaría ningún derecho como padre.

¿O habrá sido el hecho de que no se sentía cómodo con la forma como lo estaban haciendo? Si bien Ángela tenía razón al decir que Booth preferiría hacer un "depósito directo y sin intermediarios", el agente nunca se pronunció al respecto. ¿Pero que tal si así fuera? ¿Acaso Booth estaba confesándole sus sentimientos? ¿Es posible que Booth la viera como algo más?

Estas y otras incógnitas invaden su mente, pero el problema ahora radicaba en que él no estaba para responderlas. Sí, su forma física estaba ahí, mas no su mente.

_"__Coma inducido por una mala reacción a la anestesia". _Esas palabas nunca las borrará de su memoria ya que ese fue el diagnóstico que dio el neurocirujano que atendió a Booth durante la operación.

Todos sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo, incluso su jefe estaban afligidos. Nadie se esperaba ese diagnóstico. Ni siquiera ella.

Fue entonces que ella tomó una decisión, más bien dos. La primera fue que muchos estudios demostraban que cuando una persona está en coma es recomendable hablarle y contarle historias de su vida, así que ella se dio a la tarea de hacerlo a su propio estilo: escribiendo una novela, no una de crímenes y violencia como acostumbraba en todos sus libros. No, ella crearía una historia de romance y familia, una historia como la que ella está más que segura que nunca tendría con este hombre. Una familia que ambos querían, pero que sabían perfectamente que jamás se realizaría.

Pero lo que más decidida la tenía era su segunda decisión: ella no iba a dejar que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. A ella ya no le importaba la negativa de Booth, él no estaba ahí y la posibilidad de que nunca despertara estaba latente eso fue lo que le llevó a tal decisión: ella iba a quedar embarazada costara lo que costara, nadie iba a negarse ya que era únicamente su decisión y de na die más, incluso ya había preparado una cita en la clínica de fertilización para mañana a primera hora.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-Oh, mi cabeza… - pregunta un hombre de cabello negro despertando y sentándose en la cama mientras comienza a acostumbrarse a la resaca - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta mientras recorre con la vista la habitación en la que se encuentra y de inmediato nota que no es su apartamento ni el de Brennan, sino una habitación del hotel donde se hospedaron debido al caso que están resolviendo.

De pronto unos leves ronquidos llaman su atención, por lo que Booth se ve obligado a ver hacia su izquierda solo para toparse con una mujer profundamente dormida, desnuda y con su cabello desparramado por todo su rostro. Booth reconocería ese cabello y silueta en cualquier parte, en cualquier situación, pero jamás se imaginó que la vería así bajo estas circunstancias.

-¿Bones? – pregunta el hombre desconcertado - ¿qué demonios pasó anoche? – el hombre se sienta al costado de la cama y pone su cabeza entre sus manos mientras recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a su mente aún nublada por el alcohol.

Solo algunos recuerdos llegan en este orden: ellos discutiendo el caso que se encontraba estancado, eran más de las diez de la noche y el único lugar abierto del hotel-restaurante era el bar, ellos dos discutiendo por un tema que no recuerda de momento mientras el suministro de vino parecía ser inagotable, los labios de ella chocando con los suyos con furia y pasión, como si llevaran años reprimidos; Ambos entrando a la habitación del hotel de ella, comenzando a desvestirse como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-Oh Dios… - dice Booth disintiendo y volteando a ver a su compañera – Bones, lo siento… - dice el hombre comenzando a recoger sus cosas y poniéndose al menos el pantalón para así poder abandonar la habitación y cambiarse en la suya – necesitamos discutir todo esto, pero ese día no será hoy…

Susurra el agente desde la puerta e intenta cerrarla con suavidad, esto hace que Brennan se ponga un tanto alerta, pero lo deja pasar y vuelve a dormir por otra hora hasta que finalmente la luz del sol es demasiado molesta para sus ojos.

-Mmm, Booth… - dice Brennan entre dientes y sin abrir los ojos, se da media vuelta e intenta abrazar a la persona junto a ella, al no encontrarse con nadie ahí le hace abrir los ojos y ver que efectivamente no está sola - ¿Habrá sido un sueño? – dice Brennan con voz somnolienta mientras comienza a revisar la habitación en busca de alguna pista que le indique que no estuvo sola anoche en el bar y luego en su cama – si así fue, fue el sueño más vívido que haya tenido…

Brennan se encoje de hombros y decide dejar pasar ese detalle así que busca una muda de ropa y se mete al baño y alistarse antes de que venga su compañero a invitarla a desayunar y luego comenzar el segundo día de investigación.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Bien, aquí les tengo la continuación de esta historia, tal vez no parezca que hayan muchos cambios, pero si lo hay para ser un capítulo de transición, espero les guste o al menos los entretenga por un rato.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Encontramos cajas de estas llenas en su casa – dice Booth al sospechoso nada más entran él y Brennan a la sala de interrogatorios mientras sostiene una botella de vino – ha estado falsificando el vino de Bedford Creek.

-Ha estado cobrando cien dólares por un vino que solo vale tres – añade Brennan.

-Los estúpidos esnobs del vino jamás notarían la diferencia.

-Pero Holt sí lo supo. Él lo averiguó, ¿cierto? Él iba a decírselo a Mortenson.

-Ese no era asunto de Holt – dice el sospechoso viendo a Booth – Le dije que se quedara fuera de esto. Necesito el dinero para los pleitos falsos contra Mortenson. No iba a dejar que ese bastardo tomara mi lugar, mi familia ha estado aquí desde hace 80 años.

-¿Este tipo es un completo estúpido? – una voz totalmente fuera de lugar llama la atención de Booth, este levanta la cabeza hacia el lado del sospechoso para encontrarse a un bebé de caricatura subido en una sillita y saludándolo.

-Oh Dios.

-Booth, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no se calla y pide un abogado? – comienza a alegar de nuevo Stewie, viendo al sospechoso con desdén – usted señor, es un gran error.

-Algunas personas a veces sienten el remordimiento, y ellos quieren batir directamente el record.

-Por favor, fabrica un vino que ni siquiera un vagabundo usaría para cocinar. Nunca se arrepintió de eso.

-Nadie te ha preguntado.

-Booth, ¿con quién estás hablando? – pregunta Brennan, confundida por la actitud tan fuera de lugar de su compañero.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta el sospechoso, igual o más confundido.

-Nada, solo prosiga – dice Booth volteando a ver a Stewie y luego a Bones.

-Lo seguí hasta Mortenson's. Él tenía una de las botellas, era tarde y…

-Lo acorralaste en la bodega y lo golpeaste hasta la muerte para encerrarle… bla bla bla bla bla… eso ya lo sabemos – interrumpe Stewie de nuevo.

-¿No te vas a callar? – interrumpe Booth esta vez – ¡cállate!

-Booth, ¿con quién estás hablando? – pregunta Brennan de nuevo, cada vez más preocupada.

-¿Primero tienes una aventura inducida por el alcohol con ella y la abandonas en medio de la noche antes de que despierte y ahora vas a dejarla hacerse esa inseminación para que tenga a ese bebé ella sola?

-Yo no dije eso.

-¡DEJA DE SER TAN HIPÓCRITA!¡TÚ VAS ABANDONAR A TU HIJO!¡Oh la penumbra más profunda de la noche inunda mi pequeño armazón.

-¡No, no puedo alejarme!¡Yo nunca dije eso, ¿ok?! ¿Lo entiendes? – dice Booth al borde del llanto – no puedo simplemente huir, este es mi hijo del que hablamos… si no puedo involucrarme, no quiero que ella tenga al bebé.

-¡Y el sol brilla de nuevo! ¡Bien dicho, Boothie!

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Usted cállese y no se mueva! – le grita Brennan al sospechoso mientras toma a Booth y lo saca de la sala de interrogatorios – Booth, tú te vienes conmigo.

-¡No, esperen! ¡Están dejando a un niño desvalido con un asesino! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Brennan una vez ambos están en el pasillo

-No puedo hacerlo... escucha, necesito estar implicado. Si voy a ser el padre, entonces tengo que ser el padre.

-Estuviste viendo algo, ¿Qué viste ahí dentro, Booth?

-A Stewie, ya sabes, el bebé de "Padre de Familia".

-¿Tú viste a Stewie, ahí dentro de la sala de interrogatorios?

-¿Y entonces qué me dices del bebé?

-Está bien, no quiero tener un hijo.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-No, eso no importa ahora, Booth, tenemos que ir al hospital.

-No es para tanto, ¿Sí?

-¡Sí lo es. Booth, pensaste que habías visto a Luc Robitalle, después el fantasma de un amigo y ahora un bebé de dibujos animados! ¡Créeme, algo está mal! ¡Confía en mí!

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS, HOSPITAL GENERAL WASHINGTON

-Vamos, ya deberían de tener los resultados del escáner ya – dice Hodgins al resto del equipo que está en la sala de espera.

-Están buscando una segunda opinión – dice Cam.

-¡Entonces el otro médico debió de estar presente!

-¿Estás bien, Sweets?

-¡No, no lo estoy! ¡En estos momentos no soy el psiquiatra del día! ¡Solo soy el tipo cuyo amigo tiene problemas y le está costando llevarlo! ¿Bien? Lo siento. Solo necesito un momento a solas… - dice Sweets abandonando la sala.

-Claro… - dice Cam secamente.

-Rayos, solo cuando lo piensas sabes que es que – dice Hodgins sentándose junto a Ángela ¿No podemos dar nada por sentado, no?

-¿Por qué es tan fácil olvidarlo?

-Angie, cuando nos separamos, cualquiera de nosotros lo pudo haber detenido. Habría sido fácil.

-Lo sé…

-Tiene que ser fácil… empezar de nuevo.

-Piensan que es un astrocitoma policítico cerebelar.

-Rayos, eso suena mal.

-Un tumor cerebral. Suele ser benigno…

-Suele ser.

-Lo están preparando para la operación ahora.

-Vaya, que rápido.

-No quisieron contemplar otras opciones.

-Oh, vamos – interrumpe Ángela - No debe estar solo antes de entrar ahí, Brennan.

-Solo quería que todos supieran que estadísticamente él estará bien – en ese momento se forma un silencio incómodo entre el grupo y Ángela intenta abrazarla, pero Brennan no la deja – esto no se trata de mí.

Brennan se separa de ellos y va a acompañar a Booth a la sala de preparación. Booth se percata de su presencia casi de inmediato y le dirige su sonrisa boba en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan.

-Operación debe durar al menos unas dos horas.

-Me estaba acostumbrando a las alucinaciones, me siento solo – la charada de Booth hace que ambos rían.

-Vas a estar bien, Booth. El Dr. Jurzik es uno de los mejores.

-¿Estarás conmigo en la sala de operaciones?

-No, te veré en recuperación.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué vas a hacer, sentarte en la sala de espera y leer todas esas revistas viejas durante horas?

-No soy neuróloga, Booth, ni cirujana.

-Sí, pero eres una genio, eso es suficiente para mí.

-Además, sabrás si están metiendo la pata.

-Preguntaré.

El momento de ambos es interrumpido súbitamente por los médicos quienes se acercan a Booth para hacerle la última revisión. Booth finalmente le hace una seña a Brennan para que le haga la pregunta al médico, ella lo hace hasta que finalmente es hora de la cirugía.

-¿Pueden detenerse un segundo? – dice Booth a los enfermeros que lo llevan en la camilla y volteando a ver a Brennan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escucha Bones, hay algo que tengo que decirte… esto… es acerca de lo que pasó antes…

-Booth, estabas alucinando, no tienes que disculparte por algo así…

-No Bones, no se trata de la alucinación… es lo que estaba discutiendo con ella… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuados, necesitamos hablar de esto, de nosotros, en cuanto todo esto termine.

-Booth, yo…

-No hay peros Bones - Dice Booth con una mirada de seriedad – ah, y otra cosa… Bones, si no lo logro…

-Booth, vas a estar bien….

-Sí, pero si no… quiero que tengas mi esperma.

-Ya sabes para tener a nuestro hijo…

-Booth…

-Lo quiero para ti – Booth se toma un momento de respiro para que Brennan pueda asimilar todo lo que Booth le acaba de decir – realmente vas a ser una buena madre…

-Vas a estar bien, Booth. Estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo.

-Estoy listo – dice Booth, la cual es la señal para que Brennan llame a los enfermeros para que se lleven al agente al quirófano.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: **Bien, y como cada viernes aquí viene una actualización en mi historia. Bueno, sí admito que la historia es un poco confusa, pero los agujeros en la trama se irán llenando de a pocos, porque vamos, si todo se resolviera de inmediato no sería divertido. Bueno, aquí está la actualización, espero les guste o al menos los entretenga.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Nerviosismo.

Ese es el sentimiento que invade a la Dra. Temperance Brennan en estos momentos, al fin ha llegado el momento de llevar a cabo el deseo que ha estado inundando su mente durante los últimos meses: el anhelo de ser madre.

No sabe exactamente la razón por la cual está tan nerviosa, es un simple procedimiento de rutina que puede volver a repetirse, no una cirugía de vida o muerte. Quizás es el hecho de que haya tomado esa decisión sola, y haya llegado a la clínica de fertilización completamente sola, lo cual definitivamente fue la mejor opción ya que el resto del equipo no es tan cercano a ella, ya no digamos Ángela que habría armado tanto alboroto y antes de que ella lo supiera ya todo el Jeffersonian se habría enterado de lo que intentaba hacer a espaldas de Booth.

Booth… un solo recuerdo de él hace que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Brennan mientras una lágrima hace un intento por asomarse por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, pero ella hace todo lo posible para mantenerla en su lugar.

Brennan sabe que si quiere enfocarse en esto necesita calmar sus nervios, y la única forma que conoce en estos momentos es una distracción. Descartando las revistas viejas en la mesita a su lado por desactualizadas, Brennan decide distraerse viendo a su alrededor. Sin contar a la recepcionista,

Brennan en ese momento se da cuenta de que ella es la única en la sala de espera sin un acompañante ya que en la sala de espera solo hay dos parejas. Tres asientos a su derecha se encuentra una pareja de dos mujeres de poco más de 25 años que están hojeando un catálogo de donantes de esperma, Brennan no puede escuchar lo que dicen, pero ella sabe leer los labios y puede deducir de que ellas están teniendo una plática común de mujeres acerca de los atributos físicos que tienen lo donantes. Brennan sabe que es una pareja homosexual, pero no puede evitar reír al pensar que se comportan exactamente igual que si fuera Ángela viendo a Booth.

Brennan entonces voltea a ver a la segunda es una pareja de mediana edad que está viendo unas hojas de papel que la mujer tiene en sus manos. por las lágrimas que recorren las mejillas de la mujer y por los movimientos de sus labios ella puede saber que ellos están felices porque están esperando a su primer hijo, que ellos habían intentado de todo durante décadas y que hasta ahora han podido concebir no solo un bebé, sino que ella está esperando gemelos, ella posa una mano con ternura sobre su vientre de 5 meses mientras mira a su esposo que le corresponde con una sonrisa, ellos están excitados porque dentro de unos minutos van a saber el sexo de los bebés. Brennan no puede evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a la mujer que voltea a verla con un rostro radiante de felicidad. Brennan se da cuenta de que esto puede ser una intromisión para la pareja y entonces decide bajar su mirada avergonzada hacia su teléfono, mientras finge estar revisando su correo electrónico.

-¿Temperance Brennan? –interrumpe sus pensamientos la voz de la recepcionista avisándole que es su turno para entrar al consultorio.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Bien Dra. Brennan, veo que su expediente médico es impecable, y además está en sus días fértiles. No veo ninguna razón para impedir que la inseminación sea llevada a cabo hoy mismo – dice la doctora que atiende a Brennan mientras revisa los expedientes tanto de ella como el del donante – aunque no pude evitar notar que esta cita estaba programada para dentro de un mes, sé que puedo sonar indiscreta, pero es una pregunta de rutina ¿Puedo saber por qué ha decidido hacer esto ahora?

-Bueno, es que han salido algunos imprevistos, entre ellos un viaje a unas ruinas en Centro América, y bueno, aún no sé cuanto tiempo voy a estar afuera así que decidí que lo mejor sería llevar a cabo la operación antes de que me vaya a la expedición.

Lo que Brennan acaba de declarar no es una total mentira, esta excavación estaba planeada con varios meses de anticipación, aún necesitaba arreglar algunos detalles menores con Cam a pesar de que ya había dado la autorización. Pero más que nada todavía tenía que discutirlo con Booth, iba a hacerlo después de que resolvieran el caso del tipo en el cabernet, pero debido al repentino coma de Booth, Brennan no puede hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera está segura de si Booth despertará algún día o tan siquiera la recuerde, así que lo mejor será mantener el secreto durante algún tiempo hasta que todo esté asegurado.

La doctora no puede evitar notar que Brennan está ocultándole algo, pero decide dejarlo pasar. Ella sabe que la vida personal de sus pacientes no son de su incumbencia, mucho menos las razones por las que están ahí, pero aun así hay algo que la preocupa y no necesita sacarlo con gran urgencia.

-Entiendo, Dra. Brennan – dice la galena revelando una sonrisa a su paciente para darle un poco de seguridad – solo necesito hacerle algunos exámenes de rutina mientras le pido a mi asistente que busque las muestras del Señor Booth – la mujer se levanta y le informa a su asistente que busque el frasco necesario.

Brennan mientras tanto se levanta y va a meterse en el cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Ella sabe que en cuanto entre en la habitación de inseminación no habrá vuelta atrás. Su decisión ya había sido tomada desde el día del diagnóstico de Booth y no hay nadie que la detenga en esos momentos.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Brennan está sentada en el asiento del piloto de su automóvil, viendo hacia la pared del estacionamiento como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La decisión está tomada y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Brennan sabe que la decisión era suya y de nadie más, nadie podía detenerla ahora, ni siquiera Booth. Pero a pesar de esto hay un sentimiento que aqueja a Brennan y que no puede describir a cabalidad. Solo sabe que es una sensación de soledad y tristeza. Lo cual es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que sabe que debería de estar sintiendo exactamente ahora. Brennan inconscientemente lleva su mano derecha hacia su abdomen mientras las lágrimas amenazan con desbordar sus ojos. ¿Por qué su mente racional está actuando en este momento? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando Booth se negó a ayudarla? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes de que se acostara en esa camilla? ¿Por qué su raciocinio funciona a toda velocidad ahora que ya no hay vuelta atrás?

-¿Qué acabo de hacer? – es lo único que alcanza decir Brennan antes de romper finalmente en llanto y comienza a sollozar amargamente sobre el volante de su auto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Bien, y como cada viernes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, es ahora que comienza la trama principal de la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_"__Amando a alguien te expones al sufrimiento. _

_Esa es la triste verdad. _

_Quizá te rompan el corazón, quizás le rompas el corazón y nunca más podrás mirarte a ti mismo de la misma forma. _

_Esos son los riesgos."_

_-Cerrado, Jefe_

_-Gracias Wendell – dice Booth desde la entrada a la oficina de su esposa para después dirigir su vista a su esposa - ¿Sabes? Creo… creo que tienes razón. Ya sabes, deberíamos vender este sitio._

_-¿No le tienes miedo al sepulturero?_

_-No, le dije que si no nos dejaba en paz lo mataría, y me creyó._

_-Creo que te refieres a que le dijiste a Max que se lo dijera a él._

_-Sí._

_-Caroline dice que si no pueden unir el arma con Jared y no pueden encontrar mi abrigo él va a salir libre. No podemos vender el club, tu hermano va a necesitar un trabajo – Brennan hace una pausa en su explicación – Además, tengo otra confesión que hacer._

_-¿Qué?_

_"__Ves a dos personas y piensas que deben estar juntas, pero no pasa nada._

_-Bueno, sabes – Brennan se sienta en el regazo de su esposo y juega con su corbata pícaramente - esa copa de vino que compartimos todas las noches…_

_-Sí…_

_-Voy a tener que rechazarla…_

_-Oh, dilo de una vez, Bren. Solo porque te tomes una copa de vino todas las noches con tu marido, no significa que seas una alcohólica…_

_-No es por eso…_

_-No… - dice Booth tras unos segundos mientras su mente asimila la información y une todos los puntos que Bren le da - ¡¿Sí?! – Booth no puede disimular su alegría y finalmente besa a su esposa en los labios, cuando finalmente se separan él dirige su mano hacia su abdomen - ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Un niño?_

_-O una niña…_

_"__El pensamiento de perder tanto control sobre la felicidad personal es insostenible. Esa es la carga. _

_Como alas, tienen peso, sentimos ese peso en nuestras espaldas, pero son una carga que nos impulsan. Cargas que nos permiten volar."_

-Nos permiten volar… - Brennan repite la última frase del libro que estaba escribiendo para Booth durante su coma, ella levanta la mirada de la pantalla por un momento para ver con tristeza al hombre que ama acostado en esa camilla.

Sigue exactamente en la misma posición en la que ha estado los último cuatro días. Brennan echa un último vistazo al último párrafo del libro y mantiene su dedo sobre el botón de borrado, pero en el último instante, en su lugar decide guardar el archivo. Y dirige de nuevo su mirada hacia el agente, quien comienza a moverse voluntariamente y comienza a parpadear los ojos.

-Fue un sueño tan extraño… - Brennan no lo puede creer, intenta contener las lágrimas en ese momento, ¡Booth está despierto y hablando!

-Booth… - es lo único que alcanza a decir ya que su estado de shock inicial no la deja decir nada más, finalmente deja la computadora por un lado y se dirige a la camilla para revisar al agente -¡¿Booth?! ¡Estás despierto! – dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Fue tan real…

-Tu operación fue un éxito, pero reaccionaste mal a la anestesia. Has estado en coma durante cuatro días… tardaste demasiado en despertar…

-Parecía tan real…

-No fue real… - dice Brennan, ella sabe perfectamente que lo que dice solo es mitad verdad, pero también sabe que no debe sobrecargar a Booth con información, sobre todo la información que ella guarda tan celosamente y no ha compartido con nadie directamente.

-¿Quién eres?

Brennan no se esperaba estas palabras… ¿Será posible? Después de todo esto, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, ¿él no la recuerda?

Esto es demasiado para Brennan, tal vez ella sea una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero esto es demasiado. Ella sale de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, toma su celular y marca el número de Cam. Cuando finalmente cuelga, Brennan ya no lo puede soportar más y finalmente rompe en el llanto que ha estado guardando durante demasiado tiempo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN**

-Esto es demasiado, incluso para Brennan – dice Ángela mientras observa la pantalla negra del Angelatrón.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya escuchaste el diagnóstico del médico, no podemos hacer nada hasta que él despierte –responde Hodgins acomodándose en el escritorio en el que está sentado - Tal vez con un poco de suerte Brennan lo ayude a despertar con ese libro que está escribiendo…

-Eso espero, pero más que nada espero que ella finalmente admita sus sentimientos hacia Booth, eso dos han estado jugando a la negación durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí.

Ángela y Hodgins notan e inmediato el silencio incómodo que se formó en la habitación cuando ella mencionó los sentimientos reprimidos de Booth y Brennan.

-Hodgins, ya sé lo que estás pensando, así que si vas a decirlo, hazlo de una buena vez – dice Ángela con seriedad y molestia.

-Ángela, ¿Por qué terminamos? – dice Hodgins armándose de valor para hablar finalmente - ¿Qué hicimos mal?

-Fue culpa de ambos… mi renuencia a tener una pareja estable…

-Mis celos…

-Mis inseguridades…

-Mi falta de valor para detenerte a tiempo y no dejarte ir…

Tras decir esta última frase, Hodgins cae en la cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran: están uno frente a otro y con sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros. Ellos están a punto de acortar esa ínfima distancia entre sus labios, pero casi de inmediato son interrumpidos por una voz desde el pasillo del laboratorio.

-¡Ángela, Hodgins, vengan de inmediato! ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

-¿Qué sucede, Cam? – pregunta Hodgins preocupado mientras ve como su jefa recupera el aliento.

-Es Booth… él… él ha… - dice Cam con la voz entrecortada mientras intenta armar sus pensamientos.

-¿No me digas que él…? – interrumpe Ángela llevando ambas manos en su boca mientras intenta negarse a sí misma la posibilidad de que Booth no lo haya logrado, pero sobre todo pensando en lo devastadora que sería esta noticia para Brennan.

-¡No, no es nada de eso, Booth… ¡Booth está despierto!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-¿Ya casi son dos meses, cierto? – dice un hombre octogenario apartando la vista de la comida que está preparando en la pequeña cocina hacia el hombre que está sentado en el sofá de la sala observando el televisor pero sin prestarle atención a lo que está viendo.

-Sí, aún no puedo creer que se fuera así nada más, sin decirle nada a nadie – responde el hombre mientras se acomoda en el sofá y saca un suspiro – Pops, ¿crees que regrese algún día?

-No lo sé, Seeley, esa chica tuya es un verdadero misterio, si tú no puedes saber si ella regresará, yo menos.

-Pops, ella… no sé por que pensé que estábamos casados, durante una semana entera pensé que ella era mi esposa y estaba embarazada, pero todo resultó ser un sueño… un sueño del que nadie me da una explicación clara, ni siquiera Sweets, y eso que él mismo se considera un experto en eso…

-Oh vamos, Seeley, no tienes que pensarlo tanto, recuerda que muchas veces los sueños son un reflejo de nuestros deseos más profundos, y eso es más que evidente en ti. Solo ten un poco de paciencia y verás como todo se irá dilucidando.

-Si tú lo dices… - Booth está a punto de agregar algo más, pero entonces suena su celular, al ver el remitente Booth no duda ni un segundo en responder – Booth.

-Agente Booth, aquí Sweets, solo llamaba para recordarle que tiene una cita para mañana en la tarde conmigo.

-Ya lo sé Sweets, bajo ninguna circunstancia olvidaría nuestra sesión para reincorporarme en mi antiguo puesto en el FBI.

-Eso espero, Agente Booth, lo espero entonces.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres regresar al FBI tan pronto? – pregunta el abuelo de Booth cuando este finalmente corta la llamada – aún no tienes noticias de tu compañera y el Jeffersonian aún no ha recibido la noticia.

-Los chicos del Jeffersonian han estado trabajando en casos del Limbo mientras estaba en recuperación, así que realmente no han estado tan aburridos sin mí, además, ya conoces a Sweets, a este punto estoy más que seguro que hasta en las oficinas de Los Ángeles saben que mañana estaré de regreso en el trabajo… - antes de que Booth pudiera proseguir con su discurso, es interrumpido nuevamente por su celular, pero esta vez el remitente es desconocido – Agente Especial Seeley Booth.

-¿Agente Booth? Vaya, había olvidado que usted era un agente del FBI… - dice la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

-Agente Booth, soy la Dra. Maddie Laurent de la clínica de fertilización a la que la Dra. Brennan asistió…

¿Bones acudiendo a una clínica de fertilización? Esto no puede estar pasando, Booth no puede creer que ella esté intentando hacer algo así tan repentinamente, pero sabe que no puede sacar conclusiones tan rápido, así que lo mejor será sacar toda la información posible de la doctora al teléfono.

-Sí, ¿y cuál es la razón por la que me llama a mí? – dice Booth con el tono más indiferente que puede usar en estos momentos de confusión.

-Agente Booth, estoy intentando localizar a la Dra. Brennan desde hace una semana cuando se supone que debía acudir a su primera cita para el chequeo de su embarazo, pero ella no contesta su celular, así que tuve que llamar a la primera persona que aparecía en su lista de contactos de emergencia, el cual sería usted… - la doctora hace una pausa para tomar aire antes de agregar algo que le hiela la sangre a Booth – es el primer caso con el que me topo en el cual el donante es el primer contacto de emergencia…

-Desafortunadamente yo tampoco tengo idea del paradero de la Dra. Brennan, así que lo mejor será que siga intentando comunicarse con ella, buenas noches – dice Booth cortando la llamada de inmediato sin darle tiempo a la doctora de despedirse siquiera. Booth apaga el televisor de inmediato mientras coloca su cabeza entre sus manos mientras comienza a analizar todo lo que acaban de decirle por teléfono

¿Primer chequeo? ¿Embarazo? ¿Él es el donante? Estas preguntas son demasiado confusas para Booth. Pronto estas comienzan a cobrar sentido mientras a su mente llegan algunos recuerdos de cosas acontecidas dos meses atrás, antes de su cirugía: Booth y Brennan resolviendo un caso en una plantación y fábrica de vino, ellos tomando demasiado y teniendo sexo, ellos capturando al asesino mientras él sufre de algunas alucinaciones; y finalmente, la promesa que Booth le hizo hacer a Brennan antes de entrar al quirófano.

-¿Estás bien, Seeley? – dice Hank acercándose a su nieto al notar la palidez de su rostro y el silencio absoluto que reinó en esa habitación desde que él terminó esa llamada.

-Sí, estoy bien, Pops, solo necesito descansar un poco… - dice Booth levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación y se tira directo en la cama.

Booth sabe que tiene que hablar de inmediato con Brennan, pero para su infortunio, él desconoce su paradero y no cree que ella aparezca durante los próximos días, así que no tendrá más opción que esperar hasta que ella decida aparecer por su propia cuenta.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Bien, y como cada viernes aquí les traigo una actualización. Sí, sé que algunos están ansiosos por saber lo que realmente pasó ese día, pero tengan paciencia, todo se irá explicando por partes y aún faltan algunas sorpresas además del drama subsecuente. Si todo fuera demasiado rápido no sería divertido, ¿Cierto? Bien, sin más preámbulo, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten o al menos los entretenga.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Templanza – dice una mujer de cabello blanquecino colocando una carta de tarot sobre la mesa de picnic donde ella, Brennan y Ángela están sentada.

-Y la primera carta que voltea es, literalmente, tu nombre – dice Ángela medio con sarcasmo y medio en serio - ¿Vas a decirme que eso es una coincidencia?

-Sí, de una en 78 posibilidades.

-Estaba en la cima.

-En realidad no me habla a mí – la mujer ahora saca otras dos carta, esta vez el ermitaño y la sacerdotisa – ahora veo a un hombre enfermo en el hospital. Se refugió en una vida de sueños. En ese sueño le ayuda a crear esa vida de ensueño contándole una historia, ambos son tan felices en esa historia, tan felices que es triste cuando finalmente despierta.

-Bien, sin ofenderte a ti y a tu psíquica, pero acabo de bajarme de un vuelo desde Guatemala, quiero ir a registrarme con Cam, darme un baño y cambiarme.

-Oh – dice Ángela con una sonrisa al ver la siguiente carta sacada por Avalon: los amantes.

-El hombre cuya vida salvó está muy emocionado de poder verla.

-No, yo no salvo vidas, la gente ya está muerta cuando llego a ellos.

-Estoy bastante segura de que salvó la vida de alguien – dice ahora la psíquica sacando ahora la carta de la fuerza – un hombre con el corazón de un león.

-¡Booth tiene un corazón de león! – interrumpe de nuevo una Ángela cada vez más convencida.

-Este hombre estaba perdido, usted le trajo la luz que le mostró el camino a casa. Sin ella él habría muerto.

-Booth estaba en coma, Brennan le leía el libro que estaba escribiendo.

-Cuando Booth despertó, él pensó que tenían juntos una vida totalmente diferente. –Dice Ángela para explicarle la situación a Avalon- Pensó que estaban casados, lo pensó por días.

-Estaban unidos en ese momento, siguen unidos.

-Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido… - dice Brennan ya cansada de esta situación, así que decide levantarse y tomar su bolso.

Avalon sigue ignorando el escepticismo de Brennan y decide sacar la siguiente carta.

-Está embarazada – dice Avalon, mientras Brennan se detiene en seco ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-¿qué? – dice con evidente nerviosismo, absolutamente nadie sabe de eso, ni siquiera Booth, mucho menos Ángela - ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Quiero decir en su libro… - Avalon sabe que Brennan está mintiendo a propósito, sabe que ella está guardando algo para sí misma, pero de momento será mejor seguirle la corriente.

-No, yo borré el libro.

-Ángela, estoy cansada. Voy a ir a registrarme al laboratorio y después a mi apartamento. Encantada de conocerla, Señorita Armonía.

-Bajo la superficie helada late un corazón muy cálido.

-Su vida está en un punto de giro muy crítico. Entre una gran felicidad… -Avalon interrumpe su plática para sacar una nueva carta.

-Esa es la muerte…

**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE, APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

¿Embarazada?

¿Cómo alguien como la Dra. Temperance Brennan pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso?

Ella está sentada en el retrete mientras observa las tres pruebas de embarazo caseras que tiene junto a ella, esperando el tiempo óptimo para tener un resultado fiable.

Mientras ella espera pacientemente, Brennan comienza a recordar todo lo sucedido dos meses atrás, intentando entender como olvidó por completo la inseminación artificial, pero sobre todo intenta entender por qué no quiso hablar con Booth, por qué lo dejó abandonado en el hospital sin decir una sola palabra.

Brennan es despertada de sus cavilaciones por la alarma de su celular, dándole a entender que el tiempo de espera de las pruebas ha terminado. Brennan dirige la mirada finalmente hacia los palillos, y ni bien su mirada se posa en los resultados, lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro, lágrimas que aún no sabe bien por que son, bien podrían ser de tristeza, de alegría o de confusión… o bien por todas esas razones juntas.

**A LA NOCHE DEL DIA SIGUIENTE, APARTAMENTO DE SEELEY BOOTH**

Booth está sentado en el sofá de su sala viendo la repetición de un juego de béisbol por la televisión. Si bien su mirada está puesta en el partido de los Nationals, su mente está divagando en otra cosa. Booth comienza a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando Brennan y él estaban revisando la cueva subterránea en busca de más restos o evidencias de los prosélitos asesinados hacía tantos años. Booth quería hablar con Brennan acerca de la inseminación, pero la oportunidad nunca se dio, y cuando él finalmente se armaba de valor para hablarle, ella siempre encontraba una evidencia importante y el tema regresaba al caso de inmediato.

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos golpes en su puerta, Booth decide apagar el televisor, el partido estaba demasiado aburrido en todo caso además de que los Nationals perdieron ese partido. Mientras el agente avanza hacia la entrada, comienza a preguntarse quien iría a esas horas de la noche a buscarlo a su apartamento en vez de llamarlo a su celular. Pero justamente cuando abre la puerta todas sus respuestas se ven respondidas casi instantáneamente.

-Bones… - es lo único que alcanza a decir el agente al ver a su compañera y amiga parada frente a él temblando de frío y con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos por las lágrimas -¿Estás bien? ¿Se abrió la herida de tu brazo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Booth mientras abre la puerta y le abre paso a la antropóloga para que entre en su casa.

-Booth… yo… estoy bien… mi brazo… está bien… - dice ella con la voz entrecortada mientras se sienta en el sofá mientras Booth la cubre con la manta que él tenía puesta antes.

-¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas de la noche a mi casa?

-Booth si quieres puedo irme, esto puede esperar hasta mañana… - Brennan, frustrada, intenta levantarse e irse de ahí pero es detenida por la mano de Booth.

-Tú no me causas ninguna molestia, Bones – responde el agente con una sonrisa – solo me extraña que vengas a estas horas de la noche a mi casa sin previo aviso.

-Booth… hay algo que debo decirte… - dice Brennan armando sus pensamientos, ya había practicado muchas veces como iba a decir esto, pero ahora que está frente a Booth todo quedó totalmente olvidado.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? – dice Booth intentando mantener la mayor seriedad posible, él ya ha deducido a qué ha venido Brennan, pero sabe que lo mejor es dejar que ella lo diga con sus propias palabras.

-Booth, estoy embarazada… - dice Brennan sacando de su bolso las tres pruebas de embarazo, todas positivas – y tú… tú eres… tú eres el padre.


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: **Oh vaya, llegó la hora de publicar uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito en toda mi carrera de escritor amateur ya que el capítulo no salía como yo quería, pero al final todo salió.. sé que incluso me voy a ganar muchos insultos y amenazas por publicar esto, pero bueno... igual me voy a arriesgar. Solo les digo que tengan fe, todo va a salir bien para B&amp;B, pero no será en este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-Booth… hay algo que debo decirte… - dice Brennan armando sus pensamientos, ya había practicado muchas veces como iba a decir esto, pero ahora que está frente a Booth todo quedó totalmente olvidado.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? – dice Booth intentando mantener la mayor seriedad posible, él ya ha deducido a qué ha venido Brennan, pero sabe que lo mejor es dejar que ella lo diga con sus propias palabras.

-Booth, estoy embarazada… - dice Brennan sacando de su bolso las tres pruebas de embarazo, todas positivas – y tú… tú eres… tú eres el padre.

Silencio. Un silencio demasiado incómodo para Brennan invade toda la habitación. Ella esperaba que al menos Booth le dedicara esa sonrisa boba que siempre tiene dibujada en el rostro, pero ni eso. Su facciones son casi indescifrables, su rostro solo revela indiferencia y seriedad, incluso podría jurar que está decepcionado con ella.

-Ya lo sabía –es la única respuesta que Booth le da tras unos largos minutos de silencio que se sintieron como una eternidad.

-Booth, por si no lo recordabas, tú fuiste a la clínica… - Brennan interrumpe su explicación cuando la respuesta de Booth es asimilada por su mente, de todas las respuestas que ella esperaba de Booth, esta es la única en la que no había pensado -¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Cómo?

-Bones… - Booth se sienta junto a Brennan soltando un suspiro y viéndola directo a los ojos –te desapareciste durante dos meses sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ángela.

-¿Y eso como ayuda para saber que estoy embarazada? No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Ángela… –dice Brennan cuando Booth se detiene para recolectar sus pensamientos.

-Me llamaron de la clínica de fertilización para preguntarme de tu paradero, por lo que me dijeron habías dejado tu primera cita para confirmar el embarazo para hace un mes, y al parecer habías dejado mi número como primer contacto de emergencia.

-Eso explica todo…

-Sí…

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo. Booth finalmente ha dejado de verla a los ojos y ahora mira hacia el suelo.

-Booth… no vine hasta acá para decirte solamente eso… Booth, creo que finalmente comprendí lo que querías decir cuando estábamos en la sala de interrogatorios hace dos meses…

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? – pregunta el agente sinceramente, a pesar de que ya ha logrado bastante al recuperar la memoria, aún hay muchas cosas que están pendientes.

-Booth, antes de que te llevara al hospital para ser examinado por el tumor, estabas viendo alucinaciones, y la última de ellas era la de Stewie, un bebé de caricaturas…

-Sí Bones, ya sé quien es Stewie… - dice Booth interrumpiendo a su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Booth, dijiste claramente que no ibas a dejar que yo llevara a cabo esa inseminación… -continúa Brennan con su historia, pero pausa un momento para tomar aire y ver a Booth quien solo se limita a escucharla atentamente – al principio solo creí que te referías a la forma como el bebé sería concebido… pero después de todo lo que pasó estos días, con Ángela, con Avalon, y hace unas en el consultorio…

-¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir, Bones? – pregunta Booth entendiendo a donde está llevando la conversación Brennan, pero desafortunadamente para él no debe apresurarla, ya que si lo hace lo único que lograría es que salga corriendo de su apartamento.

-Booth, después de ver todo lo que has pasado con Parker y lo de tu operación, he llegado a la conclusión de que no podía dejarte fuera de todo esto…

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Bones?

-Primero que nada, supongo que debería de darle tu apellido… - dice Brennan colocando una mano sobre su vientre aún plano – pero creo que lo que deberíamos discutir realmente es lo que pasa entre nosotros…

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre nosotros exactamente, Bones? – pregunta Booth tomando asiento junto a Brennan y viéndola con total seriedad a los ojos, aguantando las ganas de sonreír, brincar de alegría, abrazarla… por Dios, quisiera incluso besarla en esos momentos para demostrarle lo que en verdad piensa de ella.

-Booth… creo que deberíamos de vivir juntos.

-¿Qué? – Booth queda anonadado por lo que Brennan le acaba de decir, apenas le acaba de decir que va a ser padre y ya le está pidiendo que vivan juntos, sin siquiera haber tenido una cita antes.

-Sí, después de analizar toda la situación, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para nosotros sería vivir juntos en la misma casa.

-Bones, ¿Estás hablando en serio? – dice Booth mientras una sonrisa de comienza a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio, Booth. Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que el bebé nos necesita a ambos, no importa si no estamos juntos, siempre y cuando nos tenga a ambos…

-Detente ahí, Bones… - dice el Agente levantando la mano para que Brennan detenga su discurso -¿qué me quieres decir con "aunque no estemos juntos"?

-Booth, tú y yo no tenemos una relación. Bueno, al menos no fuera del trabajo…

-¿Y por qué crees que no podemos tener una relación, Bones? – interrumpe Booth bruscamente y elevando el tono más de lo necesario - ¿Por qué quieres que vivamos juntos aun si no tenemos una relación formal?

-¡Para criar a nuestro bebé, Booth! – dice Brennan alzando la voz también -¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías? ¿Qué estuviéramos en esto juntos?

-¡Sí, Bones, pero en todos los sentidos de la palabra, no solo por obligación!

-¿A qué te refieres? – dice Brennan bajando la voz con nerviosismo.

-¡A que te amo, Temperance! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! – dice Booth parándose de pronto mientras comienza a caminar por la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada -Bones… hace dos meses, cuando te fuiste a no sé que país del tercer mundo, me dejaste solo con mi memoria hecha un queso suizo y pensando que estaba casado contigo… ¿Sabes? Muy en el fondo yo quería que todo eso fuera una realidad, que en verdad estuvieras enamorada de mi y que algún día nos casáramos. ¿Y sabes qué más? Aún sigo queriendo eso…

-Booth, te equivocas, no estás enamorado de mí… - dice Brennan sacando su celular y buscando unas fotos de unas radiografías –Sweets me mostró los escaneos de tu cerebro antes y después de que regresaras al trabajo –explica Brennan señalando a unas partes del cerebro de Booth - ¿Ves? En verdad no estabas enamorado de mí, solo fue un efecto secundario de tu tumor y de la historia que te estaba leyendo mientras estabas en coma…

-Puedes decir toda la palabrería absurda que quieras Bones, yo estoy seguro de lo que sentía antes y de lo que siento ahora, y créeme, no es producto de ninguna alucinación o de una historia inventada. Ese extraño sueño que tuve lo único que hizo fue reafirmar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-¡¿Palabrería absurda?! – dice Brennan levantando la voz -¡Esto no es simple palabrería absurda, Booth! ¡Son hechos científicos! ¡El que creyeras estar enamorado de mí solo fue una sugestión de tu mente!

-¡Está bien, digamos que te creo! ¡Pero ahora dime algo! ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te quieres mudar conmigo?

-¡Para que podamos ciar a nuestro hijo juntos, Booth! ¡No quiero que pases por lo mismo que ya pasaste con Parker!

-¿Y de qué manera esa situación sería diferente a la que tengo actualmente con Parker, eh? Bones, la situación que me estás planteando es exactamente la misma…

-¿Qué es entonces lo que quieres que te diga, Booth?

-Esto no se trata solo de palabras, Bones…

-¡Claro que se trata de palabras! ¡Solo dime lo que quieres que te diga y yo te lo diré! – dice Brennan alzando la voz en cada palabra -¿Qué te amo? ¿Qué quiero que pasemos toda la vida juntos? ¿Qué quiero casarme contigo? ¡Escoge tú!

-Esas son solo promesas vacías, Bones…

-Exactamente mi punto.

-Déjame terminar, Bones esas palabras son solo promesas vacías si no lo dices de corazón, si en verdad no quieres que esas cosas sucedan, nunca harás que pasen.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo entonces? –dice Brennan ya fastidiada con el sermón de Booth, ella está dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa para terminar esta discusión lo más pronto posible.

-¡Esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero, sino de lo que tú quieres, Temperance! – dice Booth tomando a su compañera de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero ella ladea la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual - ¡Escúchame Temperance! ¡No quiero que cometas un error ahora! ¡No quiero que tomes una decisión una decisión con la que vas a vivir atormentada toda tu vida! –Booth deja de hablar por unos segundos para dejar que sus palabras sean asimiladas, pero aun así Booth no recibe una respuesta, ni siquiera hizo que Brennan volteara a verlo a los ojos

-Seeley… yo…

Booth ya está cansado de esta conversación, si Brennan no se decide ahora no lo hará nunca. El agente la interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre su boca y toma su cabeza entre sus manos y mira con detenimiento esos profundos y cristalinos ojos azules que ella posee y que ahora están marcados de un color rojo y bañados en lágrimas que comienzan a brotar de nuevo. Booth seca las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares y con una sonrisa finalmente se inclina hacia ella y choca sus labios con los suyos durante 30 segundos que para ambos parecieron una eternidad. Cuando finalmente ambos se separan, Booth cambia su sonrisa por una de seriedad al ver que Brennan no está feliz, incluso podría jurar que está más confundida que antes.

–Temperance, mírame a los ojos y responde con sinceridad, ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Tras unos segundos, Brennan finalmente voltea a ver al agente mientras sus lágrimas salen con más fuerza de sus ojos. Ella no puede soportar esto más. Brennan niega con l cabeza para finalmente agregar:

-Lo siento, Booth… - y diciendo esto toma todas sus cosas y sale de ahí a toda la velocidad que le permiten sus zapatos de tacón.

Booth se sienta en el sofá de su sala hundiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras intenta entender todo lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Brennan en verdad acababa de pedirle matrimonio o es otra de esas alucinaciones debido al tumor? Una vez descartado lo segundo, Booth finalmente ha tomado una decisión y con un suspiro toma su teléfono celular y marca un número con el nombre de "Danny".

-Danny, aquí Booth – dice el agente mientras se toma unos segundos para escuchar el saludo de su viejo amigo -¿Aún tienen ese puesto vacante en Scotland Yard?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Pues bien, debido a las quejas de que los capítulos estaban siendo demasiado cortos, pues aquí les dejo uno de los más largos que he escrito. Lo hice así por dos razones: para complacerlos... y porque no soy tan malvado para dejar tres cliffhangers importantes. XD Bien, y para los que preguntaron cuando actualizo, lo hago los viernes en la mañana (hora de Centro América). ahora sin más preámbulo, los dejo cn uno de los capítulos más largos y dramáticos que he escrito. Espero lo disfruten. 

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-¿Puedes creer que hayamos pasado un mes entero sin un solo caso? – pregunta Hodgins desde el sofá de la oficina de Ángela mientras observa como ella trabaja en unos esquemas en el Angelatrón.

-Sí, es bastante extraño. Solo ha pasado cuando Brennan se iba a alguna excavación…

-O como la última vez, cuando Booth fue operado de ese tumor y creyó que estaba casado con Brennan.

-Ojalá que no haya pasado de nuevo, porque esta vez me encargo de que Booth no despierte… - dice Ángela con una sonrisa

-Hablando de… - dice Hodgins levantándose de su asiento y tomando a la artista de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en los labios -¿cuándo les daremos las noticias los demás?

-No lo sé… - responde Ángela separándose de Hodgins mientras se cruza de brazos y mira el anillo dorado en su mano izquierda –Sé que teníamos planeado hacerlo hoy, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda realmente mal… y además nadie sabe en donde está Booth.

-Oh, Ángela… - dice el entomólogo acercándose a la artista por la espalda, está a punto de darle un beso en el cuello cuando son interrumpidos por una mujer.

-¡Hodgins y Ángela, a la plataforma ahora! – grita Cam desde la puerta de la oficina, ignorando totalmente lo que sus subordinados están intentando hacer -¡Caroline y Sweets nos han citado para una reunión urgente!

Ambos no pueden evitar verse las caras con confusión, todo esta situación es bastante extraña de por sí, pero ahora el hecho de que fiscal del estado los haya citado a todos en el laboratorio no hace más que ahondar el misterio.

-¿Qué pasa? – dice Hodgins una vez ambos han llegado a la plataforma en donde se encuentran Brennan y Clark Edison trabajando en unos restos antiguos -¿Por qué nos han citado a todos de repente?

-Pues nosotros estamos igual o más confundidos que usted, Dr. Hodgins – responde Brennan sin apartar la mirada de los restos.

-¿Ninguno de los dos dio más detalles de por qué nos han reunido? – pregunta Ángela hacia Cam quien disiente.

-No, Sweets solo dijo que era muy importante y que nos concernía a todos.

-Oh, vaya, solo espero que no le haya pasado algo a Booth…

Ni bien Ángela menciona al agente, todos pueden sentir un sentimiento de tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo Brennan que no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras su mente le recuerda todos lo que sucedió semanas antes en el departamento del agente. Pero pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercan a la plataforma. En el fondo Brennan espera que esa persona fuera Booth, pero para su infortunio solo son dos pares de pisadas y ninguna de ellas se parece en nada a las del agente.

-Bien, por lo que veo ya estamos todos reunidos – dice la voz profunda y seria de Caroline Julian para llamar la atención de todos en la plataforma, lo cual funciona ya que ahora todos están viendo a la fiscal con detenimiento.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Caroline? – pregunta Cam por todos los presentes.

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, cheri. ¿O no has notado que falta alguien del equipo además del resto de los internos?

-Sí, sé que tiene que ver algo con Booth… ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora?

-No mates a la mensajera, cheri. Yo solo vine a entregarles esto… - dice Caroline sacando algunas hojas de papel con el logo del FBI y dándoles una a cada uno de los presentes el cual empieza a ser leído por Cam de inmediato.

-"Por medio de la presente se les informa que el vínculo entre el Instituto Jeffersonian y el FBI se ha roto de manera temporal hasta nuevo aviso debido a la transferencia del Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth a Londres", Caroline, esto… no puede ser… - dice Cam quedándose sin palabras y llevando una mano a su boca mientras asimila la información para luego agregar con un susurro –¿qué hiciste, Seeley?

Hodgins está a punto de tomar la palabra, pero son interrumpidos por un objeto golpeando el suelo de la plataforma, más bien por el sonido de alguien desmayándose.

-¡Dra. Brennan! –gritan todos al mismo tiempo mientras Clark se agacha frente a su mentora para tomarle el pulso y revisarla.

-¡Señorita Montenegro, llame a una ambulancia de inmediato! –ordena el interno de inmediato mientras analiza la situación y sin apartar la mirada del vientre de Brennan.

-¿Por qué? Brennan solo sufrió un desmayo… -dice Sweets sin moverse de donde está, pero evidentemente preocupado.

-¡No es solo un desmayo, Dr. Sweets! –dice sacando sus guantes blancos de la entrepierna de Brennan, ahora manchados de un color carmesí -¡La Dra. Brennan tiene los síntomas iniciales de un aborto!.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta Brennan recuperando la consciencia lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

-Vaya, hasta que despertaste… - le llama la atención la voz de una mujer bastante familiar para ella – Bren, cariño, nos diste un gran susto allá afuera, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ángela? – pregunta Brennan llevándose una mano a la cabeza, solo entonces se da cuenta de que en su brazo está insertada una aguja para un suero intravenoso.

-Cariño… el obstetra vendrá a explicarte todo en unos minutos, así aprovecharé para decirle a los demás que estás despierta, pero primero respóndeme algo… - dice la artista levantándose de su asiento y colocando una mano sobre el abdomen de Brennan -¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Ángela... yo… - dice Brennan mientras las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos –yo he sido una tonta… por mi culpa lo perdí… perdí a mi bebé…

-Sh, cariño, todo está bien… ven, toca… -dice Ángela tomando la mano de Brennan para que toque el bulto que se está formando en medio de su abdomen.

Tras unos segundos de expectativa, pronto el rostro de Brennan cambia a una sonrisa de realización mientras comienza a acariciar su vientre suavemente.

-Ángela, yo no quería ocultártelo… - dice Brennan tras unos minutos de silencio –pero después de todo lo que pasó… – de nuevo Brennan se queda en silencio.

-¿Booth es el padre, cierto? –Brennan solo asiente, pero eso es lo único que Ángela necesita para ponerse furiosa –ese bastardo… ¡en cuanto lo encuentre haré se arrepienta de haber nacido!

-Ángela, por favor, Booth no… - empieza Brennan con tono suplicante, pero es interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Se puede entrar? – dice desde la puerta el obstetra quien lleva en la mano una tabla de análisis, ambas mujeres asienten y el galeno entra seguido de un enfermero que rueda una máquina de ultrasonidos –veo que ya está despierta, Dra. Brennan – dice el médico mientras comienza a revisar su rostro y auscultarla para acto seguido pasar una revisión por el vientre apenas abultado de Brennan -¿Siente algún malestar? ¿Algún dolor?

-No… solo una leve jaqueca, pero por lo demás estoy bien… - dice Brennan con seriedad.

-Bien, entonces empezaré con el ultrasonido, ¿Quiere estar sola o quiere que su amiga se quede con usted?

-Esa es mi señal… - responde Ángela poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta sin darle tiempo a Brennan de responder –no te preocupes, voy a estar en la sala de espera con los demás, igual tengo que decirles que estás despierta – termina de decir Ángela mientras se despide con una sonrisa.

-Dra. Brennan, antes de empezar tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina… - dice el obstetra sacando una pluma y preparando su archivo mientras el enfermero conecta y prepara la máquina – por lo que leía en su expediente, la concepción del bebé fue por medio de una inseminación artificial, ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente –dice Brennan con total seriedad.

-Bien… - dice el doctor haciendo una anotación.

-Dra. Brennan. Lo que estoy a punto de decirle es bastante delicado, no sé si querrá esperar a que regrese su amiga o que lo diga ahora mismo.

-Es mejor que me lo diga, Doctor. Puedo soportarlo.

-Dra. Brennan, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió?

-Siempre tengo algunas cosas sueltas en mi bolsa y mi apartamento, así que no estoy segura, mi trabajo me mantiene bastante ocupada…

-Dra. Brennan, eso es solo una excusa – dice el obstetra interrumpiendo a Brennan antes de que prosiga con su -Verá, usted fue traída aquí debido a que sufrió los primeros síntomas de un aborto espontáneo que fue provocado por un gran estrés, una severa deshidratación y una ligera desnutrición. Su cuerpo no podía soportar más tanto estrés, peor aún en su estado de embarazo actual. El desmayo que usted sufrió fue un mecanismo de defensa y solo Dios sabe que hubiera pasado si usted hubiera estado sola. Tiene suerte de que su interno, el Dr. Edison reconociera los síntomas de inmediato ya que si usted hubiera llegado aquí 15 minutos después le aseguro que en este momento no estaríamos realizando este ultrasonido…

Brennan no puede soportarlo más y finalmente rompe en llanto mientras se agarra con firmeza su vientre y se maldice a sí misma por casi haber perdido al bebé que carga consigo y con tanto anhelo deseaba. Si bien las palabras del galeno son duras y severas, sabe que tiene razón. Ella no ha tomado una comida completa desde que salió corriendo del apartamento de Booth.

-Sé que esto es duro, Dra. Brennan, pero afortunadamente todo está bien, el aborto fue detenido a tiempo y con suerte no habrá repercusiones en el feto, aunque esa es la razón por la que vamos a realizar el ultrasonido.

-¿Podemos empezar?- interrumpe Brennan para la sorpresa del médico, pero cuando este voltea a verla solo puede ver una sonrisa de esperanza en ella.

-Bien, esto va a estar un poco frio… - dice el médico levantando la bata de Brennan mientras comienza a aplicar el gel para luego pasar el transductor por su vientre y pronto el silencio de la habitación se ve interrumpido por el eco de los latidos del bebé.

-¿Sucede algo malo, doctor? – pregunta Brennan al notar el ceño fruncido del ginecólogo al ver la pantalla de la ecografía.

-No, en lo absoluto – dice con una sonrisa mientras recorre varias veces el transductor para confirmar lo que suponía – solo no me esperaba este resultado, pero creo que eso explica el tamaño de su vientre para estar de solo 13 semanas…

-Sigo sin entender de qué está hablando, Doctor… - dice Brennan visiblemente confundida por la actitud del galeno.

-Dra. Brennan, está esperando gemelos – dice el doctor con una sonrisa mientras ajusta la pantalla del ultrasonido para que Brennan pueda ver mejor como en ella se muestran dos pequeñas figuras grises rodeados por un círculo negro cada uno.

Brennan en ese momento no puede evitar notar las lágrimas que recorren su rostro, pero esta vez no son de tristeza o de arrepentimiento, son de felicidad. Felicidad que la invade desde el instante que vio por primera vez a los bebés que ella carga en su vientre. Brennan alza la mano para recorrer con los dedos el contorno de los bebés en la pantalla mientras con la otra acaricia con suavidad su vientre.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

-¡Esto es absurdo, no sé por qué tengo que tomar la licencia por maternidad ahora! – grita la Dra. Temperance Brennan hacia su jefa, Camile Saroyan mientras ambas están paradas en la plataforma mientras el resto del equipo observa con detenimiento la discusión - ¡Mi propio obstetra me dio la autorización para poder regresar al trabajo hoy!

-¡Lo sé Dra. Brennan, pero también dijo que debía mantener reposo y reducir todo el estrés al mínimo, lo cual no va a obtener en este laboratorio!

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Hemos estado trabajando en nada más que casos del Limbo debido a que aún no han enviado un reemplazo del FBI!

-La Dra. Saroyan tiene razón, Dra. Brennan – toma la palabra Sweets -este trabajo es muy estresante aún si el FBI no trae casos para resolver…

-¡Sweets, lo que pasó la semana pasada fue porque no había comido en más de 4 días, pero ahora estoy consciente de mi propia salud y la de mis bebés!

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Dra. Brennan en esto – toma la palabra esta vez Clark Edison – ella no trabaja sola aquí, la Señorita Wick, Wendell y yo podemos cubrir perfectamente su trabajo para que no haga horas extra – dice señalando a los otros dos internos presentes – además, dudo mucho que la señorita Montenegro vaya a permitir que la Dra. Brennan se salte una sola comida por el resto de su vida.

-Está olvidando que yo tengo la última palabra aquí, Dr. Edison – dice Cam viendo de forma amenazadora al interno –si quisiera podría dejarlos sin trabajo a ustedes tres y a la Dra. Brennan, y conseguiría unos nuevos antropólogos en menos de una semana…

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Podrían detener esta estúpida discusión de una buena vez?! – interrumpe en voz alta Ángela, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a escuchar la pelea desde su asiento junto a la mesa de análisis -¡todos aquí sabemos cual es el verdadero problema y nadie está dando ideas para intentar resolverlo!

-¿Y cuál exactamente es el verdadero problema aquí, Ángela? – dice Cam saliendo de la sorpresa del inesperado arrebato de Ángela.

-Pues la persona que ha causado todo este embrollo… - dice Ángela con seriedad – y que además es el único miembro del equipo que no está aquí presente.

-Seeley… – dice Cam en voz baja en nombre de todos los demás que siguen callados al recordar al agente.

-Exacto. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo ya no soporto más esta situación, y Hodgins está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Verdad?

-Eh sí… - dice Hodgins saliendo del trance en el que lo dejó la declaración de Ángela – Sweets ha averiguado en donde se encuentra Booth, y yo me he encargado de preparar el jet para viajar hasta Londres y estará listo dentro de dos días. Ya solo falta decidir quien irá con la Dra. Brennan hasta allá.

-¿Yo? -pregunta Brennan confundida, no se esperaba para nada que Ángela decidiera que era buena idea ir a buscar a Booth a Londres, mucho menos que ella sería la que viajaría hasta allá.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LONDRES**

-Parker, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? – dice el Agente Especial Seeley Booth desde la banca del parque en la que está sentado viendo a su hijo de ocho años jugar con otros niños de su edad.

-¿Qué pasa, Papá? – pregunta Parker con una sonrisa, la cual contrasta con la cara de preocupación de su progenitor.

-Parker, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo…

-¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Vas a castigarme solo porque saqué una mala nota en mi primer examen? – dice Parker preocupado mientras Booth le dirige una sonrisa de seguridad.

-No Parker, no es nada de eso… - dice Booth acariciando la maraña de rizos de su hijo - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que solo iba a estar aquí en Londres, contigo y con mamá solo por poco tiempo? – ante el asentimiento del niño, Booth prosigue: - bien, pues ese tiempo ha llegado, Parker. Tengo que regresar a América,

-¿Estás seguro, papá? ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo?

-No, Campeón, no puedo quedarme más tiempo por más que lo desee… sabes que tengo que regresar. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Pops, además allá tengo mi trabajo, ¿o en verdad quieres que tú papá deje de atrapar a los malos?

-No, por supuesto que no, pero igual te voy a extrañar… - dice el niño inclinando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Sabes algo más? – Parker niega con la cabeza – tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos porque alguien tiene que ayudar a la Doctora Bones a cuidar de tu hermanito o hermanita.

-¡¿En serio?! – dice Parker mientras su rostro se ilumina totalmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando entiende las palabras de Booth, su sonrisa contagia a su progenitor. Booth solo asiente a lo que Parker responde con un abrazo el cual es correspondido de inmediato.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Bien, y como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y para su disfrute los dejo con un pequeño cliffhanger. XD Esperen el próximo capítulo un poco antes ya que por algunos asuntospersonales no podré el viernes.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**-**¡Oh, cariño, no sabes cuanto voy a consentir a mis sobrinos!

-¡Ángela! –interrumpe Brennan a su mejor amiga desde su asiento en la limosina que Hodgins rentó para ellos en Londres-¡Oh, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Tenemos que comprar todo lo necesario: ropa, carruaje, asientos para autos, ropa! ¡El Baby Shower podríamos hacerlo juntas! ¡Oh, ya quiero empezar a arreglar la habitación de los gemelos¡– dice la artista ignorando el comentario de la antropóloga.

-Concuerdo con la Dra. Brennan, Ángela. Tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para hacer todo eso, así que de momento concentrémonos en la tarea que atañe ahora: encontrar al Agente Booth.

-Gracias, Dr. Sweets – dice Brennan secamente – pero aun no estamos seguros de si el Agente Booth va a regresar o no con nosotros…

**_DOS DÍAS ANTES_**

_-¿Yo? -pregunta Brennan confundida, no se esperaba para nada que Ángela decidiera que era buena idea ir a buscar a Booth a Londres, mucho menos que ella sería la que viajaría hasta allá._

_-Sí, tú irás conmigo a Londres a buscar a Booth, lo quieras o no, y lo traeremos de vuelta acá, lo quiera o no. _

_-¡Pero Ángela…!_

_-¡Nada de peros, Bren! ¡Aun no has empezado a trabajar, así que esa no es una excusa! – la interrumpe Ángela antes de que empiece a dar los pretextos de siempre -¡Brennan, todos sabemos que si Booth no te escucha a ti para que regrese a DC no lo hará por nadie más!_

_-Está bien, pero para nada iré sola contigo a Londres, de seguro iremos a cualquier otro lugar de esa ciudad antes de ir a buscar a Booth a donde quiera que esté…_

_-¿Y qué tal Sweets? –opina Hodgins mientras todos voltean a verlo._

_-¿Y por qué no tú? –contradice el psicólogo de manera seca – después de todo, esto fue tu idea…_

_-Hodgins, todos tenemos trabajo pendiente aquí, incluidos Clark, Wendell y Daisy. No creo que no conozcas el reglamento internacional para los Agentes que han sido transferidos. Puedes ayudarlas en eso… _

_-Lance… - dice Daisy dulcemente y acercándose a su novio – vamos, no tienes nada que perder, tú me has dicho que siempre has querido viajar a Londres y que tampoco te agradó mucho la idea de que el Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan te dejaran fuera de ese viaje._

_-Pero Daisy…_

_-Además, no creo que el Agente Booth no vaya a estar muy contento cuando regrese y se entere de que dejaste ir solas a dos mujeres embarazadas ir a aplanar solas a las calles de Londres…_

_-Está bien, ya no digan más, iré con ustedes… - dice Sweets aun no muy convencido, pero al ver que todos los demás se han quedado callados y viendo hacia Ángela de manera incómoda._

_-¿Qué? – pregunta la artista con una sonrisa socarrona al darse cuenta de que todos se quedaron callados por el comentario de Hodgins – oh, por favor, ¿acaso no habían notado este anillo que cargo en el dedo desde hace dos meses? – dice Ángela levantando la mano izquierda – y antes de que pregunten, la respuesta es sí, tengo 5 semanas de embarazo. Íbamos a darles la noticia el mismo día que Brennan fue internada en el hospital…_

_Pero antes de que Ángela pudiera agregar más es interrumpida por Daisy y Cam mientras la empiezan a abrazar y felicitar mientras Clark y Wendell le dan la mano a Hodgins. Brennan mientras tanto solo se queda observando a todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, esperando que Booth esté igual de feliz cuando finalmente lo encuentren._

-Hemos llegado, Señora Montenegro – dice el chofer de la limusina, estacionándose frente a la oficia central de Scotland Yard.

-Gracias, Jaime, yo te llamaré cuando estemos listos para irnos… - dice Ángela cuando ya todos han bajado del vehículo – y por favor, solo dime Ángela, lo de Señora, me hace sentir vieja.

-Por supuesto, Ángela… - dice el chofer con un poco de incomodidad al llamar la esposa de su jefe por su nombre de pila.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – pregunta Sweets cuando el pequeño grupo se adentra en el enorme edificio de la policía inglesa.

-¿Qué tal por el escritorio de información? – dice Ángela acercándose a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Scotland Yard, ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Buenas tardes, Señorita –toma la palabra Ángela e inclinándose en el escritorio –veníamos a averiguar acerca del paradero de un agente…

-Con mucho gusto, ¿cuál es su rango?

-¿Disculpe?

-Necesito saber su rango como agente de cualquier agencia gubernamental, ya sea nacional o internacional para darle información acerca de los agentes que trabajan aquí…

-Sweets, creo que este es tu trabajo – dice Ángela llamando al psicólogo para que se acerque al mostrador.

-Buscamos información acerca de un agente americano llamado Seeley Joseph Booth – dice el joven mostrando su identificación.

-Lo siento mucho… -dice la recepcionista tras teclear algunas cosas en su computadora –pero ese nombre está bajo información clasificada, solo puedo dársela a personas de más rango que el Agente Booth o a alguien dentro de Scotland Yard…

-Señorita, esto es urgente, tenemos que encontrar al agente Booth cuanto antes…

La perorata de Ángela es detenida de inmediato por Brennan que la toma del brazo y la aparta del escritorio.

-Alegarle a la recepcionista no nos servirá de nada en este caso, Ángela, recuerda que estamos de manera extraoficial aquí, tal vez si llamamos a Cullen él nos pueda ayudar…

-¡Pero Bren…! – Ángela está a punto de comenzar de nuevo con su alegato, pero es interrumpida por la recepcionista.

-Disculpe… ¿Usted es la famosa escritora, la Dra. Temperance Brennan, cierto? –pregunta seriamente la recepcionista con brillo en los ojos.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba, una fanática de Brennan… - comenta Ángela entre dientes mientras ambas mujeres se acercan de nuevo – aunque si jugamos bien nuestras cartas podríamos aprovechar eso…

-Sí, soy yo… - dice Brennan confundida.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que no me habían dado una fotografía suya – dice la recepcionista sacado una hoja de papel y escribiendo algo en ella – mire, me dieron instrucciones bastante específicas en el caso de que usted apareciera aquí, aunque la verdad solo me dijeron que fuera a esta oficina… - dice la mujer dándole la nota a Brennan.

Confundidos, Brennan toma la nota y el grupo se dirige al área de ascensores y finalmente llegan a la oficina apuntada en la nota. El misterio solo se incrementa más cuando en la puerta encuentran el nombre de Danny Beck. Justo cuando Brennan está a punto de tocar, la puerta se abre y de la oficina sale un hombre de mediana edad y cabello cano, vestido en el típico traje formal de los agentes gubernamentales.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Brennan, la estaba esperando… - dice el Agente abriéndole paso al grupo –aunque debo decir que ha venido más tarde de lo que pensé…

-Agente Beck, no sé de que está hablando… - comenta Brennan confundida por las palabras del Agente.

-Ustedes tres están aquí para saber el paradero de Seeley, ¿Cierto?

-Efectivamente…

-Dra. Brennan… -dice Danny Beck suspirando y dando algunos pasos por la oficina – la verdad no entiendo por que está aquí, la estadía del Agente Booth aquí en Londres es solo temporal ya que él fue contratado para entrenar algunos agentes nuevos. Es más, es pura casualidad que me hayan encontrado hoy aquí ya que estas son mis últimas horas antes de mi regreso a la CIA.

-¿Temporal? – preguntan Ángela y Sweets confundidos.

-Así es, como dije antes, Seeley fue contratado por Scotland Yard por algunas semanas para impartir algunas clases a nuevos reclutas. Pero ese plazo ya ha terminado…

-Agente Beck, vayamos al grano, ¿En dónde se encuentra el Agente Booth? – dice Brennan comenzando a exasperarse por la situación.

-Dra. Brennan, el Agente Booth está de regreso en América… - dice Danny mientras consulta su reloj de pulsera – es más, su avión debió haber aterrizado hace una hora…

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN**

-Oye Hodgins, ¿Ya terminaste de analizar las muestras de la ropa de estos restos? – pregunta Wendell en la plataforma mientras analiza uno de los tres sets en mesas las mesas de análisis.

-En eso estoy, Wendell –dice Hodgins sacando las muestras del espectrómetro de masas – solo estaba esperando a que estas muestras terminaran…

Prosigue Hodgins levantándose de su asiento y dándole las muestras a Daisy y esta regresa a su mesa de análisis. Mientras Hodgins comienza a tomar las muestras no puede evitar escuchar el conocido sonido de una tarjeta dando acceso a una persona a la plataforma de análisis. Todos creen que se trata de Cam, pero pronto esto es refutado por la pesadez de los pasos y por la característica voz de la persona que hace la pregunta que ninguno de ellos esperaba en esos momentos.

-Oye Hodgins, ¿Has visto a Bones?

-Oh… por… Dios… - dice Hodgins dando media vuelta para ver al agente Booth de carne y hueso, parado justo en medio de la plataforma – esto tiene que ser una broma…

-No sé de que hablas, Chico Insecto – dice Booth de manera sarcástica y aun con el rostro lleno de expectativa por saber el paradero de su compañera.

Hodgins no puede aguantar más las ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro del agente, así que hace eso exactamente y le dirige un puñetazo directo al mentón izquierdo lo cual hace tambalear a Booth y lo hace caer sentado al suelo.


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: **Bien, como les dije en la actualización pasada iba a publicar este capítulo... un día antes. XD Bien, pues seguimos con la reaparición de Booth en el Jeffersonian, ahora vienen algunos momentos de tensión para el agente. En la próxima semana, el reencuentro de Booth y Brennan.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Oye Hodgins, ¿Has visto a Bones?

-Oh… por… Dios… - dice Hodgins dando media vuelta para ver al agente Booth de carne y hueso, parado justo en medio de la plataforma – esto tiene que ser una broma…

-No sé de que hablas, Chico Insecto – dice Booth de manera sarcástica y aun con el rostro lleno de expectativa por saber el paradero de su compañera.

Hodgins no puede aguantar más las ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro del agente, así que hace eso exactamente y le dirige un puñetazo directo al mentón izquierdo lo cual hace tambalear a Booth y lo hace caer sentado al suelo.

-Bien, a qué se debe tan calurosa bienvenida? – dice Booth de manera socarrona, sobándose el mentón mientras Wendell lo ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? - dice Hodgins intentando contener las ganas de golpear de nuevo al agente - ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste a Londres?

-Sigo sin entender de qué hablas, Hodgins… -dice Booth aún adolorido por el golpe.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se oye la voz de Cam quien está subiendo la plataforma visiblemente enojada por la actitud del entomólogo -¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí, estoy bien, he recibido golpes peores… - responde Booth acomodándose la quijada.

-Ahora no, Seeley, estoy hablando con Hodgins… - dice Cam quien sigue viendo al doctor, pero justo en ese momento su cerebro finalmente hace todas las conexiones de con quien está hablando ahora -¿Seeley? ¿En verdad eres tú? –dice Cam viendo al agente, totalmente anonadada por la presencia del agente en Washington.

-No me llames Seeley, Camille – comienza Booth el típico juego con una sonrisa.

-¡No me llames Camille! –corresponde la forense con ira mientras cachetea a su amigo en el mismo lugar donde lo golpeó Hodgins -¡Seeley, eres un idiota! ¿Sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado estas semanas?

-Eso me han dicho- dice el agente, visiblemente sorprendido por la actitud de su vieja amiga – pero por favor, ¿puedes decirme en donde está Bones y por qué todos me ven como si quisieran quemarme vivo?

-Seeley, si quieres ver de nuevo a la Dra. Brennan, será mejor que comiences a dar explicaciones… - dice la forense sacando la carta donde anunciaban la renuncia de Booth y aventándosela al agente - ¿Por qué nos vienes de un día para otro con esto y luego apareces como si nada?

-Camille… esto… - dice Booth leyendo la nota -¿Cuándo les entregaron esto?

-¡Hace más de una semana!

-Demonios, ya sabía que no tenía que confiar en los de administración… -maldice Booth mientras jura mentalmente de darles un escarmiento a los oficinistas en cuanto entre al Edgar Hoover.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Seeley?

-¡Esta carta debió de haber sido entregada hace un mes, después de que me fui a Inglaterra!

-Seeley, eres un tonto, - dice la forense acercándose al agente para darle una nueva cachetada - ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de la ves que te "mataron"? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que sufrimos al leer esto? ¿Acaso sabes lo que sufrió Brennan?

-¡Seeley Joseph Booth, tienes una tremenda suerte de que no esté allá mismo para patearte el trasero por ser un idiota! – se oye la voz de Ángela desde el teléfono de Hodgins, antes de que Booth pudiera contestar a las preguntas de Cam,

-¿Alguien podría decirme de una buena vez qué está pasando antes de que me maten?

-¡Seeley! ¡¿Por qué saliste corriendo?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste a Inglaterra?! ¡¿Por qué regresaste sin avisar?! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para hacerte cargo de Brennan?! ¡¿O acaso todo de lo que presumes solo es una fachada?!

-¡Yo no estaba escapando de nada, Ángela! – grita Booth al teléfono cuando finalmente se cansa de los alegatos de la artista -¡Me fui a Inglaterra porque Rebecca y Parker se mudaron allá y necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara con la mudanza! ¡Yo no escapé de Brennan, más bien fue ella la que salió corriendo de mi apartamento después de decirme que estaba embarazada! ¿Le preguntaste al menos si ya sabía que estaba embarazada, Ángela? – dice el agente sacando todo lo que tenía guardado desde que todo este pleito empezó. Al terminar básicamente todo el laboratorio se quedó en absoluto silencio, incluso se podría escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo en una de las mesas de análisis.

-Seeley… - dice Cam sorprendida por lo que Booth acaba de decir, intenta ponerle una mano sobre el hombro pero este la rechaza ya que justo en ese momento Booth cae en la cuenta de por qué Hodgins llamaría a Ángela en una situación así.

-Brennan está contigo, ¿cierto?

-Así es Booth, y para tu información ella está llorando ahora – dice Ángela con total seriedad – así que si en verdad quieres volver a verla será mejor que me des una buena razón…

-Ángela… quiero hablar con ella, les explicaré todo en cuanto regresen, pero por favor… déjame hablar con ella primero.

-Estamos en Inglaterra, Booth, estaremos de regreso en DC mañana a primera hora- Ángela hace una pausa para que Booth asimile la información- Solo tendrás una oportunidad, Booth, no la desperdicies…

Dicho esto, Ángela termina la llamada mientras todo el laboratorio mira hacia Booth como si hubiera matado a alguien. Él sabe que ya no tiene ninguna razón para quedarse en el laboratorio por ahora, así que decide caminar en silencio hasta el estacionamiento para así así hacer lo siguiente en la agenda: ir con Cullen para informarle de su regreso a su puesto en el FBI.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER**

-Subdirector Cullen, el Agente Seeley Booth viene a buscarlo – dice la voz de la asistente de Cullen desde el intercomunicador.

-Déjalo pasar, Clarisse, lo estoy esperando… - responde el director a su asistente mientras da media vuelta hacia la ventana de su oficina y sin ver hacia ningún lugar en particular – tome asiento, Agente Booth.

-Sam… digo, Director Cullen, creo que ya sabe la razón por la que estoy aquí… - dice Booth con seriedad antes su jefe, si bien su rostro está impasible, sus ojos están llenos de enojo y decepción.

-Agente Booth, sé la razón por la que ha venido a mi oficina hoy, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes… - dice Cullen tomando un archivo de su escritorio y comenzando a revisar las hojas – la Dra. Saroyan ya me ha informado de todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos en el Jeffersonian.

-Señor, yo…

-¡Esto es un asunto grave, Agente Booth! – dice Cullen alzando la voz más de lo necesario - ¡Tiene suerte de que nada de esto haya salido a la luz pública y que en el buró no haya más que simples especulaciones acerca de ustedes dos!

-Señor…

-Déjeme terminar, Agente Booth – dice Cullen regresando a su asiento y dándole una hoja al Agente – sé que nadie del laboratorio quiso explicarle la situación, pero ahora entiendo las razones por las cuales la Dra. Saroyan me pidió que lo hiciera yo…

-Señor, esto es…

-Esos son los papeles de descargo de la Dra. Brennan de cuando fue internada en el hospital hace una semana – dice Cullen de manera calmada mientras observa a su mejor agente leyendo con estupefacción el archivo.

-Bones… - susurra Booth intentando contener las lágrimas, pero falla terriblemente – …lo siento.

-Cómo verá Agente Booth – dice Cullen tras unos minutos de silencio hasta que Booth vuelve a dirigirle la mirada a su jefe – todo salió bien y la Dra. Brennan está en perfectas condiciones e incluso ha vuelto a trabajar hace dos días, aunque tengo entendido que tuvo que viajar de improviso a Inglaterra… – dice con una sonrisa para su subordinado.

-¿Y qué hará entonces, Señor? – dice Booth a su jefe con expectativa.

-Tendría que estar loco como para despedir al mejor equipo que esta oficina ha tenido, Agente Booth. Pero debido a lo acontecido en los últimos días me he visto en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas…

-¿Las cuales son?

-Agente Booth, usted y la Dra. Brennan tendrán que asistir a una terapia de parejas.

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¡¿No solo nos han obligado a ir con Sweets cada semana sino que además tenemos que ir con otro psicólogo?!

-No tendrán que ir con otro psicólogo, Agente Booth. Voy a poner su situación lo más claro posible aquí. Usted y la Dra. Brennan tienen que asistir a una sesión diaria de dos horas durante la siguiente semana con el Dr. Sweets para que les dé la aprobación para regresar al trabajo, aún bajo las condiciones en las que se encuentra ella. Si al final de esa semana ustedes dos no han arreglado sus diferencias ni tampoco tengo el informe con el visto bueno del Dr. Sweets sobre mi escritorio, me veré obligado a suspender las relaciones con el Jeffersonian hasta que la Dra. Brennan tenga a su bebé. Mientas que usted, Agente Booth, quedará delegado a su puesto nominal de trabajo, atrapado en su oficina hasta nuevo aviso. Y aun si la Dra. Brennan diera a luz al final de esa semana, dudo mucho que la junta directiva del FBI y la del Jeffersonian vayan a aprobar que usted regrese a su puesto como el enlace entre ambas instituciones.

-Pero señor…

-No hay pero que valga, Agente Booth, ¿Quedó todo claro o tengo que repetirlo?

-No, Señor…

-Bien, entonces puede retirarse, Agente Booth. Vaya a su casa a descansar ya que mañana tendrá un día bastante agitado.

Dicho esto, Booth solo asiente con la cabeza, toma sus cosas y sale en silencio de la oficina.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Oh vaya, creo que le debo una disculpa y una explicación a mis lectores... bien, pues para empezar, siento mucho la tardanza y lo corto de este capítulo, peo la verdad es que no tenía forma de saber que iba a estar diez días sin acceso a una computadora con internet, y por ende, sin poder escribir esta historia. Me había imaginado un capítulo más largo, pero bueno, así me quedó a final de cuentas, espero les guste o al menos los entretenga un rato... Este es el final de la primera parte de esta historia, así que habrá un pequeño hiato hasta el viernes de la otra semana, así que esperenlo.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Bren? Aun podemos esperar un poco más… - dice Ángela Montenegro a su mejor amiga quien está parada en la sala de la mansión Hodgins, esperando a que Booth llegue a su encuentro en unos minutos.

-Sí, estoy segura. Si no hacemos esto ahora no se hará jamás, y ya escuchaste la advertencia de Cam… – contesta Brennan sonándose la nariz y secándose las lágrimas – malditas hormonas, no he dejado de llorar desde que llegamos a Londres…

-Creo que no son solo las hormonas, cariño… - dice Ángela con una sonrisa comprensiva para su mejor amiga, la cual es correspondida de inmediato.

Brennan estaba a punto de agregar algo más al comentario de Ángela cuando la puerta principal de la mansión finalmente se abre dándole paso a Hodgins, seguido de Sweets, Cam y finalmente, Booth quien tiene la mirada baja, pero aún así se puede notar la agonía por la que ha estado pasando los últimos días.

Sweets, Ángela y Brennan regresaron a DC la noche anterior, pero todos convinieron que lo mejor sería posponer la reunión para la mañana siguiente para que todos tuvieran tiempo para descansar y ajustarse al cambio de horario. Durante el viaje de regreso Brennan no tuvo más opción de contarle a Ángela y a Sweets todo lo que ocurrió en el apartamento de Booth meses atrás. No omitió ningún detalle, le contó desde su sugerencia de comenzar a vivir juntos hasta su propuesta de matrimonio y finalmente el beso que Booth le dio y como ella salió de ahí sin decir nada. Ni la artista ni el psicólogo podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Jamás hubieran creído que Brennan fuera capaz de hacer algo así tan arrebatadamente, mucho menos con Booth, el cual estaba contándoles lo mismo a Cam, Hodgins y a los internos del laboratorio. Pero aun así decidieron guardar sus opiniones, es mejor que ellos intenten solucionar esto solos, ya después ellos tendrán su oportunidad si no todo salía bien.

No pasaron más de dos segundos desde que Booth puso un pie en la mansión cuando finalmente su mirada se cruzó con la de Brennan. Quien con sus ojos azules y cristalinos están manchados por el color escarlata del llanto. Ella tiene esa mirada, esa misma que lo dice todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás notan esto como la señal de que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es irse a otro lugar y dejar a estos dos hablar en paz,

-Booth…

-Bones…

Dicen ambos a manera de saludo, Brennan está parada junto a él, de brazos cruzados y Booth viendo con alegría y sorpresa su ligeramente abultado abdomen. Ellos se mantienen en absoluto silencio ya que ninguno de los dos sabe por donde empezar…

-Booth, lo siento, sabía que no tenía que ser tan arrebatada y tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin analizarlas antes y después saliera sin decir nada…

-Yo también lo siento, Bones, yo sabía que tenía que ir a buscarte o al menos tuve que ir con alguno de ustedes acerca de mi viaje a Londres…

-Booth… - dice Brennan de manera comprensiva para evitar que Booth se preocupe demasiado por el tema y comente lo que ambos ya saben…

-Bones, sé que he sido un idiota los últimos meses, pero sabes que no tenía otra opción… Parker y Rebecca necesitaban mi ayuda con la mudanza… y yo… yo quería darte tiempo y espacio a ti para que pensaras y analizaras la situación… - dice Booth conteniendo las lágrimas y evitando la mirada de Brennan – Temperance… si yo no me hubiera ido sin decirle nada a nadie no habrías pasado por todo este infierno… tú no habrías ido al hospital porque casi perdías a nuestro… - Booth ya no lo soporta más y finalmente rompe en llanto antes de que siquiera pueda terminar la frase.

-Esto no es solo tu culpa, Booth…– dice Brennan relajándose un poco y separando sus brazos, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar su nombre de pila de los labios del agente- y ya que lo pones de esa manera yo también tengo algunos "si yo", como por ejemplo si yo no hubiera salido esa noche, o si yo hubiera sido más consciente de mi alimentación yo no habría terminado en el hospital - dice Brennan tomando el rostro de Booth, aunque su rostro refleja tristeza y seriedad, en el fondo ella está feliz y alegre de que Booth esté de regreso - Booth, ambos cometimos errores y ninguno de nosotros hizo nada para enmendarlos…

-Entonces… - dice Booth comenzando la frase con una sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – termina Brennan correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no empezamos dando pasos pequeños y después vemos hasta donde llegamos?

-No sé que significa eso… - dice Brennan sonriendo, pero pronto descubre la respuesta cuando Booth la toma del mentón y le da un beso en los labios. Al principio fue un beso forzado, pero pronto fue convirtiéndose en un beso ligero y cariñoso el cual comenzó a ser correspondido casi de inmediato.

-¿Acaso no se ven lindos? – dice Ángela con ternura viendo desde la puerta de la cocina a la pareja en un momento tan romántico.

-Ya era hora de que esos dos s sentaran cabeza… - comenta Sweets con una sonrisa lo cual es seguido por un asentimiento por el resto del equipo.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** Bien, y tras un breve hiato, finalmente estoy de regreso al 100%. XD Vaya que lo que me sorprendió fue la falta de reviews... y eso me desanimó un poco, pero bueno, eso no me desanima lo suficiente como para dejar de escribir. Pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos concierne... ¡Booth y Brennan en terapia intensiva!

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**-**_"__5 minutos, ¡Llevan 5 minutos aquí y ninguno de ellos ha dicho una sola palabra!"-_ Piensa el psicólogo Lance Sweets viendo a los pacientes frente a él observándolo con molestia y expectativa.

El Agente Seeley Booth solo lo mira con molestia mientras tamborilea su rodilla y golpea con el pie el suelo en señal de desesperación, mientras la Dra. Temperance Brennan está con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana del consultorio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer? – Booth rompe el silencio finalmente al ver que la sesión no está avanzando en lo más mínimo.

-Lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, Agente Booth, es hablar de su relación con la Dra. Brennan. No importa si es de su relación sentimental o laboral.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia con lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora? – comenta Brennan finalmente después de desviar la mirada de la ventana – porque yo no veo ninguna...

-La diferencia, Dra. Brennan es que sus trabajos dependen de ello. Debido a lo acontecido en los últimos meses, el FBI se vio obligado a tomar medidas drásticas y me han encomendado esa importante tarea a mí. Así que si ninguno de ustedes dos dice algo en los próximos 2 minutos, no tendré más opción que firmar esto y así no tendré que verlos a ustedes dos en los próximos 5 meses… - dice Sweets preparando su bolígrafo y papel sobre la mesita de noche.

-Está bien, tú ganas… - dice Booth -¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-¿Por qué no empiezan por explicar todo lo que sucedió durante su primer caso, el de Cleo Eller?

-¿Estás de broma, cierto? – pregunta, Booth de manera socarrona.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio, Agente Booth.

-No me refiero a eso Sweets…

-El de Cleo Eller no fue nuestro primer caso… - agrega Brennan.

-¿Qué? Déjenme revisar esto… - dice Sweets tomando sus apuntes y revisando hoja por hoja toda la información relevante de sus pacientes – no, estoy seguro, aquí dice claramente que este fue el primer caso que le fue asignado a Booth como enlace entre el FBI y el Jeffersonian…

-Sí, Sweets, ese fue el primer caso que me asignaron al Jeffersonian, pero fue más que nada porque ningún otro agente quería trabajar con la Bones y yo era el único que tenía experiencia con ella y su equipo.

-¿Entonces por qué no aparece nada de eso en los archivos?

-Porque nada más fue un asunto extraoficial, además, al finalizar el caso nos dejamos de ver por casi un año hasta que fui a sacarla de la sala de interrogatorios del aeropuerto…

Dicho esto, Booth y Brennan comienzan a contarle acerca de todo lo que sucedió en el caso de Gema Arlington, de cómo el FBI hizo a Booth despedir a la Dra. Brennan y ella lo tildó de abusador después de que se besaran afuera del bar. Booth confesándole a Brennan de que él ya sabía la identidad de la víctima y que hizo todo esto solo para poner a prueba a todo su equipo de nerds. Y finalmente ellos dejándose de ver por un año entero. Una hora después de empezada esta discusión ambos ven a Sweets con la boca abierta, totalmente perplejo ante la historia que acaba de escuchar. ¿Cómo rayos es que nadie del FBI o del Jeffersonian haya mencionado nada de esto antes? ¿Y el beso? Demonios, ese primer beso hace tantos años viene a echar al trasto toda la dinámica de la terapia.

-Hemos terminado por ahora… - dice Sweets parándose y tomando todos sus archivos y anotaciones –será mejor que nos veamos hasta mañana, tengo que revisar algunas cosas…

Booth y Brennan solo asienten con una sonrisa mientras abandonan el consultorio de Sweets de manera apresurada mientras este los observa con detenimiento. Una vez se asegura de que ellos están lo suficientemente lejos, Sweets toma todos sus papeles y los lanza al bote de basura.

**ESA NOCHE, APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

_-Booth, ¿A dónde me estás llevando? ¡Sabes bien que puedo caminar perfectamente! – dice Brennan con voz aguardentosa desde la espalda de Booth quien la lleva cargada en el hombro._

_-Te estoy llevando a tu habitación, Bones, ya has tomado demasiado… - dice Booth quien no está menos ebrio que su compañera, pero que aun tiene fuerzas suficientes como para llevarlos a ambos – además, no quiero recordarte lo que te pasó cuando intentaste pararte hace rato… - esto hace sonrojar a Brennan quien recuerda como hizo el ridículo minutos antes cuando intentó pararse del banco donde estaba y cayó totalmente de espaldas y dando un espectáculo de más al bar tender._

_-Bien, dejaré que me lleves, pero aun no estoy de acuerdo en ello…_

_-Lo que digas, Bones – agrega Booth con una sonrisa mientras escucha a su compañera quejarse adormilada._

_Finalmente ambos compañeros llegan a la habitación y Booth tiene que sacar las llaves del bolso de su compañera y finalmente entran a la habitación y el agente la deja sobre la cama, pero al intentar separarse de ella es detenida por sus brazos que se aferran fuertemente a su espalda._

_-Booth, no te vayas… - dice Brennan de manera suplicante._

_-Bones… tengo que ir a mi habitación, y tú…_

_-No Booth, por favor no te vayas… finalmente me he dado cuenta de algo… de la verdadera razón por la que quería tener un hijo…_

_-Bones…_

_-Déjame terminar, Booth, finalmente me di cuenta de que lo que quería no solo un hijo, quería un hijo tuyo Booth. Lo quería ya que si no te podía tener a ti, al menos podía tener algo tuyo…_

_-Bones…_

_-Aún no he terminado, Booth – dice Brennan viendo a los ojos de su compañero finalmente quien la ve con confusión evidente – lo que quiero decirte es que finalmente lo he comprendido, que al fin me he dado cuenta de la verdad, y la verdad es que… yo…_

_Brennan no puede terminar la frase ya que en ese instante es interrumpida por los labios de Booth que chocan con los suyos. No con furia ni prisa, sino con pasión y ternura. Para estos dos amantes reprimidos esto es lo único que necesitan decirse para poder desatar todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tienen mientras sus prendas de vestir comienzan a volar por toda la habitación mientras sus gemidos y algunos "te amo" salen de vez en cuando en el transcurso de esa noche hasta que ambos pierden la noción del tiempo y ambos acaban exhaustos al lado del otro y ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo._

Booth despierta confundido de su letargo mientras observa a la mujer que está a su lado. Ella está totalmente vestida y acostada de lado ya que es la única posición que le permite su estado actual de embarazo.

Booth se pasa una mano sobre la cara ya que no es la primera vez que tiene ese extraño sueño. Lo ha tenido desde el primer día que lo dieron de baja del hospital y la verdad es que ya no está tan seguro de que se trate de un simple sueño. Booth se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la sala a encender la televisión ya que no puede volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando finalmente coge el control remoto, Booth no puede evitar notar una fotografía nueva sobre la mesa de noche. Él no había notado ese marco antes, pero podría identificar de que se trata en cualquier momento. Es una ecografía con el nombre de Temperance Brennan en él y con dos flechas apuntando a dos figuras grises nadando en círculos negros.

Booth ya no lo puede soportar más, toma la fotografía y se dirige a la habitación para despertar a su compañera. Booth necesita explicaciones y ella es la única que puede dárselas.

-Bones, despierta…

-Booth, ¿te han llamado para resolver un caso? Son las cuatro de la madrugada y si no es para resolver un caso, lo que realmente quiero dormir…

-Bo-Temperance… esto es importante… - dice Booth tomando la fotografía y mostrándosela a su compañera – tenemos que hablar de los gemelos…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Bien, y como cada viernes aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este escrito al que me gusta llamar este capítulo finalmente veremos a Booth y Brennan discutiendo el asunto del hotel,y bueno, es un poco largo porque no quería dejar ningún cliffhanger... ya verán por qué conforme vayan leyendo. Y para responder a una pregunta que me hicieron hace mucho tiempo, sí, mi interno favorito es Clark Edison, pero estoy procurando que cada interno tenga su protagonismo en esta historia, pero aún no tengo nada preparado para Fisher, Arastoo ni Vincent... fuera del canon (así es, Vincent va a morir igual). Pero bueno, ya dejando eso de lado, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Brennan teniendo antojos... ¿Tienen algunas ideas de qué clase de comida extrañase le podría antojar a Bones?

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Silencio. De nuevo el silencio es lo que reina en el consultorio del Dr. Lance Sweets cuando los compañeros Booth y Brennan están en sesión.

Pero esta vez no es un silencio de irritación o fastidio de estar ahí sentados durante dos horas por algo que ellos suponen es ridículo. No, esta vez el sentimiento es más profundo. El lugar está invadido por la ira, y la tensión que se siente en el ambiente es tan palpable que incluso se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Y bien? – pregunta Sweets hacia la pareja para romper el silencio.

-¿Y bien qué? – regresa la pregunta un indiferente Booth que está con los dedos entrelazados y que no disimula su molestia.

-¿No van a decir nada? Recuerden que sus trabajos dependen de lo que digan o no digan durante estas sesiones…

-Yo ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle al Agente Booth – contesta Brennan quien está de espaldas a su compañero en el otro lado del sofá y de brazos cruzados – ¡y no me importa para nada si ya no trabajamos juntos, ya no quiero trabajar más con este mentiroso y violador! ¡Es más, en cuanto salga de aquí voy a pedirle una orden de restricción a Caroline!– agrega Brennan alzando la voz con furia.

-Bones, ya te lo dije – contesta Booth de manera calmada, haciendo notar el hecho de que ya pasó por esto antes – no puedes usar una orden de restricción en mi contra por violación si todo fue consensuado, si los únicos testigos presenciales estaban borrachos y además tú no recuerdas ni un solo detalle de lo sucedido...

-¡Entonces me iré a otro país, a un lugar donde tú no me encuentres nunca, ni a mí ni a mis hijos!

-Oh, por favor, ya estás llevando esto demasiado lejos y Sweets está de acuerdo en esto… - dice el agente señalando al psicólogo quien tiene la mirada perdida hacia la puerta detrás de ellos, en estado de shock por todo lo que acaba de escuchar - ¿Sweets, estás ahí? – dice Booth con sarcasmo moviendo la mano frente al psicólogo para intentar despabilarlo.

-Eh, lo siento… me perdí en lo de mentiroso y violador… - dice Sweets medio en broma una vez salido del trance -¿Decían?

-Que Brennan quiere emitir una orden de restricción en mi contra solo por haber tenido sexo consensuado después de una noche de copas que ella ni siquiera recuerda...

-Tenía entendido que no podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas durante el embarazo, Dra. Brennan… – dice Sweets intentando aligerar el ambiente cambiando ligeramente de tema mientras asimila la disparatada situación en la que se metió ahora.

-Eso sucedió antes de quedar embarazada, Dr. Sweets… - Brennan está a punto de agregar algo más pero es detenida por la mano del psicólogo.

-Esperen, esperen… ¿me están diciendo que ustedes dos tuvieron una noche de sexo antes de la cirugía cerebral del Agente Booth? – pregunta Sweets intentando captar la idea general de lo que está sucediendo.

-Exactamente… - dicen al unísono los compañeros y ambos giran los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo primero, antes de tomar medidas tan drásticas como ir a hablar con Caroline? – dice Sweets de manera calmada y acomodándose en el sofá -¿Por qué no comienzan explicando que fue lo que pasó antes de que entraran aquí?

-Está bien… - contestan al unísono nuevamente, ambos soltando un suspiro de fastidio mientras Brennan se acomoda en el sillón y comienza a contar lo sucedido.

**HORAS ANTES, APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

Booth ya no lo puede soportar más, toma la fotografía y se dirige a la habitación para despertar a su compañera. Booth necesita explicaciones y ella es la única que puede dárselas.

-Bones, despierta…

-Booth, ¿te han llamado para resolver un caso? Son las dos de la mañana, y realmente quiero dormir…

-Bo-Temperance… esto es importante… - dice Booth tomando la fotografía y mostrándosela a su compañera – tenemos que hablar de los gemelos…

-Booth… - dice Brennan desconcertada tanto por el hecho de que su compañero usara su nombre de pila como el hecho de que haya descubierto la ecografía – Booth, iba a decírtelo, pero después de todo lo que pasó, no me dio tiempo…

-Bones, no te preocupes...

-Booth, sé que esto es inesperado… sé que sabías que esperaba solo un bebé, pero esto nos tomó por sorpresa a todos – lo interrumpe Brennan prosiguiendo con su explicación mientras se sienta de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama –y si no estás de acuerdo, creo que… creo que podríamos dar a uno de ellos en adopción…

-Cálmate, Temperance… -dice Booth poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su compañera – nadie ha dicho nada acerca de querer a los dos bebés ni darlos en adopción – agrega Booth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡Bones, no estoy feliz, estoy regocijado! ¡Quisiera salir en este momento a media calle y gritar que estamos esperando gemelos!

-Booth, eso sería contraproducente, podrías ser atropellado o arrestado por desorden público…

-¡No es el punto, Bones! – dice Booth interrumpiendo a su amada antes de que prosiga con su lenguaje nerd – verás, en las últimas semanas, desde que me enteré del embarazo, he tenido algunos sueños extraños… pero estos eran demasiado reales, ¡Por Dios, Bones, ni siquiera mis pesadillas de mis años de guerra han sido tan realistas!

-¿Qué clase de sueños has tenido, Booth? – pregunta Brennan evidentemente desconcertada por la declaración de su compañero.

-Bones, es bastante extraño porque ya no sé si se tratan de verdaderos sueños o de recuerdos reales… - dice Booth confundido y sin saber por donde empezar- no sé que tanto recuerdes el último caso en el que trabajamos…

-¿El de los seguidores enterrados bajo la fuente? – dice Brennan un poco confundida para luego agregar con una sonrisa -¿Acaso Ángela te llevó a ver a Avalon?

-¿Acaso ahora le crees a una psiquica? – pregunta Booth evidentemente confundido por el nombre.

-Olvídalo… - dice Brennan con un movimiento de mano – mejor prosigue.

-Pues no, no hablo de ese caso, hablo del caso del crítico en el cabernet, ya sabes el de la vinoteca que fue asesinado por su rival comercial…

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, Booth… - dice Brennan con un poco de tristeza al recordar como terminó todo en ese caso.

-Bones, el punto es que en este sueño… nosotros dos hemos bebido demasiado en el bar del hotel, y cuando veo que ya hemos bebido demasiado, decido llevarte cargada hasta tu habitación… - dice Booth haciendo una pausa para ver el rostro atento de la antropóloga – y bueno… al llegar ahí, tú te aferras a mí y me pides que no me vaya, que me amas y que no quieres que me aleje de tu lado… y bueno al final yo accedo y nosotros dos… bueno… ya sabes…

-Terminamos teniendo relaciones sexuales… - dice Brennan sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-Así es… - responde Booth soltando un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido mientras voltea a ver a su compañera cuyo rostro de confusión pronto cambia a uno de realización y finalmente a uno de absoluta rabia.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Sal de mi apartamento ahora! – dice Brennan empujando con todas sus fuerzas a Booth de la cama quien cae pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Bones? ¿Qué pasa, por qué me estás corriendo?

-¡Estoy en mi casa, tengo todo el derecho de correr a un violador si así lo quiero! – dice Brennan levantándose de la cama y empujando al agente hacia la entrada de su apartamento - ¡Esa es la razón por la cual estoy esperando gemelos y por qué parecen haber sido concebido en dos días diferentes!

-¿Qué? ¡Bones, espera, tenemos que…! –dice Booth de manera apresurada pero es interrumpido por la puerta somatada en sus narices y que es bloqueada de inmediato desde adentro con el pasador.

Booth solo se queda observando con tristeza la puerta blanca que da al hogar de la mujer a la que ama. Sabe que por ahora no puede hacer nada así que decide que lo mejor será ir a su apartamento a buscar una muda de ropa para ir al trabajo y luego asistir a la terapia con Sweets.

Al mismo tiempo que Booth cruza por la esquina de las escaleras, la puerta del apartamento se abre.

-¡Booth, espera! – dice Brennan sacando la cabeza, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Booth ya se ha ido, Brennan cierra la puerta nuevamente y se reposa sobre ella hasta caer sentada mientras comienza a sollozar.

**DE REGRESO EN EL CONSULTORIO DE SWEETS**

-¿Desde cuando están viviendo juntos? – pregunta Sweets tras 5 minutos de absoluto silencio después de que Brennan terminara de contar su relato.

-Desde hace tres días, llegamos a ese acuerdo después de decidir que era lo mejor para los bebés… - dice Brennan con seriedad – y ahora que lo pienso, definitivamente fue una mala decisión…

-Pero igual ese no es el punto de todo esto… Sweets, ayúdame, por favor… - dice Booth en tono suplicante al psicólogo quien lo mira anonadado, ya que nunca creyó ver el día en el que el Agente Booth le suplicara algo a un "niño de 12 años".

-Esto ya es absurdo… - dice Brennan levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ustedes dos pueden seguir discutiendo todo esto, yo mientras tanto iré a buscar a Caroline.

-Espere un momento, Dra. Brennan, el Agente Booth tiene razón en esto, creo que ha tomado una decisión demasiado drástica sin tener todas las evidencias y dudo mucho que Caroline acepte hacer algo así sin esas pruebas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, Sweets? – pregunta Brennan entre molesta y a la expectativa de escuchar lo que el psicólogo propone.

-En los últimos años algunos psicólogos han experimentado con un nuevo tratamiento de hipnosis. Pero para esto la Dra. Brennan tiene que estar dispuesta a hacerlo

-Por mi está bien, pero aun así lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo… - dice Brennan con escepticismo.

-¿Crees que realmente funcione, Sweets? – pregunta Booth apartando un poco al psicólogo para que Brennan no lo escuche.

-La verdad no quiero darle falsa esperanzas, Agente Booth. En este punto podría funcionar para cualquiera de los dos lados: bien podría terminar con la Dra. Brennan convencida de que su historia es cierta… o podría darle la evidencia suficiente para la orden de restricción…

-Rayos… - maldice Booth entre dientes, pero pronto son interrumpidos por Brennan.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a seguir secreteando o vamos a empezar con esto?

-Antes de empezar, necesito pedirle un favor, Agente Booth… - dice Sweets tomando asiento de nuevo frente a la pareja.

-¿De qué se trata, Sweets?

–Necesito que salga de mi consultorio mientras llevo a cabo el tratamiento…

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que experimentes con mi compañera sin mí aquí!

-No vamos a estar aquí solos, Agente Booth, acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Ángela para que venga a ayudarme con esto – dice Sweets mostrando su celular –además, usted está demasiado involucrado en esto, Agente Booth así que no puedo permitirle interferir más en esto…

-Está bien, me iré, pero no me moveré del pasillo en ningún momento…

Diciendo esto, Booth se levanta de su asiento y sale del consultorio cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS, OFICINA DE BOOTH**

Una hora, ha pasado una hora desde que Sweets echó a Booth de su despacho y el agente ya no soporta más no saber lo que pasa ahí dentro. ¿Una terapia de hipnosis? ¿Realmente cree que eso funcionará con alguien del nivel de Brennan? ¿Y para qué rayos mandó a llamar a Ángela? Cuando la artista finalmente llegó 10 minutos después de haber sido llamada solo lo saludó y le dio una sonrisa de comprensión antes de entrar al consultorio. No llevaba nada peculiar, únicamente la Tablet de su supercomputadora.

-¡Ya basta! – grita Booth somatando su escritorio - ¡Si no han salido de ahí en 15 minutos iré allá a botar la puerta sin importar lo que estén haciendo!

Y haciendo caso a su palabra, Booth espera en su oficina durante 15 minutos, ya sea jugando con su muñeco cabezón o paseándose con nerviosismo, pero la finalidad es la misma: mantenerse entretenido para no ir a matar a Sweets.

Una vez transcurrido el tiempo previsto, Booth finalmente sale de su oficina dando pisotones y con su peor cara posible para darle a entender a los demás agentes que no está para interrupciones. Pero cuando finalmente llega al consultorio y pone la mano en la perilla es cuando la culpa arremete contra él. ¿Qué pasa si aún están en sesión y su interrupción viene a arruinarlo todo? Después de todo, esa era la razón por la cual Sweets lo echó de ahí. Pero justo cuando Booth está a punto de dar media vuelta, la puerta del consultorio se desbloquea y es abierta de par en par.

El corazón de Booth da un vuelco al ver la escena frente a él: Brennan está ahí parada en el quicio, viéndolo con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y una mirada que refleja arrepentimiento y realización.

-Bones… - es lo único que alcanza a decir el agente antes de que la antropóloga se abalance sobre él y comience a sollozar en su pecho.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no lo recordaba, Booth! – dice Brennan entre sollozos mientras el agente intenta calmarla acariciándole la cabeza.

-Shh, calma, Bones… todo está bien… no tienes nada de que preocuparte…

-Booth… llévame a casa… eso… eso es lo único que quiero ahora…

-Lo que tú quieras, Bones – dice el Agente mientras levanta la mirada hacia Sweets quien lo mira con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, Agente Booth, ya he hablado con Cullen y con Cam y ambos están totalmente de acuerdo en darles un par de días libres mientras arreglan su situación.

Booth solo responde con un gracias disfrazado de un susurro mientras ambos compañeros caminan hacia el elevador, con ella con su cabeza reposada en su hombro y sin separarse un solo centímetro de él. Como si él quisiera que se separaran ahora.

-¿Un par de días libres? – pregunta Ángela confundida al psicólogo -¿Acaso esos dos no tienen que regresar a terapia mañana?

-Ya no será necesario que esos dos regresen a terapia… todo estará bien entre ellos para mañana en la mañana… - dice Sweets sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se acerca a su escritorio y saca un informe y un bolígrafo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Así es, estoy firmando mi informe de aprobación para que ellos dos vuelvan a trabajar juntos… - dice Sweets ampliando aún más la sonrisa la cual es correspondida de inmediato por Angela quien decide que ya es hora de regresar al Jeffersonian.

**ESA NOCHE, APARTAMENTO DE LANCE SWEETS**

-¿Y bien? ¿En qué terminó la sesión de hipnotismo con la Dra. Brennan? – pregunta Daisy a su novio mientras le da un masaje relajante a sus hombros.

-Pues desde un principio sabía que intentar hipnotizar a la Dra. Brennan sería una tarea casi imposible debido a su inteligencia y a su escepticismo, fue por eso que mandé a llamar a Ángela para que trajera su computadora. Sería más fácil si lo hacía con la ayuda de un programa especial para tratar la amnesia retrógrada.

-¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

-Pues fue bastante eficaz, al principio la Dra. Brennan estaba enojada por tener que recordar lo sucedido, después estaba confundida; y ya por último comenzó a llorar mientras se culpaba de todo lo que había hecho, según ella, mal. Pero a final de cuentas, creo que todo resultó bien. La Dra. Brennan finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos hacia Booth y hasta salieron abrazados del edificio, supongo que ninguno de los quiso separarse hasta que llegaron a la SUV.

-Oh, vaya. Me alegro que esos dos hayan resuelto sus diferencias finalmente… - dice Daisy de manera comprensiva y dejando de masajear a su novio antes de tomar asiento junto a él – sabes algo Sweets, todo esto que ha pasado en los último meses me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo importante…

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunta Sweets con curiosidad.

-Lance, ¿por qué no nos mudamos juntos? Ya llevamos un buen tiempo saliendo y creo que ya es tiempo de que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación…

-¿Estás segura, Daisy? ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-No, Lance. No después de ver a la Dra. Brennan en ese estado… - dice la interna con evidente preocupación – yo no quiero pasar por todo eso… quiero una relación estable, vivir con alguien que me ame realmente… y talvez formar una familia…

-Daisy… - dice Sweets con nerviosismo y preocupación, pero pronto es interrumpido por la decidida Daisy Wick.

-¿Acaso tú no quieres eso, Lance? ¿Acaso no quieres sentar cabeza? – dice Daisy con comprensión hacia su novio – te lo voy a poner de otra manera, Lance. Tienes dos opciones: formalizar nuestra relación o terminar exactamente como el Agente Booth.

Cuando Daisy le da el ultimátum, Sweets no lo piensa dos veces y finalmente ha llegado a una decisión.

-¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, creo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza… - dice Sweets levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación a buscar una pequeña caja de terciopelo - ¿Pero quién dice que debemos detenernos en comenzar a vivir juntos?

-Lance… ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-Es el anillo de compromiso que le pertenecía a mi abuela… iba a dártelo cuando cumpliéramos un año de noviazgo, pero supongo que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro -dice Sweets poniéndose en una rodilla y abriendo la cajita para revelar el anillo de compromiso con un diamante real – Señorita y futura Doctora Daisy Wick… ¿Se casaría usted con este modesto psicólogo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Lancelot! – dice Daisy abrazando tomando el anillo y colocándolo en su dedo anular izquierdo para luego abalanzarse sobre su prometido y darle un enorme beso que en unos pocos minutos se convirtió en una noche de sexo.


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: **Si bien ya se están resolviendo los conflictos entre Booth y Brennan, aún estamos lejos del final de esta historia. XD En el capítulo de hoy Booth y Brennan vuelven al trabajo.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Booth busca a Brennan por su apartamento, ella no está en cama cuando su teléfono lo despertó, así que lo mejor se encuentra en la computadora o en la cocina a estas horas de la mañana. Booth sonríe al encontrarla sentada en la mesa del comedor degustando de un curioso desayuno.

-¿No me invitas a desayunar, Bones? – dice Booth con una sonrisa para su novia

-¿En verdad quieres que te prepare un plato de helado de fresa con pepinillos y cereal integral, una tanda de frijoles con cátsup y un vaso de jugo de naranja con leche? –responde Brennan extrañada, como si lo que estuviera comiendo fuera lo más normal del mundo – porque si así es puedo dejarte un poco…

-No gracias, prefiero preparar mi propio desayuno… - dice Booth abriendo el refrigerador para buscar jugo de naranja, jamón, tomate, lechuga y pan.

-Yo tampoco me explico mi desayuno, Booth… - dice Brennan después de tragar una cucharada de helado con pepinillos – me levanté a las 6 de la mañana con un tanta hambre como si no hubiera comido en días, y todo lo que veía me daba náuseas, excepto esto… - dice Brennan señalando a sus platos casi vacíos…

-Oh, la pequeña Bones está teniendo antojos… - dice Booth acercando la cabeza de su compañera a su pecho y acariciándola con su mano libre…

-No me llames pequeña… - dice Brennan dándole un codazo para separarlo de ella y poder seguir comiendo tranquila.

-Oh vamos, Bones. que tengas antojos durante el embarazo solo demuestra que eres una persona normal…

Brennan solo responde con un "Hmph", ya que está demasiado ocupada degustando su desayuno como para refutarlo y recalcar el hecho de que ella no es una persona normal.

-¿Quién llamó hace rato? – dice Brennan cambiando de tema y señalando el celular de Booth.

-Era Cullen para decirnos que tenemos un caso.

-¿Tenemos un caso y tú estás aquí sentado como si nada desayunando? – dice Brennan preocupada.

-Los técnicos aún están preparando la escena, además todavía tienen que desactivar el generador para acercarse al cuerpo sin riesgo de electrocución – dice Booth terminando de preparar su sándwich – además, no puedo ir a resolver casos con el estómago vacío, y algo bueno es que los dos ya estamos cambiados.

-Eso sí… - dice Brennan no muy convencida y poniendo sus platos vacíos en el lavadero – Espera… ¿Dijiste generador?

-Así es, unos tipos que querían sabotear una planta de energía se encontraron con un cuerpo momificado en la verja eléctrica que separa el generador de los transeúntes.

-¿Momificado? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el cadáver ahí? ¡Es imposible que un cuerpo se momifique en un lugar así, mucho menos que haya pasado desapercibido!

-Esa es la razón por la que nos mandaron a llamar, Bones, ese es tu campo de estudio, además, Hodgins ya va para la escena ahora mismo.

**HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL ROYAL DINNER**

-¡Aun no puedo creer que la Dra. Kaswell fuera asesinada! – dice Brennan en shock mientras ella y Booth toman asiento junto a la ventana del restorán.

-¿Era amiga tuya? – pregunta Booth más con curiosidad que por broma.

-No precisamente…- dice Brennan con la mirada baja - ya habíamos trabajado juntas antes, aunque no llevábamos una relación muy estrecha, trabajábamos bastante bien…

-Hmph, tanto como Hacker y yo… - dice Booth con tono sardónico al recordar como su jefe inmediato intentó seducir a su novia frente a él, pero antes de que Booth pudiera intervenir siquiera, Brennan le lanzó una mirada de "déjame esto a mí" para luego rechazarlo y decirle que ya tenía planes con el padre del bebé que está esperando.

-Oh, vamos Booth, tú mismo viste como Hacker salió corriendo de ahí en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada… - dice Brennan riendo ligeramente – aun si no lo estuviera, igual lo habría rechazado, ya sabes. Sería demasiado incómodo salir con tu jefe…

-Yo salí con Cam durante un tiempo y tú no dijiste nada… - remarca Booth sin intención de herir, pero eso es precisamente lo que logra hacer en Brennan, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo son interrumpidos por la camarera quien trae coloca sus órdenes en la mesa, Booth decide que lo mejor seria cambiar el tema -¿y bien? ¿Han descubierto algo nuevo con alguno de los cadáveres?

-No lo sé Booth, Hodgins aún está analizando las muestras de la momia y Cam apenas empezó con la autopsia de Kaswell así que no puedo hacer mucho durante este par de horas…

Y de nuevo la pareja entra en un silencio incómodo, durante el cual Brennan aprovecha para darle una buena mordida a la hamburguesa que tiene frente a ella, para la sorpresa y molestia de Booth quien se le queda viendo como si hubiera matado a alguien.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Brennan extrañada tras tragar el bocado.

-Bones, ¿Si te acabas de dar cuenta de que te estás comiendo mi hamburguesa? – dice Booth señalando a lo que Brennan tiene en la mano – Ya sabes, esa comida hecha de pan, lechuga, tomate pepinillos y… no sé… ¿Carne roja?

Brennan solo lo mira extrañado mientras baja la mirada a su almuerzo durante unos segundos.

-Necesitas comer más sanamente, Booth, cómete la ensalada – ordena Brennan encogiéndose de hombros y pegándole otra mordida a la hamburguesa.

-Si se invirtieron los papeles, entonces creo que es mi turno de robar papas fritas… - dice Booth acercando su mano al plato, pero pronto es golpeado por la mano de su novia quien le arrebata el plato y comienza a devorarlas como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Booth solo le dirige una mirada comprensiva a Brennan, feliz porque independientemente del embarazo, ella tenga tan buen apetito y pruebe cosas nuevas en su dieta.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE, MUSEO DEL JEFFERSONIAN**

-Bones, ¿estás segura de que quieres salir así en público? – dice Booth acercándose a su cita mientras ambos observan el aparador donde está la momia del príncipe egipcio, a la espera de que abran la exhibición y todos los invitados lleguen a la sala – si quieres puedo llevarte a casa a cambiarte a algo más cómodo…

-Estoy bien así, Booth, dentro de una semana ya no podré ocultar más mi vientre con ropa holgada y todos comenzarán a hacer preguntas… – dice Brennan llevando una mano a su abdomen con una sonrisa. Brennan lleva puesto un vestido color vino tinto y que se ajusta perfectamente a su figura, sobre todo en el área del abdomen que está en crecimiento. Su vientre no está muy abultado, pero sería muy evidente para cualquiera que la viera que está embarazada – además, quiero aprovechar esta exhibición para hacer público mi embarazo, ya que solo los que trabajan directamente con nosotros y Cullen lo saben. Ya ves lo que pasó con Hacker hace rato…

-Sí… - dice Booth no muy convencido por lo que pasó en las últimas horas.

-Además, tampoco quiero esconder la identidad del padre de mis bebés… - dice Brennan pícaramente y acercándose a Booth lo suficiente como para querer besarlo – sé que suena algo trillado e infantil, pero igual lo intentaré… ¿quieres ser mi novio, Booth?

-¿No lo éramos ya? – contesta Booth con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Supongo… - dice Brennan sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

Booth ya no lo puede aguantar más, ver a Brennan así hace que su corazón lata a mil por hora. Booth toma el mentón de Brennan y lo levanta un poco para poder besar sus labios con pasión y ternura. Este beso dura solamente un par de minutos hasta que pronto son interrumpidos por la voz de Sweets.

-¿Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan? ¿Están por aquí?

Booth y Brennan se separan súbitamente y ambos se miran a los ojos, dándose a entender de que esto seguirá cuando la fiesta termine.

-¡Estamos aquí, Sweets! – dice Booth colocando una mano en la espalda baja de su compañera mientras ambos caminan por las escaleras al encuentro del resto del equipo.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Bien, y como cada viernes, les traigo una actualización de este escrito al que me gusta llamar historia. XD Bueno, les traigo dos noticias, la primera es que este será mi último fic de Bones, ya que bueno... no tengo más ideas para escribir otro fic. La segunda es que esta historia va a terminar en el final de la temporada 5, así que ya tiene los capítulos contados... casi. Nos vemos el próximo viernes...

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-¡Oh Bren, cariño! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos esta mesa para nosotras solas! – dice Ángela con alegría hacia su mejor amiga mientras ambas están sentadas en el Royal Dinner esperando por sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Sí, pero no nos quedó de otra – contesta Brennan con algo de tristeza – Hodgins está ocupado analizando las muestras de la granja de pollos y ni Booth ni Cam nos dejan acercarnos al Jeffersonian hasta que el cuerpo esté totalmente descontaminado…

-Oh, vamos Brennan, ponte desde su punto de vista, ya ves como termino ese pobre hombre – dice Ángela posando una mano sobre su vientre todavía plano – ¡si mi hijo termina con cara de gallina, no veo el día en el que Hodgins termine de hablar de sus tontas teorías de conspiración contra él y su familia! – Bromea Ángela para sacarle una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón… - es lo único que dice Brennan con una pequeña sonrisa, pero cuando está a punto de agregar algo es interrumpida por la camarera.

-Bien, aquí tienen lo usual… - dice la joven poniendo un plato ensalada frente a Ángela y una con pepinillos para Brennan.

-¿Pepinillos? ¿En serio? – dice Ángela confundida al ver los antojos de su mejor amiga.

-Es lo único que estos dos me permiten comer sin que rompa mi dieta vegana… - dice Brennan comenzando a comer su almuerzo - …eso y el helado de fresa o de chocolate…

-¡Ja! ¡Pues el pequeño Hodgins tiene una preferencia por los pastelillos con crema batida y el helado de chocolate! – dice Ángela con una risotada después de tragar el primer poco de comida - ¡Me consideraré una mujer con suerte si al final del embarazo no he subido más de diez libras!

-Pues comúnmente las mujeres embarazadas suben hasta un total de 15 o 25 libras a lo meses, si a eso le quitas el peso del bebé que ronda entre 7 y 11 libras…

-¡Detente ahí, Bren, que lo único que haces es darme más hambre! – dice Ángela deteniendo a su amiga con el tenedor en alto – y regresando al tema anterior… Brennan, ¿Quieres ayudarme con una colecta?

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? ¿Acaso Hodgins acapara todo el dinero? Porque si es así…

-No… no es nada de eso… - dice Ángela un poco avergonzada y sacando una fotografía de entre su cartera y enseñándosela a Brennan– verás, ando buscando a alguien que me de 1000 dólares para salvar a este cerdito del matadero… se lo pedí a Hodgins, pero solo se rio diciendo que era absurdo y alegando que salvar a un solo cerdito no iba a salvar a los otros miles que ya están siendo sacrificados…

-¿De verdad Hodgins se rio de ti? – dice Brennan con curiosidad y duda ante la historia de su amiga…

-No exactamente… ¡Pero lo vi en sus ojos, Bren! ¡Jack prácticamente estaba esperando a que me fuera para comenzar a reírse!

-Y creo que tiene razón… - dice Brennan dándole otro bocado a su ensalada – con lo del matadero. Digo, si bien no apoyo todo lo que esos lugares hacen, es imposible detenerlos con solo salvar a un cerdito…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – dice Ángela comenzando a enojarse y parándose de súbito – vaya, y yo que pensé que serías diferente a Jack… pero veo que no te conozco tan bien como creía…

-Ángela…

-No, Bren, ¡finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué somos amigas en primer lugar!

-Ángela, déjame hablar, por favor…

-¡No, ya lo has dicho todo, Bren! – dice Ángela recogiendo sus cosas y dejando el dinero de su comida sin terminar sobre la mesa - ¡Seguiremos trabajando juntas, pero nada más! ¡Ya no te considero mi amiga!

Ángela sale furibunda del pequeño comedor dejando a Brennan estupefacta y viendo a la puerta, intentando comprender todo lo que acababa de pasar. De inmediato se da cuenta de que ya no tiene hambre y deja a un lado su plato y también paga su cuenta la propina.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE, APARTAMENTO DE BRENNAN**

-¿En verdad Ángela dijo todas esas cosas? – pregunta Booth saliendo del regadera con una toalla sobre los hombros.

-¡Hasta Hodgins cree que está exagerando, Booth! – dice Brennan mientras termina de cortar las verduras para la cena - _Aunque a decir verdad yo también me he preguntado a veces por que somos amigas… - _agrega Brennan en sus pensamientos y soltando un suspiro.

-Creo que deberías de darle el donativo… - dice Booth pasando la toalla por su oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca se trató del dinero, Bones, es una cuestión de principios. Ángela necesitaba tu apoyo debido a la negativa de Hodgins, y tú le diste la espalda.

-Te recuerdo que fue ella la que salió corriendo sin darme tiempo de explicarle nada…

-Bones… - dice Booth suspirando y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia, está a punto de agregar algo cuando es interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta – yo contesto, termina de preparar la cena – dice Booth con una sonrisa y Brennan solo responde con asentimiento…

Booth se dirige a la puerta, mientras confundido voltea a ver a su novia después de ver quien es por la mirilla.

-¿Quién es?

-Son Hodgins y Angela… - dice Booth destrabando la puerta y abriéndola finalmente para revelar al entomólogo y a la artista.

-Sentimos venir sin avisar, pero… - empieza Hodgins.

-Quería venir a disculparme con Brennan – interrumpe Ángela cabizbaja.

-Pasen, Bones está en la cocina… - dice Booth haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a los recién llegados.

Ángela se dirige directamente a buscar a Brennan mientras Booth y Hodgins se quedan en la sala.

-¿Aún no te has quitado toda la pintura? – pregunta Hodgins divertido al ver al agente batallando con la toalla.

-Di una cosa más y te juro que dejo viuda a Angela… - dice Booth molesto, ya que aún tiene pintura en algunas que es mejor que no sepa.

-Bren… - dice la artista en voz baja.

-Angela… - es la única respuesta que da la antropóloga, de brazos cruzados esperando lo que su amiga va a decirle.

-Bren, quería disculparme por todo lo que sucedió en la mañana… no sé que fue lo que me pasó…

-Creo que fue por las hormonas del embarazo, yo también me he comportado de manera similar con Booth…

-Sí… - dice Ángela al recordar la sesión de hipnotismo con Sweets -Brennan, lo siento… no quería ser tan dura contigo, y no creo que sea sano para nosotras estar peleadas y seguir trabajando juntas fingiendo que nada pasó…

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero yo también debo disculparme, Ángela, sé que debí apoyarte en esto en lugar de recriminarte y sobreanalizar la situación… pero finalmente me he dado cuenta de que igual debo hacerlo por el bien de nuestra amistad…

-Brennan, no… no es necesario que hagas esto… - dice Ángela al ver como su amiga saca un cheque y comienza a llenarlo.

-Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, Ángela.

-Gracias… - dice la artista tras recibir el cheque de su mejor amiga, y finalmente ambas se funden en un abrazo.

-¿Se quedan a comer? Hay suficiente para todos… - dice Booth cuando las chicas llegan finalmente a la sala.

-Gracias, venimos para acá tan apresurados para venir a pedir disculpas que hemos salido sin comer… - dice Hodgins sentándose en la mesa junto al resto del grupo.

-¿No tendrán helado de chocolate de casualidad? El pequeño Hodgins tiene hambre de helado.

-¿Pequeño Hodgins? – pregunta Booth arqueando una ceja hacia la pareja. El ya había notado la argolla matrimonial el día que regresó de Inglaterra, pero nadie le había dicho nada de un embarazo.

-Sí, tenemos a un pequeño en el horno… - dice Hodgins tomando a su esposa de la cintura y sobando su plano vientre – parece que estas dos no pueden dejar de hacer las cosas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vaya, felicidades! – dice Booth parándose y dándole las felicitaciones y abrazos a la feliz pareja.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Bien, y como cada viernes les traigo una actualización de este escrito al que me gusta llamar historia. no olviden de dejar sus comentarios, aunque sean cortitos, sus opiniones son muy importantes.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Booth está en la práctica de tiro del FBI, poniendo a prueba su pulso, cuando es interrumpido por un joven agente que lo acompaña.

-He oído que puedes hacer un agujero en una moneda de cuarto de dólar.

-No esta vez… -responde Booth haciendo que se acerque el blanco al que disparó, todos los tiros fallaron.

-Oh vaya… - dice el agente con un silbido al ver los resultados de la prueba, pero antes de poder agregar algo es interrumpido por el celular de Booth.

-Booth… sí, entiendo… solo iré a buscar a Bones y llegamos en media hora… - dice Booth terminando la llamada y palmeando el hombro del agente – lo siento Carlson, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero el deber llama.

-No hay problema, Agente Booth… - dice el joven agente preparando de nuevo su arma y apuntando al blanco que tiene enfrente.

**HORAS DESPUÉS, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC**

-¿Tiene reservación? – pregunta una joven recepcionista en la entrada de un elegante restaurante al hombre trajeado que está parado frente a ella.

-No… este… yo… buscaba al Chef Wyatt… - dice el hombre un poco avergonzado por la petición tan inusual que está haciendo.

-Oh, lo siento, pero el Chef no hace peticiones a domicilio… - dice la joven revisando su computadora.

-No, no quiero contratarlo, vengo a revisarlo por un… asunto personal… - dice Booth en voz baja.

-Oh creo que ya entiendo… - dice la mujer con una sonrisa pícara que hace sonrojar aún más al agente.

-Solo dígale que lo busca Seeley Booth – dice el Agente ya frustrado con la situación, a lo que la joven va a buscar a su jefe de inmediato, pero antes de entrar a la cocina le dirige un guiño al agente.

-¡Seeley Joseph Booth! ¿Cuánto ha pasado, seis meses?

-Sí, eso creo… - dice el agente aún avergonzado por la situación con la recepcionista, intentando distraerse con el recuerdo de la última vez que se vieron él y Gordon.

-¿Y qué te trae a mi humilde restaurante, muchacho? – dice el ex psiquiatra golpeando al agente en el hombro mientras ambos entran en la cocina.

-Verás… - comienza Booth con su historia, empezando por el tumor cerebral y la cirugía, pasando por el sorpresivo embarazo de Brennan y terminar con todos los problemas causados por su inesperado viaje a Inglaterra.

-¿Ya has arreglado tus problemas con la Dra. Brennan? – pregunta Gordon cuando Booth termina de contar su relato.

-Así es…

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Agente Booth?

-Verás, esta mañana fui al campo de tiro ya que necesito hacer mi examen de certificación del FBI, que a decir verdad lo veo innecesario debido a que tuve que hacerlo después de la cirugía – dice Booth sacando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo - Pero el punto es que… ¡me ganó un novato, Gordon! ¡Fallé todos los disparos al blanco!

-Creo que ya sé exactamente cual es su problema, Agente Booth… - dice Wyatt viendo al agente con mirada de realización mientras este lo mira con duda.

-¿Ah sí?

-Por lo que usted me acaba de contar, me he dado cuenta de que usted sufrió demasiado por ese sueño que tuvo durante el coma, y se sintió totalmente decepcionado al despertar y darse cuenta de que todo fue una mentira, un producto de su imaginación provocado por la historia que la Dra. Brennan le leyó…

-Excepto por el final… - agrega Booth un poco molesto por escuchar algo que ya sabía de antemano.

-Déjame terminar, Seeley – lo interrumpe Wyatt levantando una mano – creo que tu falla en el campo de tiro se debe a la confusión que tienes en tu mente ahora, todos estos cambios fueron demasiado bruscos. Todo pasó en tan poco tiempo y sin previo aviso. ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer? Tienes que revisar tus prioridades, tienes que hablar con tu pareja acerca de esto que me acabas de decir. Y ya que estamos hablando de ella, quiero que la lleves contigo cuando tengas tu examen de aprobación, verás como tu puntería mejorará súbitamente.

-¿En verdad quieres que lleve a una mujer embarazada de 4 meses al campo de tiro del FBI? – dice el agente medio en serio y medio en broma.

-Solo hazme caso, Seeley. Además, esas instalaciones son completamente seguras. Y si quieres puedes convencerla de usar uno de esos chalecos antibalas.

-Créeme, será lo primero que haga en cuanto ella cruce esa puerta – dice Booth parándose para salir de la cocina.

-Ah, una última cosa, Agente Booth.– dice Gordon Gordon llamando a su ex paciente para darle un efusivo abrazo y unos golpes en la espalda – felicidades por los gemelos. Ya me había enterado por medio de una revista de espectáculos donde hablaban de la nueva exhibición del Jeffersonian, pero era más que obvio que todo el artículo trataba acerca del embarazo de la Dra. Brennan – dice Wyatt separándose de su paciente favorito y le da una sonrisa de seguridad - ¡Me alegro por ustedes dos, ya era hora de que ustedes dos sentaran cabeza! ¡Dale mis felicitaciones a la Dra. Brennan, y por favor, tráela contigo la próxima vez que vengas a mi restaurante!

-Es una promesa, Gordon Gordon… - dice Booth despidiéndose con una sonrisa y saliendo del restaurante finalmente con una cosa en mente: hablar con Brennan para que vaya con él a la prueba de certificación.

**A LA NOCHE DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE, APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

Brennan está sentada en el sofá de su sala a la espera de su novio que aun no ha regresado del Hoover. Booth estuvo de nuevo en el campo de tiro por la mañana, pero esta vez no es solo una práctica, ahora es el examen de certificación del FBI. Ella acepto con gusto acompañar a Booth durante el examen Brennan no podía quedarse ya que tenia trabajo pendiente en el Jeffersonian.

Brennan suelta un suspiro y cierra el libro que intenta leer mientras su mente comienza a barajar todas las posibilidades de que Booth no apruebe el examen. Brennan siente que está exagerando y que ese estrés no le hace mucho bien, pero igual no puede tranquilizarse hasta que su novio regrese y le diga si aprobó o no. Justo cuando Brennan esta punto de marcar el teléfono de Booth, la puerta del apartamento se abre para dejar ver al agente quien entra cargando bolsas de comida china.

-Ya vine, Bones, y traje la cena.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta Brennan, directo al punto como siempre, y tomando las bolsas con comida para ponerlas en platos y servirlas.

-Tenía que llenar la papelería correspondiente del caso después de que el hermano confesara el asesinato, ya sabes, lo normal.

-Me refería a tu examen de certificación.

-Bones… - dice Booth con total seriedad mientras suelta un suspiro.

-Booth… - dice Brennan con preocupación al ver el rostro de su novio.

-¡95 por ciento, Bebe! – dice Booth con alegría mostrándole a su pareja el resultado de su examen. Esto hace que la algarabía explote en el apartamento mientras y finalmente se abrazan durante un par de minutos hasta que ambos se separan para verse a la cara.

-Booth, jamás me vuelvas a llamar "Bebé".

-Lo que tu digas, Cariño… - dice Booth con una sonrisa que es borrada de inmediato por un golpe a su brazo por parte de la antropóloga, seguido de un beso.


	17. Chapter 17

** A/N: **Bien, jóvenes, y como cada viernes aquí viene una nueva actualización. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, estos son bastante importantes. XD

**CAPÍTULO 17**

-¿Qué haces, Bones? – pregunta Booth sentándose en la cama junto a su novia que está usando su laptop.

-Estoy viendo casas, Booth. Creo que nuestros dos apartamentos son demasiado pequeños como para que quepamos nosotros dos, Parker y los gemelos. Ya no digamos si tenemos otro invitado…

-¿Sabes algo? tienes razón, necesitamos un lugar más grande, y que podamos llamar nuestro. Un apartamento no es lugar para que los niños crezcan y se diviertan – dice Booth acomodándose junto a su compañera para poder ver mejor la computadora - ¿Qué has visto hasta ahora?

-Hasta ahora solo he visto estas casas… - dice Brennan señalando a unas casas estilo futuristas y con grandes ventanales de cristal, Booth ni bien las ve hace que escupa su café matutino.

-¡¿Un millón y medio de dólares?! ¡Bones, yo no puedo pagar si quiera la mitad de eso con mi sueldo del FBI y la pensión de Parker!

-Pero yo sí, Booth. Me dieron un adelanto de mi próximo libro y con eso puedo comprar una casa con todo lo que queramos…

-No Bones, habíamos acordado que si íbamos a hacer esto lo íbamos a hacer equitativamente; y eso incluye compras mayores, como las de una casa…

-Booth, creo que te estás dejando llevar por tu tendencia de macho alfa…

-Bones… - Booth está a punto de contradecirla, pero es interrumpido por su teléfono celular – Booth… sí, soy yo… entiendo… entiendo… deme media hora y estaré ahí. Gracias.

-¿Un caso?

-No – dice Booth negando con la cabeza – eran de la casa de retiro… mi abuelo…

-Booth… - dice Brennan viendo a su novio con preocupación, Booth casi nunca habla de su familia, y algunas veces ha mencionado a su abuelo, y ahora recibir este tipo de noticias sin que siquiera la haya conocido a ella…

-No, Bones, no es nada de eso, mi abuelo esta tan sano como un caballo.

-¿Entonces?

-Pops ha sido expulsado de la casa de retiro por golpear a una de las enfermeras.

**DOS HORAS DESPUES, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC**

-¿Estás seguro de esto Seeley? No quiero ser una carga para ti y Temperance, menos aun cuando están esperando gemelos – dice el octogenario sentado en el asiento del copiloto de la SUV

-Vamos abuelo, tú no eres una carga para nosotros, es más, en estos momentos estamos buscando casa porque nuestros apartamentos son demasiado pequeños, una persona más en la casa no le hace daño a nadie. Además, quiero que mis hijos crezcan junto a la persona que me crió como un padre.

-Supongo que esa es una buena razón… - dice el hombre no muy convencido por la decisión de su nieto para que se mudara con él.

-Bien, llegamos – dice Booth deteniéndose frente al Royal Diner donde quedaron de juntarse con Brennan para almorzar.

Una vez detenido el carro, ambos hombres se bajan en silencio y caminan hasta el establecimiento mientras Booth busca con la mirada a su novia quien ya está sentada en la mesa de siempre junto a la ventana.

-Vaya, las descripciones que me ha dado Seeley y las fotografías que me ha enseñado no hacen méritos a la persona real – dice Hank a manera de saludo y tomando la mano de Brennan para darle un beso.

-Gracias, Señor Booth - dice Brennan ligeramente sonrojada.

-Por favor, llámame Hank, ahora eres parte de la familia, Temperance – responde el abuelo Booth para darle confianza a la doctora y tomando asiento en la mesa frente a ella.

-Ouch, eso dolió… - dice Brennan con alarma poniendo una mano sobre su abultado vientre lo cual llama la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta Booth disimulando su preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que uno de los bebés comenzó a patear y me agarró de sorpresa…

-¿En serio? – pregunta Booth con una sonrisa y su rostro iluminado por la grata sorpresa.

-Sí, aún está pateando… - dice Brennan sonriendo y tomando la mano de su novio para ponerla sobre su costado derecho donde Booth pueda sentir, aunque sea levemente, lo mismo que su pareja.

-Oh, vaya, y es bastante enérgico…

-¿Aun no saben qué van a tener? – pregunta Hank odiando el hecho de tener que interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo.

-No, siendo sinceros solo he tenido un ultrasonido y Booth no estaba presente… - dice Brennan con tristeza al recordar todo lo sucedido hacía pocas semanas.

-Pero Bones acaba de hacer una cita para la próxima semana, así que si estos dos están cooperativos nos quitaremos la duda de una vez.

-Je je, pues yo solo espero que estén sanos – dice Hank mientras su nieto quite su mano para que él pueda sentir las pataditas también, solo para ser sorprendido – vaya, esa fue bastante fuerte – dice con una sonrisa que es correspondida por la antropóloga.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE, APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

-No, Booth, sabes perfectamente que tu abuelo necesita un tipo de ayuda que nosotros no le podemos brindar.

-Lo sé Bones, ¡pero no puedo echar a mi propio abuelo de mi casa, el mismo hombre que me crió como a su propio hijo!

-Te recuerdo que estamos en mi casa, Booth, ya que tu apartamento fue clausurado por el incendio.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero… - dice Booth entre dientes.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Booth, pero los tres sabemos que Hank no puede quedarse, tanto por su propia seguridad como la nuestra.

-Bones, no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo a una casa de retiro, ya ves lo que pasó cuando quiso fumar un cigarrillo… y no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si lo dejamos solo en casa con los bebés…

-Booth… - dice Brennan pasando una mano por la espalda de su novio, Brennan prefiere quedarse callada ya que no tiene nada que decir para alentarlo.

-Seeley, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor? – dice Hank asomándose desde la puerta de habitación de huéspedes.

-Ya voy, Pops – responde Booth de inmediato y despidiéndose con un beso de su novia –ya regreso.

-Seeley, Temperance tiene razón en esto – comienza Hank una vez su nieto entra en la habitación - ustedes tienen demasiada carga ya solo con sus trabajos y la llegada de los bebés, y ustedes dos no pueden proveer las necesidades que un anciano como yo tiene.

-Pops…

-Lo sé, Seeley, sé que no debí comportarme así con las enfermeras solo quería fumar un cigarrillo, y eso tampoco es una excusa… pero igual necesitamos encontrar una casa de retiro.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres… - dice Booth cediendo finalmente a la petición de su abuelo.

-Gracias, Seeley – dice el anciano con una sonrisa y abrazando a su nieto - ah, una última cosa antes de que me vaya… - dice Hank inclinándose para tomar su bolsa y sacando una pequeña caja de ahí – Seeley, no dejes escapar a Temperance. Supe desde el primer momento que me hablaste de ella que era la mujer indicada para ti. Y es por esta razón que quiero darte esto.

-Abuelo, esto es… - dice Booth viendo con asombro el contenido de la cajita de terciopelo.

-Es el mismo que le di a tu abuela, y este pase de generación en generación, y ahora te toca a ti, Seeley. No dejes que esa mujer se aparte de tu lado.

-No lo hare, Pops, créeme, no lo haré.

**TRES DIAS DESPUÉS, CASA DE RETIRO**

-Adelántense a la habitación, yo me encargaré de llenar el papeleo – dice Booth dejando a su novia y a su abuelo en el pasillo mientras él se dirige a la recepción.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que ese chico nos dejara a solas un momento… - dice Hank con una sonrisa y sentándose en la cama de su nueva habitación.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Hank? – pregunta Brennan confundida por la revelación del anciano.

-Temperance, hay algo que tengo que confesar y es algo que es de gran importancia para Seeley, pero nunca he hallado el momento ni el coraje para decírselo… - comienza Hank soltando un suspiro – y creo que tú eres la única que puede explicárselo perfectamente.

-¿Y de qué se trata ese secreto?

-Supongo que Seeley ya te ha contado de que yo me encargué de criarlo a él y a Jared cuando eran niños debido a que sus padres los abandonaron… - al ver que Temperance asiente, Hank continúa – pues esa es solo una verdad a medias, Temperance, Edwin no los abandonó, fui yo quien lo amenazó y sacó a los chicos de ahí para que se fueran a vivir conmigo después de ver como golpeaba a Seeley.

-Hank… - Brennan está a punto de decir algo, pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de Booth.

-Bien, abuelo, esta será tu nueva casa a partir de ahora, espero que estés a gusto…

-Siempre y cuando no se pongan a pelear conmigo solo porque quiero fumar un cigarrillo… - dice Hank con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya hice mis investigaciones, Pops, y varias de estas enfermeras saben de defensa personal, así que tú no saldrías ileso de una pelea aún con todos tus años en el ejército…

Brennan solo observa pacientemente la discusión de los Booth con una sonrisa, pero por dentro ella está preocupada por la confesión de Hank y que ahora es su deber decirle todo a Booth. Justo en ese momento Brennan recibe una patadita en su vientre, ella siente como si uno de los bebés que está esperando le dijera que todo va a estar bien.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** bien, y como cada viernes les traigo una actualización de mi historia. Espero les guste el capítulo, y de antemano les agradezco los comentarios. Es la única forma de saber si siguen interesados en mi historia.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-¡Pescar no es un deporte! – dice Booth siguiendo a su novia por la calle hasta la escena del crimen a donde fueron llamados esa mañana.

-¿Qué? Los monumentos a los eventos deportivos en el Antiguo Egipto incluían pesca, nado y lucha.

-¡Oh vamos, si no sudas no es deporte!

-Boris Spassky en el ajedrez solía transpirar profusamente.

-¿Por qué tienes que complicar todo siempre? Déjame resumirlo en pocas palabras: basquetbol, futbol, hockey, esos son deportes. Juegos de mesa y pesca, no.

-Quizás deberías de reducir tu consumo de comida grasosa después de ver a este… - dice Cam medio en broma en cuanto sus compañeros de equipo están ahí.

-El Comité Olímpico Internacional está considerando añadir el ajedrez como un deporte.

-No es un deporte – la contradice Cam.

-¡Ves, no es un deporte!

-Tampoco lo son el giro de cinta, el bridge o el nado sincronizado.

-Nado sincronizado, ese definitivamente no es un deporte.

-Oh dios, estoy en medio de algo, ¿Cierto? – dice Cam al darse cuenta de la discusión así que decide mejor cambiar de tema – oh, miren, ¡un hombre muerto!

-Sí, miren eso, al Coronel no le va gustar este en particular.

-Hombre, sin ropa, todas las demás características son desconocidas. El tipo fue encontrado en el contenedor de grasa por aquellos amables caballeros.

-Los restos están todavía cubiertos por carne, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

-No lo sé, yo llamé solo a Booth… - dice Cam, pero pronto se da cuenta del error por la mirada de desprecio que Brennan le dirige al agente- Oops, me entrometí de nuevo.

-Si me necesitan estaré en la camioneta… - dice Brennan frustrada y tomando las llaves de Booth mientras él va a interrogar a los sospechosos. Una vez adentro, Brennan saca su celular y busca el celular de Ángela, quien para esa hora ya tuvo que haber salido del consultorio de su obstetra.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN**

-¿Amaurosis congénita de Leber? – pregunta Cam sorprendida por la noticia que Ángela le está dando a todos los presentes en el laboratorio – Dios, eso es grave…

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Booth quien necesita una traducción para la enfermedad.

-Eso significa que si los resultados del Dr. Hodgins también son positivos, hay una probabilidad del 50% de que el bebé de Ángela nazca ciego – dice Brennan suspirando, sin ocultar su preocupación por la salud de su mejor amiga, porque sabe perfectamente que esa podría ser ella también si sus resultados son similares dentro de un par de días cuando ella tenga su visita al obstetra.

-Oh, Dios… - es lo único que alcanza a decir Booth y finalmente el silencio invade la plataforma, y tras unos segundos así, el grupo decide que lo mejor será regresar al trabajo.

-La víctima fue aporreada, apuñalada y lanzada viva a la grasa cuando aún estaba con vida – dice Brennan analizando los restos - Es posible que el hombre fuera un cartero debido al estrés presentado en su espalda y mordeduras de perro en las piernas.

-Bien, eso coincide con un cartero que desapareció hace doce días. Gracias por la información, Bones – dice Booth apuntando todo en su libreta y dirigiéndose a la salida – vengo por ti a más tarde para poder ir a almorzar e interrogar a los familiares de la víctima.

-Está bien – dice Brennan despidiéndose con un ademán.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC**

-Booth, estoy preocupada… - dice Brennan desde el asiento del copiloto de la SUV.

-¿Por Ángela o por los gemelos? – pregunta Booth secamente sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Ambos… - responde Brennan suspirando y acomodándose en el asiento – después de ver a Keith y a Dougie me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de que uno o ambos de nuestros hijos nazcan con algún padecimiento congénito… en lo difícil que es criar a un niño que requiere de necesidades especiales...

-Bones… - dice Booth dirigiéndole una mirada de "ni de broma pienses en eso".

-No, Booth, por si acaso lo has olvidado tuve que ser internada en el hospital hace dos meses por inanición y casi pierdo a los gemelos y ahora es posible que nazcann con alguna enfermedad genética – dice Brennan sobando su estómago como queriendo convencerse de su aseveración y al final ya no lo soporta y su voz se resquebraja por el llanto – Booth… yo… casi… casi los pierdo… todo por mi adicción al trabajo... Booth, esta es exactamente la razón por la que no quería tener hijos, sabía desde un principio que sería una mala madre… lo estoy siendo incluso antes de que nacieran.

-Bones, por favor, deja de decir eso… - dice Booth tomando las manos de Brennan con las dos manos, ella no se dio cuenta de a que hora había detenido el vehículo – tú siempre has sido una gran madre, solo tienes que recordar todo lo que has hecho por Parker, de cómo cuidaste del pequeño Andy y procuraste que su pueblo natal tuviera acceso a una economía estable. ¡Ya no digamos tu trabajo tanto como de escritora como de antropóloga forense! – Brennan está a punto de interrumpirlo, pero es detenida por el dedo del agente mientras coloca su mano libre sobre el vientre de su novia -Bones, estoy más que seguro que cualquier niño estaría encantado de tener una madre como tú. Aun si nacen o no con un padecimiento congénito, eso no fue tu culpa.

-Booth, ese es el otro punto que me preocupa… ¿Qué pensará Ángela si los resultados de mis exámenes de hoy salen perfectos a diferencia de los suyos?

-Bones, Ángela lo entenderá, ella es tu mejor amiga. Además, ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de que ellos dos fueran portadores de esa enfermedad genética. Ella no está sola en esto. Estoy más que seguro que si las cosas no salen como deberían, lo lograran superar con nuestra ayuda.

-Booth… gracias - dice Brennan aún con lágrimas en los ojos, esa mirada dice todo lo que necesita saber y ambos sonríen y vuelven a quedarse en silencio, momento durante el cual Booth aprovecha para arrancar la camioneta.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos una cita con tu obstetra… -dice Booth con una sonrisa mientras acelera para entrar en la carretera.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS, CLÍNICA DE FERTILIZACIÓN**

-La buena noticia es que todos los resultados preliminares han sido excelentes, no hay ningún problema o anormalidad hasta ahora – dice la doctora que atiende a Booth y Brennan, colocando a un lado su tablilla con la información de su paciente – ya solo falta descartar los padecimientos físicos con el ultrasonido, y supongo que también querrán saber el sexo de los bebés, ¿cierto? – dice la doctora con una sonrisa la cual es correspondida por un asentimiento de parte de la pareja – bien, entonces en lo que usted se desviste yo iré a preparar todo.

La galena sale un momento para llamar a su asistente mientras Brennan va hacia la camilla seguida de Booth quien no puede borrar esa típica sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Bones? te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse, todo está saliendo viento en popa.

-Booth, no estamos en un barco velero, es más, estamos a varios kilómetros de la costa más cercana…

-Bones, solo es dicho, una metáfora para indicar que todo va bien.

-Ah, ya entiendo… - dice Brennan con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos indican que aún no lo ha entendido del todo - ¿Rebecca alguna vez te dejó ir a sus citas médicas? – pregunta Brennan de la nada, intentando desviar su preocupación por los resultados.

-No, y no podía aunque quisiera, Bones – dice Booth suspirando al recordar tan amargo momento – estaba en Irak, a duras penas pude escapar del campamento durante unas horas para poder ir a ver el nacimiento de Parker… aunque solo pude sostenerlo durante 15 minutos antes de que ese bastardo de Walter entrara y me arrestara por deserción e incumplimiento del deber… aunque los cargos fueron retirados al otro día.

-¿Quién es Walter? – pregunta Brennan confundida por un nombre que no había escuchado antes.

-Digamos que es un "viejo amigo" – dice Booth enfatizando las comillas con las manos – ese bastardo tiene una especie de superpoder que le permite encontrar cualquier cosa sin importar que tan escondida o cuan perdida esté.

-Booth, no existen tales cosas como los superpoderes, en todo caso tendría una gran habilidad deductiva…

-No tienes ni la menor idea, Bones – dice el agente con una sonrisa - Espero que jamás te topes con "El Buscador" en tu vida…

-Bien, veo que ya se han puesto cómodos – dice la doctora al entrar en la habitación seguida de su asistente y ver a su paciente y a su compañero en tan amena plática.

-Podría decirse que sí… - bromea Booth con una sonrisa mientras ve como la doctora coloca un poco de gel en sus manos y su asistente prepara la máquina

–Esto va a estar un poco frio… - dice la mujer rubia mientras aplica el gel en el vientre de Brennan mientras le pide a su asistente el transductor. Casi de inmediato la pantalla de la máquina se enciende en su característica tonalidad grisácea y finalmente aparecen dos figuras borrosas – pues todo está perfectamente – dice la doctora con una sonrisa pasando la vista por los rostros manos y pies de los bebés – no muestran señales de ninguna enfermedad o deformación, y tienen 5 dedos en cada mano y pie.

-¿Ves, Bones? Te dije que todo iba a salir bien… - dice Booth de manera queda a su novia quien no puede dejar de ver la pantalla por un segundo.

-Oh vaya, ya tengo asegurado el sexo del primer bebé por si quieren saber- dice la doctora viendo a sus pacientes que solo asienten sin apartar la vista de la pantalla - ¡Felicidades, es una niña! – dice la doctora señalando con el cursor de la pantalla los genitales femeninos.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Bones? ¡Una niña! ¡Vamos a tener una hija! – dice Booth mas que excitado por la noticia, aunque la verdad, Booth no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que está viendo en la pantalla, la doctora no hace más que sonreír al ver la felicidad que irradia el agente. Viendo que la situación ya se tranquilizó un poco, decide que lo mejor será pasar al segundo bebé.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos a un exhibicionista aquí… - dice la doctora soltando una risa y colocando mejor el transductor para que los padres puedan ver al segundo bebé con las piernas separadas, dejando ver claramente su entrepierna – así es, este pequeño es un niño – dice la doctora al ver el rostro no muy convencido del agente.

-Wow, parece que tendremos la parejita… -dice Booth soltando una carcajada – algo bueno es que no tendré que escuchar las quejas de Parker por si quería el sexo opuesto al de los bebés… tendrá un hermano y una hermana menores.

-Booth, independientemente de lo que Parker hubiera querido, no podíamos cambiar el sexo del bebé.

La doctora solo termina de limpiar sus manos y el transductor, apaga la máquina y finalmente deja a la pareja a solas. Ella había visto muchas parejas desde que empezó a trabajar ahí, pero nunca había visto a una como esta. Al verlos así tan unidos y enamorados ella se pregunta si ella y su esposo hubieran sido así si no hubiera sido por el accidente. La doctora deja escapar un par de lágrimas al recordar como hace dos años su esposo murió al ser chocado en una intersección por un auto que se pasó el semáforo en rojo cuando ella estaba en labor de parto de su hija. Cuando finalmente recupera la compostura, la doctora se dirige a buscar a su jefe para decirle que se va a tomar el resto del día libre para pasar tiempo de calidad con su pequeña.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **¡Hola!¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. XD Bien, aquí les traigo la actualización semanal. Un especial de navidad en pleno agosto... pero no hay de otra. Decidí dejarlo ahí nomás porque la época no es adecuada. :P No olviden dejar sus comentarios, estos siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-¿Quieres ir conmigo Bones, o quieres quedarte en el auto? – pregunta Booth a su compañera deteniendo la camioneta frente al banco.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, hace demasiado frío allá afuera por la nevada de anoche – responde Brennan con una sonrisa y ajustando un poco la calefacción de la camioneta.

-Está bien, te dejo las llaves por cualquier cosa… - dice Booth correspondiendo la sonrisa sin quitar las llaves del encendido.

**B&amp;B**

-Hola Santa, ¿Cómo te va? – dice la mujer que atiende la ventanilla del banco a un hombre vestido como San Nicolás - ¿Depósito o retiro? - sin decir nada el hombre solo le muestra un papel doblado - ¿Y esto…? ¿Estas bromeando o qué? – dice la mujer con gran miedo al leer el contenido del mismo, aún sin decir nada el Santa se desabrocha el abrigo para mostrar un chaleco elaborado con cagas de C-4.

-Dame todo el dinero, ahora… - dice finalmente el asaltante, y la mujer no tiene más opción que obedecer y comienza a vaciar la caja registradora - ¡Ustedes también! – dice el Santa dirigiéndose a los demás cajeros - ¡Deprisa!

-Algo raro está pasando ahí… -dice un hombre de los que están haciendo fila - ¡Seguridad!

-¡Tengo una bomba! – grita el ladrón dando media vuelta y abriendo totalmente su abrigo para demostrar que no está jugando -¡Todos abajo!- una vez el hombre dice esto todos los clientes deciden tirarse al piso y seguir con el atraco – ponga el dinero en la bolsa, rápido.

**B&amp;B**

-Sí, papá, Booth y yo estaremos encantados de recibirte para navidad, de hecho mañana iremos a recoger a Parker al aeropuerto – dice Brennan hablando por teléfono con Max y observando su abultado vientre – sí, los bebés están bien, todos los exámenes resultaron positivos… no papá esos exámenes no… - dice Brennan sonriendo ya que igual sabe que su padre solo está bromeando – espera, tengo una llamada de Booth…

_"__Bones, no quiero preocuparte, pero un tipo con una bomba está asaltando el banco. Pero pase lo que pase, no salgas de la SUV. Llama a Cullen y dile lo que está pasando."_

-Pero que… - murmura Brennan sin entender bien el mensaje de Booth, así que decide voltear la mirada hacia el banco donde con estupefacción ve a su novio apuntándole con su arma a un tipo vestido de Santa Claus. Pero cuando ambos creen que la situación está controlada, para el horror de Brennan una explosión ensordecedora inunda el ambiente mientras su corazón late a mil kilómetros por hora.

-¡BOOTH!

**B&amp;B**

-Todos, quédense donde están! ¿me oyeron? ¡Quédense ahí!- dice el atracador tomando la bolsa con dinero y saliendo del edificio – y estarán en casa para navidad.

-¡Todos atrás! – dice Booth a los transeúntes que pasan por la acera, saliendo de su escondite y apuntándole al ladrón - ¡Alto ahí, Santa! ¡Camina hacia la calle! ¡Ahora!

-No haga esto.

-Bájese, ¡de rodillas! ¡DE RODILLAS, SOY DEL FBI, HAZLO AHORA!

-Solo respondí la llamada… - dice el hombre, y cuando Booth está a punto de presionar el gatillo, en los ojos del ladrón no ve más que confusión, miedo y arrepentimiento, lo que confunde totalmente al agente.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir, algo la bomba se activa finalmente y la explosión cubre gran parte de la calle en la que están parados.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN**

-¿En verdad tenemos que hacer esto aquí? – dice Booth evidentemente avergonzado por tener que estar sentado y semidesnudo en la mesa de análisis de autopsias.

-Booth, estuviste a punto de morir en una explosión – dice Brennan mientras busca minuciosamente rastros de evidencia en el cabello del agente – tienes una gran suerte de no haber terminado como esa chica… - dice Brennan apuntando hacia la plataforma en donde se encuentra una mujer en evidente estado de shock, con el stro lleno de restos humanos y los brazos severamente lastimados por las esquirlas.

-En eso tienes razón...

-Además, Sweets se está encargando de la investigación en el buró mientras terminamos esto, estoy más que seguro que si tiene algún problema tratará de comunicarse con cualquiera de nosotros.

-Eso lo entiendo, ¿Pero tienes que hacer esto aquí, en la sala de autopsias? – pregunta Booth, aún incomodado por la situación.

-Sí, no hay otro lugar. Y si no lo hago yo, tendría que hacerlo el Dr. Vaziri, y creo que estarías aún más incómodo que ahora.

-Supongo… - dice Booth sonrojado – sí sabes que vas a tener que pagar esto en la noche, ¿cierto?

-Ahora no, Booth, estamos trabajando, además, aun estás lleno de restos humanos.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE DULLES**

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco, Booth? – dice Brennan bajando su revista de antropología para ver a Booth paseándose con gran nerviosismo -Verte dar vueltas en la sala de espera me está mareando y ya sabes como se ponen lo bebés cuando eso pasa…

-Lo siento, Bones, es solo que estoy nervioso. No he visto a mi hijo en más de tres meses y su vuelo ya se retrasó media hora…

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, Booth, pero el vuelo ya aterrizó y supongo que ahora está en pasando por Inmigración.

-Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que me calme un poco… - dice Booth sacando aire y sentándose junto a su novia para relajar un poco la tensión.

-¡Papá! – se oye la voz de un niño de nueve años quien va caminando por el pasillo acarreando una maleta.

-¡Parker! – dice Booth, sintiéndose repentinamente liberado de todo su estrés, mientras padre e hijo corren hasta fundirse en un abrazo que duró un minuto entero - ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra de que finalmente estés aquí! – dice Booth finalmente y separándose del niño para poder verlo directo a los ojos.

-¡No es para tanto, papá, solo fueron tres meses…

-Para mi fueron como tres años, campeón.

Brennan finalmente alcanza a ambos Booth, debido a su estado de embarazo ya no puede levantarse ni caminar tan rápido sin sentirse desfallecer.

-¡Hola, Dra. Bones! – dice Parker cuando finalmente Brennan está cerca de él y corre para abrazarla también - ¡vaya que papá no mentía cuando decía que estaba embarazada! – dice el niño casi gritando lo cual hace que ambos adultos por la ocurrencia del niño.

-Así es, Parker, como puedes ver sí estoy embarazada… de 5 meses para ser exactos…- dice Brennan colocando su mano derecha orgullosamente sobre su abdomen.

-¿Y ya saben que van a tener? – dice Parker viendo a su padre y a su novia con gran expectativa.

-¿Qué querías tener tú, Parker? – dice Booth crípticamente, había olvidado completamente que Parker no sabía nada de los gemelos, pero es mejor así, ya que su sorpresa será aún mayor cuando se lo digan.

-Pues yo quiero un hermanito, para poder jugar con él al fútbol y a las luchas - dice el niño con duda ante la pregunta de su padre – pero si tengo una hermanita, estaría bien, aun si le gustan las cosas de niñas puedo protegerla y enseñarle a defenderse sola – dice el niño levantando su pecho con orgullo.

Ver al pequeño tan convencido por sus palabras hace que ambos adultos rían de buena gana.

-Entonces creo que lo que te vamos a decir será de gran ayuda… - dice Booth buscando su billetera y buscando su copia del ultrasonido - ¿Sabes que es esto?

-Sí, es un ultrasonido, la tía de Mike se hizo uno el mes pasado… - dice Parker tomando la fotografía para verla más detalladamente – pero este es diferente… aquí hay dos bebés - finalmente Parker cae en la cuenta de lo que eso significa y su rostro se ilumina de felicidad - ¡¿En serio?! – dice el niño viendo a su padre y a su novia quienes solo responden con un asentimiento – ¡Wow! ¡Voy a tener un hermano y una hermana! – el niño finalmente no puede aguantar tanta algarabía y comienza a saltar hasta que finalmente su padre dice que ya es suficiente y es hora de irse, ya que Parker tiene que acostumbrarse aún al cambio de horario.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Y como cada viernes les traigo una actualización de mi historia. Esta es la última actualización... hasta octubre ya que necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de publicar. Sin más preámbulo les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste. No olviden dejr sus comentarios, estos siempre son importantes por más pequeños que sean.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-¿Quién conserva tanta basura? – pregunta Booth mientras él y Brennan investigan la escena del crimen, Booth observa un objeto en la cómoda de la habitación – wow, un disco de los Washington Capitals de los ochenta, ¡Todo un clásico! – comenta y volviendo a dejar el disco en su lugar.

-La víctima es un varón de 40 años.

-¿Es todo? ¿Solo eso tienes – dice Booth confundido por la falta de explicación por parte de su novia – porque normalmente mencionas una lista de detalles… que no entiendo.

-Pero estoy muy distraída hoy…

-Si, yo también lo he estado un poco… ya sabes, con lo de la mudanza y los 8 meses de embarazo…

-No es solo eso, Booth, hace unos meses me llegó una carta para invitarme a participar en una excavación en las Islas Molucas que empezará dentro de un par de días…

-Ya entiendo y tú quieres ir y participar en esa excavación… - dice Booth previniendo la situación en la que Brennan se está metiendo – pues no veo el problema, aún faltan un par de semanas para tu fecha de parto, y si tu doctora da el visto bueno, no veo por que no puedas ir…

-No son solo un par de semanas Booth… la excavación durará aproximadamente un año completo… - al decir esto, Brennan no puede evitar notar que la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio se desvanece al igual que su color.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Bones? – dice Booth intentando ocultar su preocupación por tan imprevista noticia.

-Ya tomé mi decisión, Booth. Un par de días después de que recibí la invitación les envié un correo explicando mi situación actual y mi negativa a participar en esa excavación.

-Vaya, esa sí que fue una decisión bastante difícil, Bones – dice Booth totalmente aliviado por la decisión de Brennan.

-Sí, sería bastante contraproducente abandonar el país en nuestra situación actual Booth… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la Srta. Wick…

-Espera… ¿Daisy también fue invitada a participar? – dice Booth haciéndose una imagen mental de lo que le espera al psicólogo – vaya, quiero ver la cara de Sweets cuando se entere – después de reírse por unos buenos 10 segundos, Booth decide que es mejor al tema que les concierne ahora – bien Bones, ¿Qué puedes decirme del "Chico Acaparador"?

**HORAS MÁS TARDE, ROYAL DINNER**

-Hola.

-Hola, Bones, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Booth viendo a su novia sentarse en el frente a él en el lugar de siempre en el Dinner.

-Quedamos en juntarnos para almorzar y comparar datos sobre el homicidio, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Ah, claro si… lo había olvidado…

-¿Quién era ese soldado? – pregunta Brennan finalmente, ya que vio perfectamente como un soldado estaba hablando con su novio hacía pocos minutos y le entregó una carta, que Booth devolvió inmediatamente después de leer el remitente.

-Eh, solo un antiguo compañero mío.

-No… parecían amigos…

-¿Ahora sabes de esas cosas?

-Tú me enseñaste a observar más las relaciones humanas… - dice Brennan con seriedad mientras ve como su novio se siente incómodo con la conversación – y sé también que no eres sincero con respecto a tu relación con ese hombre…

-Bones, no sé como decirte esto… - dice Booth preocupado y armándose de valor para explicarle la situación – ese hombre era un enviado del Secretario de la Defensa. Vino a ofrecerme un ascenso.

-¿Y eso es algo malo, Booth? ¿Por qué rechazaste la carta? Sé que no lo hiciste por el dinero porque yo puedo costear los gastos de ambos y de los bebés sin ningún problema…

-Creo que no lo estás entendiendo, Bones. Me ofrecieron un ascenso, en el Ejército. En otras palabras, quieren que regrese a Irak a entrenar soldados como Sargento Mayor.

-Booth… - es lo único que alcanza a decir Brennan al ver como Booth se ha quedado entre la espada y la pared.

-Sabes bien que no voy a regresar, Bones. no puedo dejarte aquí sola a menos de un mes de dar a luz. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades aquí. Mi abuelo está enfermo, Parker está en Inglaterra, Jared anda en no sé que provincia de la India con sus suegros… Bones, yo no voy a ir a Irak y tú no iras a la Isla Macabobos.

-Molucas...

-Eso, Bones, tenemos un trabajo aquí, tenemos responsabilidades, no podemos dejar todo solo así como así…

**ESA NOCHE, CONSULTORIO DE LANCE SWEETS**

-¿Dónde están las Molucas? – pregunta el psicólogo confundido por la noticia que su novia le está dando.

-En Indonesia… - dice Daisy tomando un mapa del sureste asiático y señalando a la isla en cuestión –previamente conocidas como las Islas de las Especias, porque huelen muy bien, hay terremotos, y volcanes, y muchas criaturas venenosas…

-¿Y qué pasará con la boda? – interrumpe Sweets antes de que la joven prosiga con sus palabrería casi inútil.

-¡Podemos escapar a las Islas Molucas!

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué haría yo allá?

-Sé que no es sencillo para ti, Lancelot… - dice Daisy agachándose junto su novio - pero esta es la mejor oportunidad que he tenido en la vida. Y al igual que la Dra. Temperance Brennan, mi carrera significa todo para mí.

-¿Todo?

-Por ahora… y sé que no eres dado a la aventura – esta frase hace que Sweets frunza el ceño – y que debe ser difícil para ti, pero es una oportunidad única, debo ir. Un año.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si decidieras seguirme, aquí hay literatura sobre las Islas Molucas, tú nadabas en la universidad, y parece que hay oportunidades muy lucrativas en el buceo de perlas…

Sweets solo intercambia miradas de escepticismo entre su novia y los folletos, y finalmente se tira rendido en el sillón.

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE DULLES.**

-Lancelot, ¿Tú me odias? – dice Daisy viendo directamente a su prometido.

-No, Daisy, por supuesto que no… - responde el psicólogo abrazándola y besándola en la boca.

-¿Crees que podrías esperarme? Eso sería tan romántico…

-No, no lo creo… y tu no debes esperarme…

-Entiendo…

-He disfrutado trabajar con usted, Srita. Wick – dice Cam acercándose a la pareja finalmente.

-Gracias, Dra. Saroyan, pero un año no es mucho tiempo, estaré de regreso antes de lo que piensa…

-Te preparé esta lista con todos los insectos y reptiles venenosos, como evitarlos y que hacer si te pican o te muerden, así que…

-Gracias, Dr. Hodgins, también lo quiero.

-Wow… - dice Hodgins ante la muestra de respeto de Daisy.

-Comúnmente el exceso de consejos por parte de alguien significan que alguien te aprecia bastante… - dice Daisy con su característica rapidez – lo cual aprendí de la Dra. Brennan, quien lo aprendió del Agente Booth.

-Doble wow… - dice Hodgins, que se separa de ella para que Ángela se pueda despedir.

-Daisy, solo espero que estés segura de esto y que logres encontrar algo más que solo restos humanos antiguos… - dice Ángela con total sinceridad hacia la interna quien está evidentemente confundida por la declaración…

-Eh, gracias, Ángela… - dice Daisy con evidente confusión en el rostro.

-Ya es hora de partir, Srta. Wick… - dice Brennan acercándose junto a Booth hacia la interna.

-Así es, es una lástima que usted no pueda venir al proyecto, Dra. Brennan…

-Lo sé, Srta. Wick, pero ambas tenemos prioridades distintas. Yo puedo seguir trabajando en el Jeffersonian, pero usted está apenas empezando su carrera, necesita de estas experiencias…

-Creo que ambas necesitamos nuevas experiencias, Dra. Brennan… - dice Daisy poniendo una mano sobre el abdomen de su mentora solo para ser recibida por una patadita por parte de uno de los bebés – vaya, parece que uno de los pequeños está muy impaciente hoy…

-Los dos han estado muy activos en los últimos días y eso no me deja dormir muy bien… eso sin contar las contracciones Braxton-Hicks…

"_Última llamada para el vuelo 1098 con destino a Indonesia con escala en Nueva Zelanda" _– se oye la voz de uno de los empleados del aeropuerto por el altavoz.

-Esa es mi llamada, nos vemos dentro de un año, Dra. Brennan.

-Hasta pronto, Daisy – dice Brennan, despidiéndose de su interna con un ademán que es correspondido con una sonrisa por parte de la joven al ver como su mentora por primera vez la llama por su nombre de pila.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EN LA SUV**

-¿Sabes algo, Booth? Aun me siento mal por declinar la oferta de participar en esa excavación…

-Sé perfectamente como te sientes, Bones – dice Booth viendo hacia el tráfico que tiene enfrente – pero estas situaciones no podían llegar en peor momento, ninguno de los dos podía ir a lugares opuestos del globo terráqueo…

-Lo sé, Booth, pero esas personas necesitan tu ayuda… y… - Brennan no puede continuar más ya que en ese momento rompe en llanto mientras lleva una de sus manos a su abdomen.

-Oh, vamos no llores, Bones, es más que seguro que van a encontrar a un buen reemplazo que seguramente hará un mejor trabajo que yo…

-No estoy llorando por eso, Booth… - dice Brennan viendo a su novio directamente con el rostro lleno de pánico y dolor insoportables. Ella aprieta tanto su muñeca que el agente siente que está a punto de partirla en dos – se me rompió la fuente y acabo de entrar en labor…

-Oh, Dios… - dice Booth liberando finalmente su muñeca del fuerte apretón de su novia.

Finalmente asimilando la situación en la que se encuentran, Booth decide apartarse del tráfico y coloca la sirena de emergencia en la parte superior de su camioneta y Booth presiona el pedal del acelerador hasta el fondo mientras se dirige al hospital más cercano.


	21. Chapter 21

** A/N: **Bien, el capítulo lleva subido dos días y nadie me dijo del error de edición hasta ahora... pero bueno, aquí está ya corregido.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

-Hola pequeña, soy tu papá - dice el Agente Especial Seeley Booth al pequeño bulto rosado que sostiene en sus brazos - verás como te voy a proteger igual que lo hago con tus hermanos y tu mamá...

-Booth, los bebés no pueden ver más allá de 20 centímetros, mucho menos pueden entender lo que dices - dice Brennan desde la camilla en donde está amamantando al pequeño envuelto en una sábana azul.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, Bones - dice Booth con una sonrisa la cual es correspondida por la pequeña en sus brazos - ¿Ves? Christine sabe de lo que hablo.

-Solo fue un acto reflejo, Booth, ella no comprende del todo la situación en la que está.

-Creo que tu mamá está sobreanalizando las cosas, ¿Tú que crees? - dice Booth con seriedad a la bebé la cual suelta una risotada para la sorpresa de Brennan - ¿Ves? Christine está de acuerdo conmigo...

-Traidora... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa para la bebé quien sigue riendo hasta que finalmente comienza a quejarse y llorar - Creo que tiene hambre. Prepara a Hank mientras yo le doy de comer.

Booth solo asiente mientras cambian de bebés con Brennan, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia, el agente comienza a darle palmaditas al pequeño Hank.

-¿Acaso no se ven lindos? - se oye una muy familiar voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación del hospital, haciendo que ambos adultos volteen de inmediato para ver a una mujer embarazada de 7 meses acompañada de un hombre barbudo y una mujer afroamericana.

-Vaya que se tardaron en venir... - comenta Booth con sarcasmo al ver a sus amigos en la puerta - ¿Acaso tu carrito de juguete no puede avanzar sin tráfico, Hodgins?

-Estábamos en casa cuando recibimos la llamada de Cam - contesta el entomólogo ignorando, tuvimos que ir por ella al laboratorio, además del tráfico de la hora pico... es horrible cuando no tienes una sirena en tu auto.

-Vaya que estos dos no se hicieron esperar a la hora de venir al mundo... - dice Ángela ignorando a su marido mientras toma a la niña que Booth le está dando ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Ella es Christine Angela Booth... - dice Brennan viendo con ternura a la pequeña que dormita en brazos de su mejor amiga, la cual se queda boquiabierta por la revelación - Booth y yo estuvimos de acuerdo desde el inicio en ponerle el nombre de mi madre. Y Ángela, te lo mereces después de todo lo que hiciste por mí. No solo durante estos últimos meses, sino desde que nos conocimos...

-Bren... - dice Angela quedamente y finalmente no puede contener más el llanto y comienza a secarse las lágrimas con su mano libre.

-¿Y este pequeño de aquí quien es? - dice Cam viendo al pequeño dormido en los brazos de Brennan.

-Él es Hank Booth II. De nuevo, ambos acordamos en que los nombres deberían de ser significativos - responde el orgulloso padre - Así como Ángela fue como una hermana para Bones, mi abuelo fue más que un padre para mí.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? - pregunta Cam acercándose a su viejo amigo y tomando su mano izquierda que está enyesada.

-Solo digamos que comprobé en carne propia que Bones puede romper huesos con una sola mano... - comenta Booth al recordar un par de horas antes cuando el doctor le dijo que Brennan ya estaba totalmente dilatada y no podían aplicarle la epidural. Brennan estaba tan furiosa y echándole la culpa de su condición actual que terminó por romperle la mano cuando la aventó contra la barandilla de la camilla.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Booth...

-Lo sé, Bones, pero todo esto valió la pena... - dice Booth dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su novia que es correspondida mientras ambos ven a sus amigos disfrutando y hablando con los gemelos a pesar de que están dormidos.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Ya te lo dije, Booth, voy a estar bien, ambos necesitamos descansar y los gemelos están en la sala de bebés.

-Está bien, pero solo iré a conseguir algo decente de comer, no voy a regresar de este hospital sin ustedes tres, Bones... -Booth pausa un momento para esperar la réplica de Brennan, pero esta ya está dormida profundamente, el agente solo se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente - descansa, cariño, te lo mereces - dice y finalmente sale de la habitación.

-¡Agente Booth! - se oye una jovial y familiar voz para el agente desde la entrada principal del hospital.

-¡Wendell! ¡Pensé que estabas en un entrenamiento! - dice Booth al ver a uno de sus compañeros de equipo e interno de Brennan.

-¿En verdad creías que iba a quedarme entrenando cuando me llamó la Dra. Saroyan? - dice el joven rubio con un sonrisa - ¿A dónde vas, Seeley? ¿Cómo está la Dra. Brennan y los bebés?

-Ellos están bien, Wendell, solo salí para ir a buscar algo decente para comer. Ya sabes que la comida de los hospitales apesta...

-¿Puedo entrar a ver a la Dra. Brennan entonces? - dice Wendell apuntando hacia el pasillo principal del hospital.

-Los tres están dormidos, será mejor no molestarlos. Además, no me caería mal algo de compañía para variar...

-Está bien, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi día libre... - dice Wendell encogiéndose de hombros y acompañando a su amigo hacia la puerta corrediza.

Ambos hombres están a punto de cruzarla cuando esta se cierra de súbito y una alarma comienza a sonar por todo el hospital mientras doctores, enfermeras y algunas personas por igual comienzan a correr y a verse con confusión.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay alerta roja?- dice Booth acercándose a la jefa de enfermeros que está parada en el escritorio de recepción.

-Es una medida de prevención, señor, encontraron un cuerpo en la sala de incineración del hospital y por ende nadie puede entrar ni salir del hospital...

Booth solo mira a Wendell para confirmar si está listo para algo así, a lo que el joven interno solo asiente.

-¿Dónde está la sala de incineración? - la enfermera está a punto de replicarle, pero el agente saca a tiempo su placa de identificación del FBI.

-Última puerta a la izquierda de ese pasillo - dice la enferma apuntando hacia el lugar indicado, y sin esperar un segundo más ambos hombres corren hacia allá.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Y bien mis queridos lectores, como cada viernes les traigo una actualización de esta historia. Espero les guste o al menos los entretenga un rato. La siguiente actualización la haré el 31 de octubre, la espera valdrá la pena.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

-¿Has descubierto algo hasta ahora? - pregunta Booth al interno que se encuentra analizando los restos carbonizados en el suelo del incinerador.

-No puedo decir muchos detalles debido al estado del cuerpo, vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Ángela para identificar a la víctima - dice Wendell sin apartar la vista del cuerpo - a juzgar por la forma del cráneo y el tamaño del fémur, definitivamente es una mujer caucásica, entre 30 y 40 años, 1.70 de estatura. Su pelvis está definitivamente ensanchada, lo que significa que dio a luz hace menos de tres meses.

-Ese agujero no es normal... - dice Booth señalando a la parte frontal del cráneo donde un gran agujero cubre la mitad del mismo - creo que encontramos la causa de muerte...

-Necesitamos hacer varios análisis más, Agente Booth, el estado tan carbonizado del cuerpo no permite saber a simple vista si es o no la causa de muerte.

-Reconocería una herida de bala donde fuera, Wendell, y definitivamente esa es una. No necesito tener tres doctorados para saber que le dispararon por la espalda y después la lanzaron al incinerador para borrar evidencias.

-Agente Booth...

-A mí tampoco me gusta esa idea, Wendell, pero no un mejor escenario para el caso que tenemos aquí...

-Déjeme terminar, Agente Booth, a pesar de que la Dra. Brennan me ha enseñado a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, la evidencia que tenemos apunta hacia ese escenario también - dice Wendell levantándose y suspirando para hacer la siguiente pregunta - ¿Dentro de cuánto podrán entrar los del equipo forense?

-Aún no lo saben, es una alerta roja hospitalaria, lo que significa que nadie puede entrar o salir hasta que la cuarentena sea levantada y todos los pacientes estén asegurados.

-¿Han repasado la lista de pacientes y empleados?

-En esas están, apenas están terminando con el listado de pacientes, y supongo que los del turno nocturno no están muy felices de ser despertados a estas horas de la mañana solo para pasar lista... - intenta bromear Booth, pero pronto vuelve a la seriedad, tienen trabajo que realizar antes de que el equipo forense pueda entrar - voy a ir a revisar como va la situación de los empleados...

Dicho y hecho, Booth regresa a la recepción para hablar con la jefa de enfermeras para ver si falta alguien.

-Oh, ahí está, Agente Booth. Justo la persona que andaba buscando.

-¿Sucede algo, Janet?

-Sí, ya hemos repasado toda la lista de pacientes y empleados del hospital, y no falta ni sobra nadie...

-Excepto por uno.

-Así es, a la única a la que no podemos localizar es a la Dra. Collins. La jefa de Obstetricia y Maternidad...

-¿De casualidad ella tuvo un hijo hace menos de tres meses?

-Sí... la pequeña Angelique es un encanto - dice la mujer con un brillo en los ojos que solo una madre puede tener -Ella está en licencia por maternidad, de momento, pero siempre viene a estas horas para ver a su pequeña que nació prematuramente... a decir verdad ni siquiera sabemos por qué no ha venido ni se ha reportado...

-Creo que ya sé por qué no lo ha hecho, Janet... -la enfermera mira al agente frente a ella, primero con confusión, y luego con incredulidad cuando la realización la golpea de lleno.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Diana, no! - dice la enfermera llevándose una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos comienzan a desbordarse de lágrimas mientras otra enfermera se acerca a preguntarle si está bien - es Diana... ¡encontraron el cuerpo de Diana en el incinerador!

-¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera matar a la Dra. Collins? - dice Booth a otra de las enfermeras, quien niega con la cabeza mientras el resto aun está asimilando la situación - ¿Familiares, amigos, algún contacto directo?

-La única familia que tiene aparte de Angelique es su esposo Billy, que trabaja en contabilidad. Pero no creo que él sea capaz de hacer algo así...

-Yo decidiré eso después de interrogarlo, gracias - dice Booth con seriedad mientras se aleja de la recepción para dirigirse al área de contabilidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? - dice el hombre de poco más de 30 años que está sentado detrás del escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas.

-¿Usted es Billy Collins? - la pregunta de Booth es respondida de inmediato con un asentimiento - Agente Especial Seeley Booth del FBI - dice Booth sacando su placa e identificación.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Agente Booth?

-¿Sabe el paradero de su esposa, Diana Collins?

-No la he visto desde esta mañana cuando salí de casa para venir a trabajar, dijo que iba a ir a comprar unas cosas y después ver a nuestra hija que está en una incubadora debido a que es prematura...

Booth solo analiza la actitud del hombre, el cual parece estar un poco inquieto y nervioso. Booth no puede evitar notar las grandes ojeras y manos temblorosas mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

-Señor Collins, lamento informarle que el cuerpo que encontraron hace 20 minutos en el incinerador, es el de su esposa Diana.

El agente intenta ver la reacción de Billy, pero este se muestra poco más que sorprendido ante la noticia. Tal parece que ha tenido demasiadas malas noticias últimamente, y la muerte de su esposa parece ser solo un problema más.

-Señor Collins, ¿Puede recordar algo que le haya pasado a su esposa? ¿Algún enemigo, algún altercado con un paciente o algo fuera de lugar?

-No, Diana estaba en licencia por maternidad desde hace 3 meses, no ha atendido ningún paciente desde entonces. La situación con nuestra hija es demasiado delicada y requiere de toda nuestra atención.

-Si puede recordar algo, llámeme a este número - dice Booth entregando una tarjeta de identificación al contador - igual estaré en recepción, total no podemos salir de aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

El hombre solo asiente y ve como el agente abandona la oficina, una vez se asegura de que Booth está lo suficientemente lejos, comienza a buscar entre su cajón hasta que encuentra una pistola y un frasco de medicamentos.

-Booth... - dice el agente al ver que alguien está llamando a su teléfono.

-Soy Sweets, y ya tengo los resultados preliminares de lo que me pidió, Agente Booth.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-En primer lugar Ángela ha corroborado la identidad de la víctima como Diana Collins. Le costó mucho trabajo hacer la reconstrucción facial debido al estado del cuerpo y a que solo usó fotografías, pero la identificación es positiva. Mientras tanto, Caroline está trabajando en como terminar la alerta roja, pero este es un caso bastante complicado, Agente Booth.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sweets?

-Agente Booth, durante los últimos 3 meses se han dado 8 casos de muerte infantil súbita solo en ese hospital.

-¿Eso en que me ayuda a encontrar al asesino, Sweets?

-Ese es un indice demasiado elevado para un hospital del primer mundo, Agente Booth, y todos los padres se han negado a practicar las autopsias necesarias para determinar las causas de muerte. Y esa es la razón principal por la que hay alerta roja en el hospital. El cadáver en el incinerador solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Sí, yo haría algo similar en ese caso también... - dice Booth con algo de tristeza al pensar que algo así podría pasar en el hospital que había escogido para que Brennan tuviera a los gemelos. Igual ella había rechazado la idea desde un principio e insistiendo que iba a dar a luz en la comodidad de su casa, pero por azares del destino terminaron en el hospital.

-Hay una cosa más, Agente Booth. Auditoría encontró algunas inconsistencias en los medicamentos en inventario y el historial de compras. Se detectó que faltan 9 frascos de morfina que no aparecen en ninguna parte.

-Rayos, sabía que ese tipo tenía algo que ver...

-¿Tiene algún sospechoso, Agente Booth?

-El esposo de la víctima, que trabaja en contabilidad.

-Alguien que tiene acceso al inventario de medicamentos y que también puede alterar el registro. Si este tipo es quien está matando a los niños, es probable que la esposa haya descubierto todo...

-Y el tipo le disparó por la espalda para no dejar testigos... - Booth maldice mientras golpea la pared - nos vemos Sweets, tengo que encontrar a este bastardo...

-Suerte, Agente Booth.

Ambos terminan la llamada y Booth regresa a la oficina de contabilidad, solo para encontrarla totalmente desocupada.

-¿Necesitaba algo, Agente Booth? - dice la jefa de enfermeras al ver Booth maldiciendo y somatando la puerta.

-¿Ha visto a Billy Collins?

-Creo que se fue a ver a Angelique al área de maternidad, ¿por qué?

-Creo que acabo de encontrar al asesino de Diana - es lo único que contesta Booth antes de salir de la oficina totalmente fúrico.

La jefa de enfermeras solo le asiente a uno de los guardias de seguridad, el cual comienza a seguir al Agente Booth hasta el área de maternidad. Ni bien el agente pone un pie ahí, se detiene en seco al escuchar el martilleo de un arma y la voz de un hombre.

-Si no quiere que Angelique muera, Agente Booth, será mejor que no de un paso más.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: Les dije que iba a publicar el sábado. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo. No quedó como yo quería, pero espero que al menos les guste. XD

**CAPÍTULO 23**

-¿Necesitaba algo, Agente Booth? - dice la jefa de enfermeras al ver Booth maldiciendo y somatando la puerta.

-¿Ha visto a Billy Collins?

-Creo que se fue a ver a Angelique al área de maternidad, ¿por qué?

-Creo que acabo de encontrar al asesino de Diana - es lo único que contesta Booth antes de salir de la oficina totalmente fúrico.

La jefa de enfermeras solo le asiente a uno de los guardias de seguridad, el cual comienza a seguir al Agente Booth hasta el área de maternidad. Ni bien el agente pone un pie ahí, se detiene en seco al escuchar el martilleo de un arma y la voz de un hombre.

-Si no quiere que Angelique muera, Agente Booth, será mejor que no de un paso más.

Booth n puede creer la escena que tiene frente a él: Billy Collins está sentado con su hija en brazos mientras le apunta con un arma a la cabeza.

-Billy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunta Booth lo más calmadamente posible, sabiendo que cualquier mal movimiento se traduciría en una tragedia.

-Oh, Angelique... pareces un angelito durmiendo... - dice el hombre viendo a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Agente Booth, ¿cree que la bebé...? - dice el guardia de seguridad detrás del agente al pensar en la horrible probabilidad.

-No lo sé... - Booth está visiblemente consternado, pero todas las dudas se disipan cuando el pequeño bulto en el sillón suelta un bostezo para seguir dormitando plácidamente - ... bien, eso es un alivio.

-Es la hora de contarte una historia, Angelique... - dice Billy acomodando a la pequeña en sus brazos para comenzar.

-¿Qué está haciendo, Agente Booth? ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para actuar!

-No puedo dispararle y estamos demasiado lejos para detenerlo, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir primero...

-Hace mucho tiempo, en un país muy lejano, existían un rey y una reina. Ellos eran muy felices juntos y hacían todo lo posible para que el reino estuviera en paz y sus habitantes estuvieran saludables. Un día el rey y la reina recibieron una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Ellos iban a tener una bebé. -dice Billy con una sonrisa al pensar en la analogía - Esa bebé era muy esperada tanto por los reyes como sus súbditos, e iba a ser muy amada y querida incluso desde antes de nacer... Pero algo ocurrió, pronto los padres recibieron una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. La pequeña que con tanto anhelo querían nacería con necesidades especiales... y a pesar de ello el rey estaba contento con la noticia...

-¿De qué está hablando? - pregunta Booth confundido al guardia de seguridad detrás de él.

-Angelique fue diagnosticada con Síndrome de Down, Agente Booth, eso sumado a lo prematura fue un golpe devastador para la Dra. Collins.

-Entiendo... - dice Booth asintiendo y regresando su atención al hombre frente a él.

-Pero la reina no lo estaba tanto... la reina estaba devastada por la noticia, y cuando la pequeña nació no podía soportar ver a otros bebés perfectamente sanos, echándose a ella la culpa de no poder tener una bebé normal. Y es por eso que la reina decidió empezar a matar a sus súbditos más jóvenes. El rey le rogó e intentó convencerla de que se detuviera, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano... hasta que el rey vio con horror como su esposa tomaba a su pequeña ángel y la llevaba a la hogera para deshacerse de lo que ella creía era su mayor fracaso. Y fue entonces que el rey decidió terminar con todo... y él tuvo que matar a su propia esposa y lanzar el cadáver a esa misma hoguera para no dejar evidencias...

-No lo puedo creer... - dice Booth cuando el hombre termina de contar su historia.

-Billy... - susurra el guardia y negando con la cabeza.

-Haga lo que quiera, Agente Booth... el arma no está cargada - dice el contador colocando a la niña en su incubadora, soltando el arma para que cayera al piso y comenzando a toser sangre - el veneno que me tomé hace 15 minutos está comenzando a tener efecto en mí... lo único que quería era que alguien me escuchara por primera vez en mi vida... - es lo único que alcanza a decir Billy antes de desvanecerse completamente, caer al suelo y su cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse para el horror de todos los presentes.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS, HABITACIÓN DE BRENNAN

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde, Bones... - dice Booth visiblemente cansado por el caso que finalmente terminaron y por las posteriores declaraciones y papeleo correspondientes.

-Lo sé, Booth. Ángela me lo contó todo por teléfono... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa de comprensión para su novio mientras le da de amamantar a Hank.

-No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es mi culpa, Bones... este es el hospital que había escogido desde el principio para que tuvieras a los gemelos, pero que tú igual rechazaste... y ahora veo por qué... los puse en peligro a todos ustedes, sobre todo a Christine...

-Booth, nada de esto es tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esto iba a pasar, ni siquiera yo.

-Realmente no lo sé, Bones... este fue un caso bastante complicado...

-Booth... - dice Brennan con simpatía, ya que sabe que lo mejor ahora es dejar que el Agente desahogue sus penas

-Ven aquí, Christine... - dice Booth tomando al bultito rosa de su respectiva cuna mientras comienza a arrullarla por la habitación hasta sentarse en la silla junto a la ventana - desde ahora te prometo que te cuidaré siempre, y sin importar lo que pasé, siempre estaré ahí... - Booth pone a la bebé en su hombro y finalmente comienza a llorar.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS, EN EL CEMENTERIO

Booth está ahí parado, viendo la lápida de Diana y Billy Collins con detenimiento y tristeza por la desgracia que ocurrió en esta pequeña familia. Independientemente de los asesinatos cometidos en el hospital donde ambos laboraban, nadie merecía nada de lo que sucedió durante esos tres meses. El hospital tiene sobre sí una gran demanda por negligencia médica y fallas en el control tanto de empleados como de medicamentos, aunque muchos de los padres de las víctimas prefirieron no presentar demandas contra el hospital.

-¿Agente Booth? - los pensamientos del agente son interrumpidos súbitamente por una voz femenina detrás de él.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? - pregunta Booth para voltear a ver a una mujer de poco más de 25 años vestida de luto, tomada de la mano de un niño de 4 años y cargando a una bebé sobre la cintura.

-Soy Gabrielle Collins, la hermana de Bill - dice la mujer deteniéndose por unos segundos para que el agente asimile la información - me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

-Sí, aunque venía principalmente para asistir al funeral, pero algo se presentó súbitamente y que tengo que entregarle personalmente...

-¿De qué se trata? - dice la mujer acomodando a la bebé para tomar el sobre que Booth le está dando.

-Este es el testamento de Billy. Ya todos los asuntos con el hospital están arreglados. Solo tiene que ir con un abogado para que haga los trámites necesarios y haga la lectura oficial... si quiere puedo conseguirle uno...

-Eso no será necesario, Agente Booth, mi esposo es abogado, estoy más que seguro que sabrá como manejar esto...

-Tengo que retirarme e ir a casa con mi familia, por favor, cuide bien de Angelique... - dice booth dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la bebé quien le corresponde de inmediato.

Una vez la mujer está sola decide abrir el sobre que el agente le entregó, no puede evitar quedar sorprendida al leer el contenido del testamento y comienza a llorar al leer que su hermano le dejó todo a ella y a su familia.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Y como muchos ya habrán notado, hoy es viernes, así que ya saben que hoy es día de actualización. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, estos siempre son bien recibidos y son bastante importantes.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

-¿Estás aquí Bones? - pregunta el Agente Booth entrando en la habitación de los gemelos, solo para detenerse en la puerta para ver a su novia sentada en la mecedora con Christine en brazos.

-Baja la voz... acaba de dormirse - dice Brennan susurrando a la pequeña que está plácidamente dormida al igual que su hermanito.

-Solo venía a preguntarte si estás segura de querer regresar al trabajo mañana. Después de todo solo han pasado dos meses desde que diste a luz...

-Estoy bien Booth, ese es el tiempo reglamentario. Además, los gemelos tienen que empezar a adaptarse en un entorno fuera del hogar.

-¿Te dicho cuanto me gusta cuando me hablas así? - dice el agente con una sonrisa y dándole un cálido beso en los labios a su novia

-Sí, muchas veces...

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir algo más, son interrumpidos por el celular de Booth.

-Booth... Sí, la tengo aquí a la par, Caroline... - dice Booth con seriedad y asintiendo ante lo que sea que la fiscal le esté diciendo al otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué ella qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué evidencias hablas? - Booth alza cada vez más la voz con cada cosa que Caroline le dice - Entiendo, estaremos allá mañana a primera hora... de tu parte... - dice Booth con una sonrisa cansada y finalmente terminando la llamada.

-¿Qué pasó, booth? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? - dice Brennan levantándose para poner a la bebé en su cuna y luego acercarse a su compañero para masajearle los hombros para que se calme un poco.

-Era Caroline con respecto al caso de El Enterrador... - dice Booth haciendo una pausa mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello - el juez Galveston le concedió la audiencia a Heather Taffet para la solicitud de apelación. Mañana mandarán toda la evidencia y tenemos dos semanas para analizarla antes de la audiencia.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS, CAMINO A LA CORTE

-¿Está nervioso, Dr. Sweets? - dice la mujer de mediana edad vestida de traje anaranjado frente al joven psicólogo - Parece algo incómodo.

-Estoy perfectamente. Estoy aquí solo porque pidió a un psicólogo durante su traslado. ¿Usted está cómoda? - le desafía Sweets, a lo que Taffet solo responde bajando la mirada hacia las esposas que la tienen inmovilizada - claro...

-Me gusta que me haga compañia. Una pasa tanto tiempo a solas en el corredor de la muerte que eso pone a prueba tu cordura.

-Le aseguro que, en teoría, usted está cuerda. Y no me convencerá de lo contrario si así es como quiere ganar la apelación.

-Es tan joven... Usted me recuerda a un niño que se ha puesto el traje de su padre.

-¿Está diciendo que le recuerdo a una de sus víctimas?

-Usted me recuerda a todos ellos, Lance.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, todas las personas en el camión voltean a ver a los protestantes que se encuentran en la calle en contra de la ejecución.

-Que poco razonable es esta gente.

-La mayoría está protestando. Hay una remota posibilidad de que revoquen su condena.

-No. Es una distracción, Dr. Sweets. Debería de saberlo. Ellos saben que no soy la única responsable de los crímenes.

De nuevo una pausa, se suponía que en ese momento iban a abandonar el camión, pero este comienza a andar de nuevo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Hay un cambio de planes - responde el conductor.

-La afortunada soy yo, Lance. Si rechazan la apelación, yo moriré. Pero tú estarás obligado a vivir como un imbécil inmaduro y reprimido soltándole teorías enlatadas a gente a quien le da igual. Todos saben quien es el eslabón más débil de la cadena. Si testificas en mi juicio de apelación, me soltarán.

El vehículo finalmente se detiene y Lance es el primero en bajar del vehículo visiblemtente nervioso y molesto.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunta Booth con seriedad.

-Sí.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada que valga la pena repetir...

-De acuerdo.

Cuando finalmente la puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abre para dejar ver a la asesina serial. Las voces de los protestantes se hacen más fuertes mientras todos los ojos y cámaras apuntan hacia la misma persona. Algunos queriendo su liberación y otros queriendo su muerte. Ninguno de ellos tiene idea de lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

La condenada no avanza más de tres metros fuera del camión cuando su cabeza es destrozada totalmente y su sangre cubre toda el área a su alrededor y la gente entra en pánico y Booth lanza a Sweets al suelo al mismo tiempo que ve a un hombre sosteniendo una cámara sin moverse del sitio en donde está.

HORAS DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Qué han descubierto hasta ahora, Bones? - dice Booth ingresando a la plataforma en donde Brennan está estudiando los restos de Heather Taffet junto a Niguel-Murray.

-Definitivamente la causa de muerte fue un disparo a la cabeza con un rifle de alto calibre, Hodgins está analizando las muestras de la bala encontrada y Ángela está analizando el cráneo y las cámaras de todos los testigos para comprobar el ángulo de disparo.

-¿Crees que el asesino usara algún tipo de silenciador? Porque nadie ha reportado haber escuchado el disparo, ni siquiera en las grabaciones.

-Los silenciadores no existen, Agente Booth - responde el interno con premura ante la pregunta del agente -son supresores, y aun si tuviera uno, nadie podría negar con facilidad no escuchar un disparo de alto calibre.

-Eso ya lo sé, geniecillo - dice Booth con sarcasmo - estuve en la armada, ¿recuerdas? Así que sé mucho más de armas que tú. Solo estoy descartando todas las posibilidades.

-Pues acabo de terminar los análisis de la bala encontrada... - dice Hodgins subiendo a la plataforma con una bandeja de metal -y puedo comprobar que efectivamente la bala no fue disparada con ningún tipo de silenciador. Un detalle curioso es que la bala fue hecha a mano.

-Oh rayos, espero que esto no sea cierto...

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Brennan confundida.

-El FBI ha comenzado a investigar a algunos sospechosos con pasado militar y que pudieran haber hecho ese disparo. Y la lista de 10 sospechosos se ha reducido a solo 3 con esa información. Y yo los conozco a todos...

-Chicos, será mejor que vengan a ver esto... - dice Ángela desde su oficina. El grupo solo asiente y todos avanzan hacia allá para ver que descubrió la artista forense.

-¿De qué se trata, Ángela? - pregunta Booth viendo hacia el Angelatrón donde se muestra un mapa con algunos puntos señalados.

-Verán, esta es la ubicación de la corte - dice la artista remarcando el primer punto del mapa - basándome en la información que me dio Hodgins me di a la tarea de triangular la posición del francotirador por medio de cámaras de tránsito ubicadas a un área de tres kilómetros a la redonda. De todas esas cámaras solo estas dos grabaron el momento del disparo - esta vez los puntos aludidos se tornan de color rojo y muestran un radio - ya con esto he podido descubrir que el punto desde donde se efectuó el disparo fue este edificio de apartamentos, ubicado a más de 1 kilómetro de la escena del crimen.

-Gracias, Ángela, mándame la dirección a mi teléfono, yo me encargo de esto... - dice Booth saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina sin despedirse de nadie.

-¡Espérame, Booth! ¡Voy contigo! - dice Brennan siguiendo a su compañero.

ESA NOCHE, EN LA CASA BOOTH-BRENNAN

Booth ingresa a su casa para recoger algunas cosas, los gemelos están al cuidado de Max y Brennan está ocupada analizando los restos de la mujer encontrada en la bañera del apartamento desde donde se efectuó el disparo fatal contra La Enterradora. Mientras Booth deja sus cosas sobre la cómoda es detenido de inmediato por el martilleo de un arma.

-Será mejor que te detengas si no quieres morir, Seeley - dice un hombre calvo de mediana edad desde el sofá de la sala apuntando con un arma calibre .22.

-Jacob Broadsky... pensé que te habían dado por muerto desde que regresaste de Irak.

-Los rumores no son más que mentiras, Seeley.

-¿A qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿Dime por qué no debería de sacar mi arma y matarte aquí y ahora?

-No he venido hasta aquí para matarte, Seeley. Si quisiera lo hubiera hecho esta mañana cuando estabas en la calle totalmente desprotegido.

-¿A qué has venido entonces?

-Solo he venido a advertirte que dejes esta investigación de lado si quieres morir. Me es tan fácil matarte a ti o a esa noviecita tuya que lo haría con los ojos cerrados...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si le haces algo a algún miembro de mi familia! - dice Booth enfureciéndose con cada palabra que dice su ex compañero de la milicia, pero el francotirador solo levanta su arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza del agente.

-Ambos sabemos que yo no mataría a gente inocente, Seeley. Solo busco justicia para la gente que nunca la obtuvo. Todos sabemos que Heather Taffet iba a hacer lo posible para salir de la cárcel y la única cosa que podía arreglar eso era su muerte - Broadsky solo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza de Booth - como ya te había dicho, si quieres volver a ver a tu familia, desiste de perseguirme - con estas palabras, Broadsky finalmente abandona la casa dejando a Booth totalmente desconcertado por la situación.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Bien mis queridos lectores, como ya saben hoy es viernes y ¡es noche de siluetas! Pero antes de buscar la cámara y la pantalla blanca de fondo les dejo la continuación de esta historia.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Booth y Brennan están en su casa, en la habitación de los gemelos, viendo como estos duermen plácidamente, totalmente ajenos a la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir hacía pocas horas cuando el interno Vincent Niguel-Murray es asesinado al ser confundido por Booth al contestar su teléfono.

-Booth, ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? - dice Brennan levantando la mirada de su hija hacia su compañero y pareja sentimental - no quiero perder a dos personas el mismo día...

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto tan pronto, Bones, pero yo soy el único agente calificado en DC para capturar a Broadsky. Ya ha matado a 5 personas y ya solo estamos esperando los resultados de Ángela para saber su ubicación exacta.

-Lo sé, Booth. pero aún así me niego a que vayas. No quiero que me abandones... menos después de todo por lo que hemos pasado...

-Bones, estoy más que seguro que no te voy a abandonar. Para mañana a estas horas ya estaré de regreso sano y salvo. Y tú, yo y los gemelos nos tomaremos un tiempo libre. Sin trabajo, sin novelas y sin asesinos seriales invadiendo nuestros hogares.

-Los padres de Vincent están haciendo los preparativos para el traslado del cuerpo. El funeral será dentro de una semana en Londres. Supongo que podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo para visitar a Parker...

-Me acabas de leer la mente, Bones... - dice Booth tomando a su novia y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Brennan quiere contradecirlo diciéndole que es imposible leer la mente de otras personas, pero simplemente no está de humor. Está demasiado confortable en sus fuertes y firmes brazos que parecen moldearse perfectamente a su figura.

-¿Sucede algo, Booth? - dice Brennan separándose un poco del agente para verlo directo a los ojos al notar cierta inquietud y nerviosismo.

-Bones, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo, pero no hallaba la forma de decirlo... y dudo mucho que este sea el momento oportuno.

-Solo dilo de una vez... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa de comprensión. Booth no puede articular palabra, así que sabe que es más fácil mostrárselo que explicárselo.

-Esto... - dice Booth buscando en su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y la levanta a la altura de las manos de Brennan para que ella la mire con estupefacción.

-Booth, esto es... - dice Brennan abriendo la caja para revelar el anillo de compromiso que Hank le dio a su nieto.

-Es el anillo que Pops le dio a mi abuela, Bones, y él me lo dio a mí para que te lo diera a ti...

-Booth, yo... - dice Brennan con la voz entrecortada por los miles de pensamientos que rondan por su mente al ver el anillo.

-Temperance, solo escúchame... - dice Booth tomando a su novia de los hombros y viéndola directamente a los ojos estoy en un punto en el que no sé si voy a regresar vivo o no. Y no me importa cual sea la respuesta, al menos no pierdo nada intentándolo... - dice Booth esta vez colocándose en una rodilla - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Temperance?

-Sí...

-Bones, sé que esto va en contra de tus creencias... pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, solo piénsalo... - Booth solo prosigue con su discurso, hasta que la respuesta monosilábica es finalmente comprendida en su cerebro - ¿Dijiste que sí?

-Sí, Booth, quiero casarme contigo - dice Brennan con una sonrisa mientras Booth se pone de pie - la muerte de Vincent me dio una perspectiva diferente de que la vida es demasiado corta e impredecible. Todo lo que hemos pasado, especialmente tú, me han hecho ver las cosas de diferente perspectiva, y yo...

Booth detiene la sobreexplicación de Brennan poniendo su boca sobre los labios de ella, al principio ella se resiste, pero tras unos segundos finalmente acepta y con ese beso ambos sellan el compromiso. Aun si Booth no sale vivo de esta, al menos morirá sabiendo que Brennan aceptó ser su esposa.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, EN EL SÓTANO DE LA CASA BOOTH-BRENNAN**

-Más te vale salir vivo de esta con vida, Booth, sino yo mismo iré a buscarte a donde sea que estés para convertirlo en un infierno...

-Yo también espero salir vivo de esto, Max. No quiero dejar a mi prometida sola y con dos recién nacidos - dice Booth sin voltear a ver a su futuro suegro mientras sigue preparando su chaleco antibalas, armas y municiones de repuesto - y no puedo llevar a alguien más porque yo soy el único que conoce todas las tácticas de Broadsky. Si alguien va a encargarse de ese bastardo seré yo - una vez termina de recargar sus armas, Booth voltea a ver al exconvicto - ¿El plan sigue en pie?

-Sí, ya me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio. Si no regresas vivo ni Broadsky ha sido capturado, debo mantener a Temperance y a mis nietos, sin importar lo que digan ella o el resto del equipo. Eso ya lo entendí, no necesitas decirme que tengo que proteger a mi familia, Booth. ¿Pero quién se encargará de Parker?

-Él está en Inglaterra, por lo que no creo que sea una amenaza para Broadsky. Por si acaso algo saliera mal, mi amigo Danny se encargará de protegerlos a toda costa.

-¿Ya está listo, Agente Booth? - dice Sweets desde la entrada del sótano para ver a ambos hombres terminando la discusión.

-¿En verdad vas a llevar a un niño de 12 años como único refuerzo?

-Él no es mi refuerzo, Max. Él solo irá como mi contacto con el Jeffersonian y el FBI en caso de que algo suceda.

Diciendo esto, el agente finalmente toma todas sus cosas y finalmente sale de la habitación.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EN LAS AFUERAS DE DC**

-¿Está seguro de no querer pedir refuerzos, Agente Booth?

-Es un solo hombre, Sweets. Además no tenemos una orden de cateo para poder llevar refuerzos.

-Repítame por que vamos allá entonces...

-El terreno que Broadsky compró está a mi nombre, Sweets. Eso significa que quiere que nos enfrentemos cara a cara aunque eso signifique que ninguno de los dos salga vivo de esta.

Sweets está a punto de replicar, pero al mismo tiempo su teléfono suena por un mensaje enviado por 'Daisy'.

-Oh, Daisy está de regreso en DC...

-¿El proyecto no duraba un año entero? Apenas han pasado 3 meses...

-Dice que todo iba bien en el proyecto, pero surgió un problema personal que tiene que discutir conmigo de inmediato - dice Sweets riendo al pensar que talvez Daisy se arrepintió de cancelar la boda y por eso regresó - dice que está embarazada - la sonrisa de Sweets se borra de inmediato cuando su cerebro procesa lo que su prometida acaba de decirle - ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Qué esperabas, Sweets? - dice Booth soltando una carcajada - no me sorprende para nada después de verlos a ustedes dos teniendo sexo cada dos horas en donde sea que estuvieran...

-¡Casi siempre usábamos protección durante esos días, Agente Booth! - dice Sweets, pero pronto recuerda algo - excepto por la noche anterior al viaje de Daisy a las Molucas... vaya que soy un idiota...

-Ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% fiable, Sweets. Una sola vez es todo lo que se necesita para que algo así pase... - la sonrisa de Booth se desvanece al recordar el evento que ocurrió hacia casi un año entre él y Brennan, y que les causó tantos problemas. Si de algo está agradecido el agente es de que finalmente lograran arreglar sus diferencias.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Esta es la dirección que Ángela me dio...

-Es un lugar bastante apartado y lleno de vegetación... - dice Sweets viendo a sus alrededores y contemplando el hermoso bosque que los rodea.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte aqui tan pronto, Seeley... - dice un Broadsky desde la cima de la colina a la que lleva el camino de la entrada al terreno - supongo que eso me ahorra el viaje de ir a buscarte.

-Será mejor que te entregues, Jacob - dice Booth, aguantando las ganas de preparar su fusil de asaltopara poder dispararle al asesino, pero el francotirador está desarmado, y aún si no lo estuviera está en una clara desventaja por el terreno - esto termina aquí y ahora...

-Está bastante claro que esto no terminará hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto, Seeley. Además, estás en una clara desventaja, no puedes dispararme ni tampoco tienes una orden de allanamiento para poder entrar sin invadir propiedad privada.

-En eso te equivocas, Jake - dice Booth tomando aviada para poder saltar la valla de metal que sirve de entrada al terreno - Compraste esta propiedad a mi nombre, así que eres tú quien está invadiendo propiedad privada.

Al ver que Booth logró descubrir su treta y que viene tras él , Broadsky sale corriendo hacia el otro lado de la colina. Ambos hombres pasan de largo una casa que hay en el camino, hasta que llegan a la espesura del bosque donde Booth lo pierde de vista.

-¡Demonios! - maldice Booth al no encontrar rastros de su antiguo compañero de milicia, pero pronto se ve interrumpido cuando una bala pasa demasiado cerca de su cabeza e impacta contra un árbol cercano, haciendo que Booth reaccione de inmediato y se resguarde detrás del mismo - ¡Fallaste, Broadsky!

-¡Supongo que solo fue algo de suerte! ¡No tendrás una segunda oportunidad- grita el francotirador mientras comienza a recargar su arma, lo que le da tiempo a Booth de comenzar a buscar al asesino con la mirilla de su arma, hasta que finalmente lo ubica dentro de una cabaña a unos 200 metros de donde él está, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Broadsky se esconde bajo el marco de la ventana.

-¡Tú no tienes mala puntería, Jacob, ni tampoco crees en la suerte! - grita Booth al recordar a Brennan diciéndole que Broadsky tiene una mano fracturada y que eso lo pone en desventaja, y Booth comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia la cabaña.

-Yo tal vez no tenga escapatoria, Seeley, pero solo espero que tu amigo no haya sido tan estúpido como para seguirnos hasta acá...

Broadsky saca una mano por la ventana, pero lo que en verdad horroriza a Booth es lo que el francotirador lleva en esta: un detonador a distancia que es presionado de inmediato. Antes de que Booth pudiera reaccionar, se oye una explosión detrás de él y Booth voltea a ver instintivamente.

-¡Sweets! - grita Booth, esperando que el joven psicólogo no estuviera ni cerca de la explosión. Pero el agente sabe que no hay tiempo para llorar a los caídos, así que regresa a la misión y voltea hacia la cabaña, solo para darse cuenta de que Broadsky ya está a menos de 50 metros de él. Pero están en un punto muerto: ambos están apuntando directamente al otro y los dos saben que un disparo es lo único que el otro necesita para terminar esto de una vez por todas.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Bien mis asiduos lectores, como muchos habrán notado, hoy es viernes, así que les traigo una actualización de mi historia. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.

CAPÍTULO 26

-¿Dónde demonios estás, Sweets? - se oye una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras el psicólogo mira hacia el camino por el que ambos exsoldados se fueron.

-Estoy en la entrada del terreno, junto a la SUV de Booth - dice Sweets volteando hacia el camino que conduce hasta aquí para ver varias camionetas SWAT y del FBI.

Ni bien la primera se detiene junto a la entrada, un grupo de 5 comandos baja del vehículo y Sweets lidera el camino hacia donde creen que fueron Booth y Broadsky.

-¡Demonios! - maldice el líder de los comandos cuando llegan a un cruce de caminos junto a una casa de campo - ¡Grupo 2 entre en la casa, grupo 3 vaya por el camino de la izquierda, grupo 1 iremos por la derecha!

-Llamaré a Ángela para saber en donde está Booth... - dice Sweets al líder, pero es demasiado tarde, ya todo el grupo se ha separado.

-¿Qué pasa Sweets? ¿Ya capturaron a Broadsky?

-Ángela, necesito que... - Sweets no puede terminar la frase ya que en ese momento la casa explota debido a una bomba detonada a distancia. Dejando a los comandos dentro de ella gravemente heridos y a Sweets inconsciente junto a su teléfono destruido.

Booth y Broadsky están en un punto muerto: están uno frente al otro a menos de 50 metros de distancia, apuntándose a la cabezacon rifles de alto poder.

-Ríndete, Broadsky, no hay escapatoria - dice Booth sin dejar de apuntar y acariciando el gatillo, esperando algún mal movimiento de su viejo compañero de armas.

-Digo lo mismo, Seeley. Ambos sabemos que todo esto termina aquí y ahora, ahora la pregunta es: ¿quién disparará primero?

-¡Bajen las armas ahora! - se oye una voz proveniente del bosque mientras ambos hombres voltean a ver hacia allá para descubrir al grupo 3 apuntando con sus armas hacia el agente y al francotirador.

Pero Broadsky recupera la compostura rápidamente y el asesino hace lo impensable antes de que Booth pudiera reaccionar siquiera: el francotirador tira su arma al suelo para luego arrodillarse y poner sus manos sobre su nuca en señal de rendición.

-¿Quién iba a decir que un chico de 12 años iba a ser más inteligente que tú, Seeley? - dice Broadsky con una sonrisa que da a entender al agente que no fue él quien lo derrotó, sino Sweets al llamar a los refuerzos. Booth solo lo ignora, toma sus esposas y finalmente captura al asesino.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

Todo el equipo del Jeffersonian está reunido en la sala de descanso del segundo piso del laboratorio, incluidos los internos, esperando la llamada de Sam Cullen acerca de la captura de Jacob Broadsky. Todos están pendientes del celular de Brennan que está sobre la mesita de noche.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... - dice Daisy con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que no ha cesado desde que se enteró de que su prometido se fue con Booth como único refuerzo - Lance no puede dejarme sola con nuestro bebé...

Cuando alguien está a punto de contestarle a Daisy, el teléfono de Brennan finalmente cobra vida al comenzar a vibrar y sonar. Brennan lo toma inmediatamente sin siquiera ver quien es.

-Brennan... - dice la antropóloga al teléfono mientras el hombre al otro lado del teléfono comienza a darle detalles de lo ocurrido - entiendo... estaremos allá...

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Ángela al ver el rostro de Brennan lleno de preocupación.

-El Subdirector Cullen no me dio muchos detalles, solo me dijo que hubieron dos bajas y cuatro heridos de gravedad durante el arresto; y que él nos está esperando en persona en el hospital.

-¡Oh, Dios! - dice Cam mientras todos los demás comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo y Daisy comienza a romper en llanto de nuevo hasta que Ángela rompe una taza contra el piso para que todos le pongan atención.

-¡Cálmense todos, no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas hasta que estemos en el hospital! ¡Hodgins ve por el auto! - el entomólogo está a punto de replicar que el auto es demasiado pequeño para todos, pero Ángela solo le dirige una mirada de "ve ahora o te mato" para que este obedezca sin chistar.

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL HOSPITAL

-¡Lancelot! - se oye la voz de una más que preocupada Daisy Wick quien se dirige a la camilla del hospital en donde está su prometido con la cabeza y un brazo vendados.

-Daisy... - es lo único que murmura Sweets, intentando respirar en el fuerte abrazo que la joven le está dando, pero pronto se separa de él para darle un fuerte golpe en su brazo no vendado y luego sentarse junto a él en la camilla- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-Booth y yo fuimos a buscar a Broadsky como ya sabían, pero cuando fuimos a buscarlos con los refuerzos, la casa en la entrada del terreno explotó por una bomba que Broadsky dejó en ella. Después de que algo me golpeara en la cabeza, despierto aquí con el Director Cullen diciéndome que Broadsky fue capturado y dos agentes murieron en la explosión.

-Oh, Lance... lo siento... - dice Daisy sin poder contener más las lágrimas. Sweets sabe que ella no está llorando solo por todo lo que le pasó en su ausencia, sino por haberlo dejado para ir al otro lado del mundo durante un año.

Ambos saben que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, pero lo harán en un lugar más tranquilo y no tan público, ya que en esos momentos entra el resto del equipo acompañado por Booth y Cullen.

Tras una breve conversación sobre la captura de Broadsky y el funeral de Vincent. La conversación pasa a temas más alegres cuando Daisy les da la noticia de que está embarazada, momento el cual Booth y Brennan aprovechan para anunciar también su compromiso de matrimonio. A pesar de que Ángela ya sabía todo esto por simple deducción, no la detuvo de soltar un fuerte grito de alegría, pensando en que tal vez podría convencer a ambas parejas de contraer matrimonio al mismo tiempo, aun si Sweets y Daisy tienen que arreglar sus diferencias.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Y bien mis queridos lectores, llegamos a la recta final de esta que será de momento mi último fic de Bones. Estos son los últimos capítulos que publicaré, así que disfruten el primero de la lista. XD

CAPITULO 27

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? - pregunta Booth pocos segundos después de recuperar la consciencia y verse en una habitación confinada y con una simple luz que alumbra todo.

La única salida está sellada herméticamente y no hay ventanas por ninguna parte. Booth se lleva una mano a la nuca para liberar un poco la tensión que siente por estar atrapado en un lugar así cuando pronto se da cuenta de que tiene una hinchazón, como si alguien lo hubiera inyectado con algo. Seguramente un anestésico. Cuando el agente intenta pararse, un dolor extremadamente fuerte en la pierna se lo impide. Dirigiendo la vista se da cuenta de que su pierna izquierda está fracturada. Intentando soportar el dolor, Booth levanta la mirada solo para ver que alguien más está con él ahí. Está de espaldas a él, pero para el horror del agente, la persona no se mueve. Booth reconocería ese cabello y esa silueta en donde fuera.

-¡Bones! - dice Booth arrastrándose hacia la mujer aunque su pierna le grita que no lo haga - gracias, Dios... - dice Booth dirigiendo una plegaria al hombre de arriba al tomar su pulso y darse cuenta de que solo está inconsciente. El agente solo toma a la mujer entre sus brazos y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella e inconscientemente juega con su argolla matrimonial de oro -¿Qué demonios está pasando? - maldice Booth intentando recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

12 HORAS ANTES, CASA DE LA FAMILIA BOOTH-BRENNAN

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando que el mes que viene, Christine, Hank, tú y yo podríamos alquilar una cabaña en Palm River e ir a pescar... - dice Booth a su esposa mientras la familia está sentada a la mesa comiendo tranquilamente mientras los gemelos duermen en el sofá.

-Solo tienen 3 años, Booth. Prefieren la comodidad del hogar mucho más que una cabaña en el bosque.

-Venga, eso no lo sabes.

-Hay muchas investigaciones de pediatras y especialistas cognitivos que...

-Bones, es algo familiar, ¿bien? Solo estaremos juntos.

-Es poco práctico, Booth.

-A veces está bien ser poco práctico. A veces está bien divertirse, ¿cierto? Generar recuerdos...

-Los gemelos no tendrán acceso consciente a sus recuerdos hasta que tengan 5 años. Sus redes neuronales no están...

-Mira... ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Por qué te enfadas?

-¿Por qué? Porque a veces me gustaría hacer algo sin tener que preguntar, ya sabes, a algún científico si le parece bien.

-No quiero discutir esto frente a los gemelos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Están dormidos, y aún si no lo estuvieran no tendrán acceso a sus recuerdos! ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a ser espontánea? ¿Quieres que ellos crezan así?

-¿Así que ahora soy una mala madre?

-¡No! ¡No, no estoy diciendo eso!

-¿Entonces por qué no los llevas tú a la cama y yo vuelvo al laboratorio a trabajar? - comienza a gritar Brennan apartando su plato, no soportando más la pelea con su esposo.

-Espera, no has entendido nada...

-¡Lo has dejado muy claro, Booth! ¡Ser racional hace que no sea divertida y me convierta en una mala madre!

-¡No he dicho eso! ¡Solo he dicho que no eres espontánea! - Booth intenta enmendar lo que sucedió, pero es demasiado tarde, Brennan somata con gran fuerza la puerta de la casa, dejando a Booth estupefacto y viendo a los gemelos. Viendo que no tiene otra opción, Booth suspira y saca su celular y marca el número de alguien conocido - ¿Max? Sí, soy yo... solo quería preguntarte si tienes tiempo de cuidar a los gemelos... sí, ahora mismo... no quiero dar detalles, pero sí... bien, aquí espero.

12 HORAS DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Tú también estás aquí, Clark? - dice Wendell subiendo la plataforma del área de criminología forense.

-Yo tampoco entiendo por que me llamaron - responde el interno de bata azul volteando a ver a su amigo y compañero de trabajo - yo ya no trabajo como interno de la Dra. Brennan.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí? - pregunta Finn Abernaty ingresando en el laboratorio acompañado por Fisher - ¿Desde cuándo necesitan a más de dos internos para trabajar en el mismo caso?

Ni a Clark ni a Wendell le dieron tiempo de responder cuando en la entrada aparecen otro interno.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por que la Dra. Saroyan me mandó a llamar? - dice Daisy Wick subiendo la plataforma y llevando a un niño de 2 años en un brazo y una pañalera en el otro - es mi día libre y ni siquiera me dejó tiempo suficiente para llevar a Seeley a la guardería...

-Tendrá tiempo de llevar a su hijo a la guardería, Dra. Wick, y todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en cuanto el resto del equipo esté reunido - la interrumpe Cam subiendo a la plataforma acompañada por Arastoo.

-¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando? - Wendell aparta a Arastoo para preguntarle directamente.

-No lo sé, pero por la expresión de Cam sé que tiene que ser algo bastante serio... - dice el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a su novia y luego a la caja mortuoria sobre la plataforma. A juzgar por la deplorable condición de la madera, Arastoo sabe que tiene al menos 10 años de haber sido enterrada.

-¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí? - pregunta Hodgins ingresando en el laboratorio acompañado por su esposa que está igual de contrariada al ver a todos los internos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Brennan? - pregunta Ángela viendo hacia todos lados, incluyendo las oficinas, pero no hay rastro alguno de la jefa de antropología forense. Este hecho llama mucho la atención del equipo, ya que les parece bastante raro que los restos ya se encuentren en la plataforma y la doctora Brennan no se encuentre en ninguna parte.

-Miren, ya se los diré cuando el resto del equipo esté reunido... - dice Cam intentando calmar la situación entre el grupo, pero cuando alguien está a punto de decir algo Cam apunta hacia la entrada en donde Sweets, Caroline y Cullen se abren camino hacia la plataforma - miren, ya llegaron...

-¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios esté pasando para que me sacaran de una reunión importante? - pregunta el Subdirector del FBI viendo al resto del equipo como si quisiera matarlos a todos en ese mismo instante. Una mirada que calla a todos los internos y que les quita todo el valor de seguir haciendo tantas preguntas.

-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta, Sam - dice Cam levantando la mano y dando un paso al frente mientras saca de su bolsillo una bolsa de evidencia que contiene una grabadora de mano - todas las respuestas a sus preguntas están aquí - diciendo esto, Cam coloca la grabadora sobre la mesa de examinación y presiona el botón "Play" y poco tiempo después una voz evidentemente distorsionada por un alterador electrónico comienza a hablar.

_"Si creyeron que Heather Taffet era El Enterrador, están muy equivocados, esta mañana han sido entregados al Instituto Jeffersonian los restos de Elsa Parks para que sean analizados por usted y su equipo, Dra. Saroyan. El Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan han sido enterrados vivos y tienen 24 horas para encontrarlos. Esta será mi última llamada."._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Y como cada viernes les traigo una actualización de mi historia, espero les guste el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 28**

"Si creyeron que Heather Taffet era El Enterrador, están muy equivocados. Esta mañana han sido entregados al Instituto Jeffersonian los restos de Elsa Parks para que sean analizados por usted y su equipo, Dra. Saroyan. El Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan han sido enterrados vivos y tienen 24 horas para encontrarlos. Esta será mi última llamada.".

-Si esto es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto... - intenta bromear Hodgins, pero todo el equipo sabe que este no es el momento ni el lugar.

-¿Quién es Elsa Parks? - pregunta Ángela en nombre de todos, confundida por el nombre y la supuesta identificación de los restos en el ataúd sobre la mesa de examinación.

Cullen está a punto de tomar la palabra, pero Hodgins se adelanta con la explicación.

-Es una joven que desapareció en 1998, dos años antes del secuestro de Terrance Gilroy, la primera supuesta víctima de El Enterrador. Pero la verdad es que nunca se pudo adjudicar el caso a Heather Taffet por dos razones, la primera es que el Modus Operandi no coincidía. La joven fue secuestrada en medio de la calle y los secuestradores pidieron que el monto del rescate fuera entregado en dinero en efectivo y en persona en alguna parte de las afueras de DC, pero al parecer algo salió horriblemente mal y dos de los agentes enviados a rescatarla fueron asesinados en un confuso tiroteo. Ninguno de los secuestradores fue encontrado y jamás supieron de ellos.

-Doctor Hodgins... - comienza a advertir el subdirector Cullen con su ira incrementándose con cada palabra del entomólogo, pero esta vez es interrumpido por otro de los internos.

-¿Y la segunda razón? - interrumpe esta vez Daisy, temerosa de preguntar, aunque en este punto la respuesta es más que obvia.

-Jamás encontraron el cuerpo... - Un silencio sepulcral invade la plataforma, mientras todos las miradas se dirigen al ataúd, hasta que finalmente alguien decide que es suficiente.

-Doctor Hodgins, ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo obtuvo esa información? - dice Cullen intentanto contener sus ganas de golpear al entomólogo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Mientras estaba recuperándome en el hospital de la fractura que me prococó Heather Taffet al atropellarme, tenía demasiado tiempo libre al no tener acceso al laboratorio por dos semanas enteras. Decidí que era buena idea comenzar a hacer mi propia investigación acerca de El Enterrador. Vaya que es bastante fácil conseguir esa información cuando eres un multimillonario y último heredero del Grupo Cantillever... -Hodgins detiene de pronto su explicación cuando siente que su hombro está a punto de ser fracturado por la mano de Sam Cullen, es en ese momento que el entomólogo cae en la cuenta de que fue muy mala idea haber dicho y hecho tal cosa a espaldas de todos.

-¡Deme una sola razón para que no lo mande a encerrar ahora mismo por usurpación de identidad de un agente federal, soborno y robo de documentación confidencial!

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, SALA DE CONFERENCIAS DEL J. EDGAR HOOVER

-¿Ya todos entendieron las instrucciones? - dice Sam Cullen desde el asiento principal de la sala de conferencias hacia la veintena de agentes reunida en el lugar.

-¡Sí, señor! - dicen todos los agentes al unísono mientras rompen filas y se preparan para tomar sus respectivos puestos. Pero todos se detienen en seco cuando un hombre afroamericano entra en la habitación acompañado por dos guardaespaldas.

-¿Puedes explicarme de qué se trata todo esto, Cullen? - dice el hombre deteniéndose frente al subdirector -¿Por qué nadie se dio a la tarea de explicarme en persona por qué todas las labores se detuvieron y más de la mitad de los agentes del edificio están todos reunidos aquí?

-Director Stark... - dice Cullen a su superior, intentando comenzar a explicarse, pero su superior solo levanta la mano para detenerlo de seguir hablando.

-Solo espero que estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Sam, porque ya sabes lo que pasará si algo sale mal...

-Lo sé, y asumiré todas las responsabilidades.

-Pueden retirarse a los puestos que les fueron asignados... - dice el Director bajando la mano para que todos los agentes se retiren finalmente. Dejando únicamente a Cullen, Caroline, Sweets, Stark y a sus guardaespaldas en la oficina - Sam, no es que apruebe lo que haces, pero espero que atrapes a ese maldito bastardo...

-La familia de Elsa y la de los agentes que murieron bajo mi mando en esa redada merecen justicia, Victor. Y todos esos agentes y las personas del Jeffersonian están dispuestos a sacrificar incluso sus propias vidas para darle una conclusión a este caso.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿En verdad tenías que botarme dos dientes, Ángela? - dice Hodgins pasando una bolsa de hielos sobre su mandíbula totalmente hinchada por el puñetazo que su esposa le propinó por ser tan imprudente.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Jack. Tienes suerte de no estar en la sala de autopsias de Cam con una bala incrustada en la frente.

-¡¿Y yo como iba a saber que Sam Cullen era el agente a cargo del rescate de Elsa Parks?!

-¡Era información clasificada, Hodgins! ¡Era obvio que nadie iba a darle nombres a alguien que no estaba autorizado a tan siquiera leer esos informes!

Hodgins está a punto de replicarle a su esposa, pero un pitido proveniente del Angelatron los interrumpe.

-Oh, Dios...

-¿Qué sucede, Ángela?

-Espero que ese nuevo agente venga pronto, porque esto es realmente grave... - dice Ángela viendo hacia la grabación de seguridad en donde aparece Booth corriendo hacia donde Brennan está tirada inconsciente para luego ser atropellado por una camioneta sin marcas.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver, Ángela? - dice una voz bastante familiar para la artista y el entomólogo proveniente desde la entrada de la oficina.

-¡¿Sully?!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Bien mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo la actualización de hoy. Espero les guste.

**CAPÍTULO 29**

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver, Ángela? - dice una voz bastante familiar para la artista y el entomólogo proveniente desde la entrada de la oficina.

-¡¿Sully?!

-El mismo que viste y calza - dice el agente con un poco de sarcasmo, pero vuelve a la seriedad ya que tienen un caso bastante grave en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - preguntan Ángela y Hodgins al mismo tiempo, visiblemente contrariados por la presencia del hombre que alguna vez salió con Brennan.

-Tranquilos, regresé hace un mes y apenas la semana pasada aprobé el examen de certificación. En cuanto al por que, yo le pedí el caso personalmente al Subdirector Cullen. Él ya no está en edad ni en condiciones para salir al campo, además, no iba a dejar que un grupo de novatos se encargara de encontrar a mi mejor amigo.

Ángela está a punto de preguntarle algo, pero es interrumpida por su teléfono celular, pero es de un número bloqueado, y cree tener una idea de quién se trata.

-¿Puedes decirme que está pasando, Ángela?

-¿Dónde estás, Max? - pregunta Ángela con seriedad y preocupación al reconocer de inmediato la voz del padre de su mejor amiga en el altavoz.

-Estoy en Virginia con Russ y su familia. Ahora responde a mi pregunta, y no me ocultes nada, Booth me dejó cuidando a los gemelos y ni él ni Tempe regresaron a casa anoche ni tampoco llamaron para despedirse de ellos, así que sé de antemano que algo grave está pasando.

-Max... - Ángela sabe que dar este tipo de noticias no es nada fácil, aun si fuera Booth quien se lo dijera - Booth y Bren fueron secuestrados y enterrados vivos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos.

-Demonios... - maldice el hombre al otro lado de la línea mientras - sabía que era grave, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué su hija y su yerno estuvieran aquí anoche, Señor Keenan? - pregunta Sully antes de que Ángela y Hodgins pudieran decir otra cosa.

-Llámame Max, ¿y tú quien eres?

-Soy Timothy Sullivan, el agente asignado al caso, y uno de los mejores amigos de Booth.

-Si estás ahí con Ángela escuchando esta conversación, supongo que eres de confianza... - dice Max aun no muy convencido de lo que está a punto de confiarle al agente - Booth no me dio muchos detalles, él me llamó a eso de las 8 de la noche diciendo que Tempe y él habían peleado y ella había ido hacia el Jeffersonian para calmarse un poco. Tres horas después, al no recibir ni una sola llamada de ellos tomé a Christine y a Hank y me los traje para Virginia.

-Max... - lo contradice Sully, pero es detenido por Ángela.

-Es mejor que le creas, Sully, el padre de Brennan sabe como lidiar con asesinos en serie... - dice la artista, sin querer revelar muchos detalles de cuan cierta es esa afirmación.

-Está bien, nos mantendremos en contacto si encontramos más pistas entonces - dice Sully no muy convencido mientras Ángela termina la llamada.

-¿Puedes acercar la cámara hacia el parachoques de la camioneta? - pregunta Hodgins viendo con los ojos entrecerrados la pantalla del Angelatrón.

-Claro... - dice Ángela haciendo caso a su marido, mientras en la pantalla se muestra claramente unas placas totalmente visibles - ¿Acaso crees que?

-O estos tipos son demasiado idiotas o en verdad quieren ser capturados... - dice Sully con una sonrisa de complicidad.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LAS PLATAFORMAS

-¡Ya les dije que no soy un interno! ¡Soy un agente especial federal!- dice un hombre vestido de traje y corbata al grupo de antropólogos que están haciendo burla de él .

-¡Oh, vamos, no engañas a nadie, Aubrey! ¡Todo lo que haces es exactamente la definición de interno! - dice Wendell dándole una palmadita en el hombro al joven agente en señal de consolación.

-¿Ya se cansaron de burlarse del nuevo? - pregunta Sully subiendo la plataforma para buscar a su compañero asignado al caso.

-¡Qué bien que llegaste, Sully! ¿Puedes decirles que yo no soy un interno? - dice el agente ignorando por completo el comentario sarcástico de su compañero de trabajo.

-Dime una cosa... ¿En cuantos casos has trabajado totalmente solo? - interviene nuevamente Wendell

-Sin contar el de mi padre que era un estafador descarado... cero.

-¿A cuántos agentes tienes bajo tu cargo en el FBI?

-Ninguno...

-¿Quién es el agente encargado de este caso en particular?

-Él... - dice Aubrey señalando a Sully con algo de temor ante la obvia respuesta.

-Interno... - dicen todos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa mientras regresan a sus trabajos asignados al ver a Cam acercarse a la plataforma.

-Lo siento James, pero los chicos tienen razón - dice Sully palmeando la espalda de su compañero en señal de consuelo - tú eres un interno...

-¡Lo que sea! - dice el joven levantando las manos en señal de derrota - ¡Yo solo quiero irme de aquí para ir a buscar a ese sospechoso que encontraron en las tomas de seguridad!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Siento mucho el pequeño retraso mis queridos lectores, pero mi musa sufría de un grave problema de pereza toda la semana. Pero sin más aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia.

**CAPITULO 30**

Booth seguía en la misma posición desde hacía una hora, aun con lo difícil que es calcular la hora sin un reloj o un teléfono. Aun así para él ese tiempo infernal ha sido más como una eternidad. Si bien Booth nunca fue enterrado vivo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, ahora le es imposible no sentir empatía por los momentos de angustia que sufrieron su esposa y Hodgins al estar encerrados en ese automóvil, rodeados por nada más que grava y aire cada vez menos respirable.

Booth solo abraza más fuertemente a Brennan, pero pronto empieza a notar movimiento en sus brazos y baja la mirada solo para ver a la mujer que ama abriendo los ojos lentamente, intentando ajustarse a la poca luz de la pequeña habitación.

-¿Booth? - dice Brennan contrariada por ver a su esposo con preocupación y alivio, pero al voltear a ver se da cuenta de que no es ni el Jeffersonian ni la casa de nadie - ¿En donde estamos?

-Parece ser una especie de panteón, Bones - dice Booth separándose de su mujer para que pueda ver bien - la única salida que miro está herméticamente sellada y mi celular está totalmente destrozado... - dice Booth señalando a su izquierda en donde está su teléfono, su placa y su arma totalmente cargada - prácticamente es como si este tipo nos dijera que no importa lo que tengamos, igual no vamos a salir de aquí.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna, Booth? - dice Brennan apartándose un poco de su esposo para ver su pierna fracturada y ensangrentada.

-Ese maldito bastardo me atropelló cuando te vi inconsciente en el parqueo del Jeffersonian.

-¿Booth, crees que esta sea la persona a la que se refería Pelant?

-La verdad, no lo sé, Bones... - dice Booth negando mientras recuerda una conversación que tuvo con el asesino serial variios meses atrás.

6 MESES ANTES, SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS NO. 2, J. EDGAR HOOVER

-Hackeo y debilitar el sistema de Defensa de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica por 3 horas... - dice Booth leyendo la primera hoja de las muchas que contiene el informe de cargos - asesinato y ocultación del cadáver de una maestra de secundaria; asesinato y desmembramiento de una ciudadana noruega en territorio americano; Asesinato de un periodista y destrucción de un edificio público; secuestro, asesinato y mala disposición del cuerpo de un paciente de una institución mental; falsa acusación de asesinato contra una empleada del Instituto Jeffersonian; Asesinato y mutilación de un veterinario... Dime algo, Christopher - dice el agente terminando de leer la última página del informe y colocándola a su lado - ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer todo esto?

-¿Por qué cree usted, Agente Booth? - dice el asesino en serie con una sonrisa en su desfigurado rostro - Todo esto es para llamar la atención, pero no se equivoque, no se trata de llamar la atención para mí, sino para algunas cosas que tanto usted como su equipo han pasado por alto por años.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú solo eres la punta del iceberg?

-No, Agente Booth, yo no soy la punta de ningún iceberg, solo soy la persona que lo descubrió y lo está dando a conocer al mundo.

-¿De qué estás hablando entonces?

-Piense por un momento en todos los grandes casos en los que han trabajado: ¿Cómo hizo Howard Epps para conseguir los materiales necesarios para incendiar su celda? ¿Por qué Max Keenan se tomaría la molestia de ir al otro lado de la ciudad para ir a buscar una cuchilla vieja para matar al Director Kirby? ¿Cómo hizo Heather Taffet para trasladarlo a usted fuera de su apartamento sin que nadie más en el edificio ni en la calle lo notara? Aquí hay algo más, Agente Booth, algo que ni usted ni los miembros de su equipo está viendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres mostrarnos entonces, Christopher?

-Dele estos códigos a Temperance, ella es la única que puede entenderlos... - dice Pelant dándole una hoja con algunas cosas escritas a mano a Booth.

El agente solo la toma, soportando todas sus ansias de matar al hacker ahí mismo sin importarle cuantas personas hay allá afuera pendientes de su comportamiento, sobre todo su jefe. Pero Booth solo sale somatando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, sabiendo que lo mejor será revisar lo que el hombre le dice.

4 DÍAS DESPUÉS

-¿Cómo demonios hizo para escaparse esta vez? - pregunta Booth viendo de nuevo el video de escape de Christopher Pelant en medio de la madrugada de hace dos días cuando el tipo se escapó, solo Dios sabe como, y hasta saludando a la cámara con esa sonrisa sádica.

-¿Estás libre, Booth? - dice un hombre desde la puerta de la oficina del agente.

-Pasa, Max. Siempre tengo tiempo para la familia... - dice Booth señalando a su suegro para que entre en la oficina.

-Booth, iré directo al grano, creo que tengo una idea de lo que pasó con ese fugitivo tuyo...

-¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunta Booth visiblemente contrariado por la actitud del exconvicto, a lo que este solo responde sacando una fotografía de un cadáver y grabadora de su bolsillo y poniéndole play para dejarse oír una voz visiblemente alterada por un dispositivo electrónico.

"Acabo de encargarme del tipo ese que secuestró a tu hija el día de su boda, Max. No te preocupes, nadie lo encontrará jamás, así que dile a tu yerno que deje de buscarlo. Después de esto ya no te debo nada".

-Max, esto es...

-No he visto al tipo en más de veinte años, Booth. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como se ve, mucho menos que es lo que me debe. Esto me lo entregaron anoche en mi apartamento. Puedes mandar a revisar todo con Ángela, pero te aseguro que aprendí mi lección después de mi juicio, no quiero perder a mi familia de nuevo por la misma razón.

-Max... - comienza Booth para terminar el silencio incómodo que se formó en la habitación después de la declaración del anciano, pero sabe perfectamente que esta es una pregunta obligada, algo que tiene que resolverse aquí y ahora - ¿En verdad mataste al Director Kirby?

-Booth... yo... - dice Max visiblemente nervioso por la pregunta.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, Max, no hay cámaras ni micrófonos ocultos. Es algo que me ha estado carcomiendo desde hace años, desde que Bones hizo esa declaración para dejarte libre... es mejor que lo digas ahora.

El exconvicto solo niega con la cabeza y suspira, sabiendo que lo que está a punto de decir es bastante complicado.

-No fui yo, Booth. Ni tampoco Tempe. Mucho menos Russ. Yo fui al apartamento de mi hijo para poder reunirme con ellos esa tarde, pero fui el primero en entrar y descubrir a Kirby desangrándose en el suelo. Intenté ayudarlo, pero en ese momento entró Russ y no tuvimos más opción que salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando íbamos saliendo del apartamento me di cuenta de que tenía el cuchillo de mi hija en la mano. Ya conoces el resto de la historia.

-Max...

Es lo único que alcanza a decir Booth cuando el hombre sale finalmente de la habitación sin agregar nada más a la conversación o despedirse siquiera.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **¡Finalmente una actualización! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto mis queridos lectores, pero las últimas dos semanas del año fueron bastante ajetreadas y alejadas de una computadora decente. Pero sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 31**

-¿Crees que todo esto esté relacionado con lo que nos está pasando ahora, Booth?

-No lo creo, Bones. Desde la muerte de Trent McNamara nada de esto tiene sentido, y dudo mucho que el Asesino Fantasma se tomara tantas molestias para querer matarnos... él habría sido más directo.

-Concuerdo... - es lo único que dice Brennan antes de acurrucarse de nuevo junto a su esposo, ambos sabiendo que poco o nada tiene de sentido la situación en la que se encuentran ahora con el caso sin resolver en el que están inmiscuidos desde la muerte de Pelant.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER

-William Burton... - dice el Agente Tim Sullivan ingresando en la sala de interrogatorios con un archivo en mano y dirigiéndole una mirada al acongojado hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa - inversionista en la bolsa de valores, dos veces casado, hija mayor estudiando leyes en Harvard... ¿Cómo alguien como usted puede terminar en este sitio, acusado de secuestro y posible asesinato de un agente federal y de su compañera?

-Yo no hice nada, Agente Sullivan. No sé de que me está hablando...

-Lo dudo mucho William, tenemos varias pruebas incriminatorias que lo ubican en la escena del crimen, y el personal del Instituto Jeffersonian está analizando su camioneta. Como yo lo veo, Señor Burton, usted no tiene ninguna escapatoria, así que será mejor que comience a hablar y así tal vez el jurado sea más compasivo con usted.

El interrogado solo se queda en silencio por unos instantes, intenta hablar, pero luego cierra la boca para pensar bien lo que está a punto de decir. Finalmente suelta un suspiro de rendición y comienza a contar lo sucedido.

MIENTRAS TANTO, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

-¡Eureka! - se oye la voz de Jack Hodgins por todo el laboratorio mientras corre por los pasillos saltando y bailando de felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Hodgins? - antes de que Cam pudiera preguntar otra cosa, Hodgins la agarra de las cintura y le da una vuelta en el aire antes de depositarla en el suelo.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré una similitud!

-¡Cálmese Dr. Hodgins y no me vuelva a levantar del suelo! - advierte la jefa del área forense al entomólogo antes de que vuelva a hacer algo drástico mientras el resto del equipo los comienza a rodear - ¡¿De qué similitudes está hablando?!

-¡La calcomanía de la camioneta concuerda perfectamente con el pedazo que la Dra. B me sacó de la pierna fracturada!

-¡Oh, Dios! - dice Ángela llevándose una mano a la boca, intentando contener su felicidad. Este caso está saliendo a pedir de boca.

-Espera... ¿acaso la muestra no fue destruida cuando TÚ la llevaste al cementerio y resultó ser una bomba?

-¿Crees que era tan idiota, Cam? - Ángela intenta agregar su granito de sal, pero Hodgins la interrumpe antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra - No contestes... lo que llevé al cementerio no era más que un viejo chip de computadora que Ángela tenía en el basurero. Solo lo corté y lo pinté para que pareciera a la calcomanía.

-Tenemos una prueba más, ya solo nos faltan los resultados del cadáver y del ataúd.

-Ya hemos terminado con los análisis preliminares, Dra. Saroyan - dice Daisy bajando de la plataforma mientras se quita los guantes -y la identificación es positiva, este es el cuerpo de Elsa Parks.

-¿Tenemos la causa de muerte?

-Sí, si bien es cierto que muerte por sofocación no deja rastros en los huesos, tenemos otros indicadores: rasguños en la tapadera del ataúd, uñas rotas, un brazo fracturado por intentar golpear en repetidas ocasiones la misma. Todas esas son señales de desesperación. Evidentemente esta mujer estaba consciente cuando la enterraron viva.

-Gracias por la información, Srta. Wick. Vaya a seguir analizando los restos con el resto del equipo mientras yo hablaré con Sully acerca de los hallazgos. Hodgins, antes de que prosigas con esa calcomanía, quiero que termines con el análisis de la tierra del ataúd.

-Pero...

-¡Era para ayer, Hodgins! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar a Booth y a Brennan!

MIENTRAS TANTO, SALA DE CONFERENCIAS DEL J. EDGAR HOOVER

-¿Están seguros de que se trata de Elsa? - dice un hombre de casi 40 años mientras observa el archivo de una mujer de aproximadamente 19 años.

-Al 100%, Señor Parks - dice Sam Cullen inclinándose en su silla - los restos de su esposa fueron entregados hace algunas horas al Instituto Jeffersonian y en este momento están siendo analizados por el mismo...

-¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que me haya mandado llamar aquí, Director Cullen?

-De hecho sí, tenemos a un sospechoso del secuestro y asesinato de su esposa, y también del secuestro de un agente federal. Quería saber si podría identificarlo de alguna parte.

-La verdad no sé en que podría ayudarlo, Señor. El negocio de mi familia se fue a la bancarrota después del 11-S y desde entonces tuve bastantes problemas para sacar adelante a mi hijo, quien gracias a Dios ya está a punto de ingresar a Harvard.

-Solo necesito que mire estas fotografías y ver si puede identificar al sospechoso...

El hombre solo asiente mientras toma las fotografías y comienza a verlas detenidamente. Tras unos segundos de silencio total, su rostro de seriedad cambia a uno de realización y sorpresa.

-¡Maldito bastardo!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Bien mis queridos lectores, primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo que de hecho es el último de esta historia, y esa es precisamente una de las razones por las que me tardé tanto en terminarlo. Como ya les había dicho, esta es la última historia que escribo de Bones, ya que mi musa no me da más ideas para otras historias. Y bueno... los dejo con el final de mi historia, espero les guste o al menos los entretenga un rato. Nos seguimos leyendo...

**CAPÍTULO 32**

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-¿Reconoce a alguien? - pregunta Cullen manteniendo la compostura ante los improperios del hombre frente a él.

-¡¿Qué si lo conozco?! ¡Director Cullen, la esposa de este hombre era mi abogada! Aún recuerdo su nombre... Heather...

-Burton- termina de decir Cullen al darse cuenta de como todas las piezas comienzan a encajar en el caso.

-Sí... ¿cómo lo supo?

-Esa mujer fue un verdadero quebradero de cabeza durante el caso, entorpeció toda la investigación, y ahora que lo sé, todo comienza a tener sentido... esa mujer era una genio.

-Subdirector Cullen, tenemos un nuevo informe del Jeffersonian - dice Aubrey asomando su cabeza desde la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

-¿De qué se trata, Aubrey?

-El Dr. Hodgins acaba de terminar el análisis de las muestras del ataúd de Elsa Parks... y cree haber encontrado la ubicación en la que el Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan están enterrados.

-¿Qué encontró, Dr. Hodgins? - dice Cullen ya afuera de la sala de conferencias.

-No va a creer esto, Subdirector Cullen, incluso yo estoy sorprendido de los resultados que encontramos... es tan obvio ahora.

-Hable ya, Dr. Hodgins que no nos queda mucho tiempo para encontrarlos.

-El ataúd de Elsa Parks fue enterrado en un cementerio, concretamente en uno más o menos antiguo. Ángela está cotejando la información en estos momentos para buscar la ubicación exacta, ya con algo de suerte sabremos si en ese mismo lugar están enterrados.

-Gracias, Dr. Hodgins, esperaré los resultados de Ángela mientras voy a hablar con Sully.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-¿Tierra de cementerio? Esto tiene que ser una broma... - dice Sully con total incredulidad al leer el informe de Hodgins.

-Tiene sentido... ¿por algo le llaman "El Enterrador" no?

-Sí, pero aun si Ángela encuentra el cementerio no sabemos en que lugar estén enterrados...

-Y solo hay una forma de saberlo... - murmura Aubrey viendo hacia el hombre que está sentado en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios a través del espejo.

-Bien, Señor Burton, le tengo noticias, y ninguna de ellas es buena para usted... - dice Sully tomando de nuevo su asiento frente al sospechoso - la primera es que hemos encontrado evidencia suficiente para procesarlo en el secuestro y posible asesinato de Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan. ¿Así que por qué no nos ahorra un poco de tiempo y comienza a decirnos por qué hizo todo esto?

El sospechoso solo mira hacia sus manos entrelazadas y luego a Sully quien puede notar un dejo de depresión en él.

-Estoy muriendo, Agente Sullivan - dice finalmente el sospechoso dejando soltar un suspiro - solo me quedan tres meses de vida a lo mucho, el cáncer es invasivo y los tratamientos ya no son efectivos... - Sully está a punto de decir algo, pero William continúa - no busco la redención ni nada, Agente Sullivan, pero la culpa me carcome por dentro, quería hacer algo para enmendar todas las atrocidades que mi esposa y yo cometimos durante todos esos años.

-¿Esta es su forma de ayudar, William? - grita Sullivan perdiendo la compostura y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos ¿Secuestrando gente y enterrándolos vivos y con casi nulas esperanzas de volver a ver a sus familias o el mundo exterior siquiera?

-No lo hago solo por mí, Agente Sullivan, les estoy entregando en bandeja de plata a mis secuaces, que si todo sale según lo planeado deben de estar resguardando ese viejo mausoleo...

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, HOSPITAL DE LA UNIVERSIDAD GEORGE WASHINGTON

-¿O sea que todo fue un plan del tipo para poder ser capturado junto con sus secuaces? - dice Booth con estupefacción después de terminar de escuchar el resumen del caso que le dieron Cullen y Sully - ¿Acaso no habría sido más sencillo confesar todo desde el principio y decirnos donde estaban sospechosos?

-Tiene lógica lo que hizo, Booth - dice Sully disintiendo ante el comentario de su viejo amigo y compañero - si los otros tipos no hubieran creído desde el principio que se trataba solo de un nuevo trabajo al que ya están acostumbrados, estos habrían escapado mucho antes de que siquiera pudiéramos localizar sus casas.

-Yo solo espero que esos tipos se pudran en la cárcel hasta que ya no quede ni siquiera un recuerdo de ellos.

El grupo solo se queda callado por unos minutos, como reafirmando lo que el agente dijo, pero entonces Brennan recuerda que tiene una pregunta que la ha estado carcomiendo todo el equipo todo el día.

-¿Cuándo regresaste a DC, Sully?

-¿Acaso no te lo había dicho ya, Bones? - dice Booth riendo de buena gana como si la respuesta fuera obvia - hace unas semanas te dije que tenía que ir recoger a un viejo amigo del Buró al puerto...

-¡Nunca fuiste muy explícito, Booth! - le recrimina Brennan a su esposo, pero es interrumpida por Sully.

-¡Vaya, ustedes dos no han cambiado en casi nada desde que los vi la última vez! - dice Sully soltando una buena carcajada ante la actitud de sus viejos amigos - ¡La única diferencia es que ahora sí son una vieja pareja de casados!

-Sully, yo... - Brennan quiere disculparse con su exnovio, ignorando el pequeño desliz de "vieja".

-No hay nada de que disculparse, Tempe - dice Sully con una sonrisa y haciendo un ademán indicando que lo que pasó ya no importa - desde el momento que vi que Booth nos estuvo interrumpiendo todo el día supe que la batalla estaba perdida, incluso debo admitir que la idea del año sabático en el caribe fue una idea bastante desesperada... pero durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de muchas cosas... - dice Sully metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y saca una hoja de papel.

-Sully, esto es...

-Ella es María... - dice Sully señalando a la mujer embarazada de ascendencia cubana en la fotografía - y la pequeña en camino es Sofía... verán, una de las razones por las que regresé a DC es porque necesito un trabajo estable para mantener a mi familia. Y bueno, hoy era mi primer día de vuelta en la oficina, aunque me hubiera gustado tener un encuentro un poco más formal con ustedes, pero creo que tengo que conformarme con esto...

-¿Puedo entrar? - dice el subdirector Cullen desde la puerta de la habitación de Booth.

-Claro... - dice Booth saludando a su jefe con una sonrisa mientras el viejo agente se acerca a la camilla.

-Solo vengo a darte esto, Seeley - dice hombre dándole un sobre a su mejor agente, quien solo pone una cara de seriedad al recibirla - el buró ha hecho oficial tu retiro del trabajo de campo de manera permantente...

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes puedan decir algo, estos son interrumpidos por un objeto de cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo seguido por un grito de indignación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Dice Ángela, totalmente sorprendida y furiosa, por decir lo menos, al escuchar lo que Sam Cullen está diciendo.

-Ángela... - intenta detenerla Brennan, pero es inútil, su mejor amiga está caminando fúrica hacia el subdirector del FBI en D.C. y apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡¿Así es como agradece a su mejor agente?! - dice la artista golpeando el pecho del aludido con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que Ángela quiere apuñalarlo con un dedo hasta matarlo - ¡¿Así es como agradecen todos los años de servicio a los que Booth ha dedicado, arriesgando su vida tantas veces que hasta ya perdió la cuenta?! ¡¿Despidiéndolo así nada más?!

-Ángela... - intenta interrumpirla Booth para explicar la situación, pero Cullen levanta la mano, indicando que él se encargará de la explicación.

-Señora Hodgins.

-Montenegro.

-Ángela - Cullen decide usar mejor su nombre de pila para facilitar más las cosas - antes de que comience a amenzarme con un horrible asesinato en el cual todos los genios del Jeffersonian serán partícipes, ¿Por qué no me deja terminar lo que estaba diciendo?

-Está bien... - dice Ángela más calmada y cruzándose de brazos, aún no muy convencida de la situación.

-Como iba diciendo, el FBI ha aceptado tu retiro permanente en el trabajo de campo,pero ha denegado tu solicitud para permanecer en tu puesto nominal...

-¿Y eso es algo bueno por...? - dice Ángela incrédula porque las palabras del subdirector contradicen sus gestos.

-Ángela, fui yo quien pidió mi dimisión al trabajo de campo, mi pierna está demasiado dañada como para poder regresar a ser el mismo de antes, y mi edad no me está ayudando en nada...

-Será mejor que lean lo que escribió Caroline - dice el agente señalando al sobre, al que Booth no espera una segunda orden para abrirlo, y tras unos segundos de un rápido vistazo, Booth no puede creer lo que está leyendo.

-Señor, esto no puede ser... yo no pedí esto... - dice Booth totalmente incrédulo.

-Claro que no fuiste tú, Seeley, esa fue una petición mía para el Director Stark, a la cual accedió sin chistar. Ayudó bastante que Hacker hubiera pedido la transferencia a California hace años, aunque la verdad ese chico no tiene el carácter necesario para el puesto.

-Esperen un minuto - interrumpe Ángela- antes de proseguir con esto, ¿por qué no regresamos a la parte en la que explican de qué demonios están hablando?

-Ángela... yo no estoy despidiendo al Agente Booth. Estoy dándole la bienvenida al nuevo Subdirector del FBI en Washington D.C. - dice Cullen sonriendo de buena gana y ver como todos los presentes se quedan en un silencio absoluto, hasta que finalmente el silencio es roto por la artista que suelta un gran chillido de alegría mientras abraza a Cullen y le da un beso mientras Temperance hace lo mismo con su esposo.

Definitivamente esta fue una noticia que ninguno de ellos se esperaba.

EPÍLOGO

-¡Oye Hodgins! ¿Ya terminaste los análisis de la última victima? - grita el Agente Especial Booth ingresando en el laboratorio y pasando su tarjeta de identificación para poder subir a la plataforma de análisis.

-Aún no, Booth - dice el risueño entomólogo sin apartar la vista del microscopio - pero pronto estarán listos.

-Más te vale si no quieres que te pegue un tiro entre los ojos... - dice el Agente medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Como si tu hermana te fuera a dejar... - dice el joven aspirante a doctor soltando una carcajada sarcástica.

El joven agente solo le dirige una mirada de desprecio, pero decide ignorar a su amigo y se dirige a la siguiente parte de la plataforma donde se encuentra la Jefa de Antropología y su interno estrella.

-¿Han descubierto ya la causa de muerte?

-Aún no, Parker - dice una mujer de unos cuarenta años levantando la vista de los restos humanos en la tabla de examinación - pero estoy segura de que lo descubriremos pronto cuando Michael termine los análisis de las partículas encontradas en el cuerpo.

-Dra. Wick, creo que he encontrado algo que nos podría ayudar... - dice la interna señalando algo en el cráneo a lo que Parker también se acerca para ver de que se trata, pero pronto son interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido provocado por una caída justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Ya te dije que nunca me toques por la espalda! - dice el joven que hacía unos minutos estaba en el microscopio hacia un hombre que está debajo de él, siendo presionado contra el suelo por su rodilla.

-¡Cálmate, Michael! ¡Solo quería saludarte! - dice el joven en uniforme militar, él puede liberarse de esa llave fácilmente debido al entrenamiento militar y lo que le enseñó su madre de artes marciales, pero no sin que ambos salgan gravemente heridos ya que sabe perfectamente que su hermana le hará exactamente lo mismo que él le haga al entomólogo.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos al menos una vez en la vida?! - dice la joven interna con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que podría matarlos a ambos si pudiera - ¡y tú, Estribo, sabes perfectamente que jamás debes tocar a mi prometido por la espalda!

-¡Oye, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Estribo, Estribo! - responde el joven tomando la compostura después de que el joven Hodgins se quitara de encima.

-¿Nunca entendieron que el cuerpo humano tiene dos estribos, cierto? - dice Parker riendo ante la escena mientras Daisy solo niega con la cabeza al recordar como los gemelos Booth fueron llamados Estribo cuando sus padres los llevaron a casa, los miembros del Jeffersonian los recibieron con una manta que decía "Bienvenido a casa, Estribo" debido a que no todos conocían el nombre de los niños.

-¿Hank? ¿Eres tú? - se oye una voz desde la entrada de la plataforma, a lo cual todos los presentes voltean a ver.

-Hola, mamá... - dice sonriente el joven en uniforme militar al ver a la mujer que sube la plataforma hasta que finalmente se funden en un abrazo.

-¡Pensé que no regresarías hasta dentro de 6 meses!

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero al parecer alguien convenció a mis superiores para darme de baja antes, y quería darles la sorpresa... - dice Hank dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Michael, quien solo se encoge de hombros, ya que él tampoco sabe de qué está hablando - me dieron de baja con honores, así que he vuelto para quedarme...

-Pues me alegro bastante, por ti Hank, ahora ya puedes ingresar a la Academia en Quantico como siempre habías querido... - dice una voz subiendo la plataforma también.

-Así es, papá - Hank solo le dirige una sonrisa a su progenitor mientras sube la plataforma ayudado con un bastón, acompañado por un chico con la nariz y ojos enrojecidos y con el cuello cubierto con una bufanda y por una mujer afroamericana vestida formalmente y que ronda los 45 o 50 años.

-Bien, aquí está la orden de cateo que me pidieron para allanar la casa de la exesposa de la víctima - dice la mujer dándole los papeles a Parker quien solo los toma antes de bajar de la plataforma a toda prisa.

-¡Oye, espérame, no puedes dejar a tu compañero atrás! - dice el otro joven bajando la plataforma a duras penas.

-¡Ni de broma, Seeley! ¡Con ese resfriado no podrás siquiera llegar a la camioneta sin caer desmayado!

-¡Pero igual necesitas mi ayuda psicológica!

Booth y Brennan solo sonríen al ver la escena que sucede frente a ellos y ver como la nueva generación del Jeffersonian se parecen cada vez más a sus padres. Definitivamente todos los desafíos que tuvieron a lo largo de casi 30 años de carrera han rendido sus frutos.

FIN


End file.
